Une lumière vacillante
by duchati
Summary: Le monde peut sembler cruel.  Quoi que l'on fasse, le malheur s'acharne sur nous. On ne connaît que l'obscurité. Pourtant, une lumière perdure, pas forcement là où l'on pense regarder.
1. prologue

**_(correction des 3 premiers chapitres. probablement encore des fautes de conjugaison, désolé)_**

 _Bien le bonjour à tous._

 _Je ne vais pas vous embêter longtemps, juste pour préciser 2 petites choses :_

 _primo, que je ne possède pas les personnages et l'univers de Rise of the Guardian,_

 _secondo, ne vous fier pas au prologue, lisez aussi la suite, vous serez rapidement mis dans le bain._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Le monde peut sembler cruel. Quoi que l'on fasse, le malheur s'acharne sur nous. On ne connaît que l'obscurité. Pourtant, une lumière perdure, pas forcement là où l'on pense regarder.

L'obscurité, le silence et la chaleur étouffante.

Puis une douce lumière vint chasser les ténèbres et apporter réconfort à un petit être recroquevillé. Attiré par la clarté, deux iris d'or aux reflets de multiples couleurs s'éveillèrent. De son nid de poussière il se redressa, vacillant sur ses jambes frêles, le regard dirigé vers l'astre lunaire brillant à travers le plafond manquant. Il semblait si apaisant.

Décrochant enfin son regard du ciel nocturne, le petit être pris conscience de son environnement. Il était dans un petit bâtiment aux murs noircis composés de pierre et de bois. Le sol était recouvert de poussière et de gravas. Dans un coin, il vit une ouverture partiellement obstrué par une poutre.

Voyant là sa libération, le petit être s'y dirigea, mais dès le premier pas, il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à quatre pattes dans la poussière. Doucement il se redressa et cette fois-ci, il sentit quelque chose dans son dos le tirer et l'aider à se rééquilibrer. En se retournant, il s'émerveilla de trouver deux magnifiques petites ailes ancrés dans le creux de ses reins, ainsi qu'une fine et longue queue de lézard se balancer lentement au rythme de ses pensés. Les ailes à demi déployées , le petit être à présent stable, reprit son chemin sans trébucher et se faufila sous la poutre.

À l'extérieur la douce lumière de la lune et une brise fraîche vinrent chasser le dernier sentiment d'oppression, révélant une jeune fille de 16 ans environ.

Elle était vêtu d'un long kimono bleu avec une large ceinture noire brodé de motifs de fleurs jaune, contrastant avec sa peau d'ivoire et de long cheveux d'or lisses qui tombaient jusqu'à ses ailes. Ses dernières avaient un plumage aux couleurs vives, de rouge et jaune, avec quelques plumes bleu royal aux pointes. Les écailles rouges et d'or de sa queue s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec le plumage. De petites cornes bleu nuit en forme de T minuscule se dressaient sur sa tête entre deux mèches. Son visage aux traits simple et fin lui donnait un air de poupée de porcelaine. Mais ses yeux en amandes, dont les paupières peintes de rouge jusqu'aux bord extérieur des yeux, à peine voilés par des mèches, lui apportaient un regard plus mature.

Un petit jardin s'étendait devant elle. Le sol était recouvert de sable avec des pas japonais menant à un petit portail de bois. Un jeune arbre, qui avait perdu ses feuilles, se tenait juste à côté.

Finalement elle fut attirée vers des gémissements. Une jeune fille de son âge, dans un kimono blanc, cheveux noir et court, pleurait doucement. À côté se tenait une femme plus âgé la main posée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. À cette vue, un flash lui revint en mémoire. Elle connaissait le petite brune, c'était son amie ! Pourquoi pleurait elle ?

Sans plus attendre, elle descendit trois petites marches avant d'atteindre le portillon.

\- Yukino ! Yukino, attends ! Appella t elle rapidement.

Mais la petite brune l'ignora et s'éloigna. Au pas de course, l'adolescente ailée rattrapa son amie et tendit le bras pour la retenir. Mais au lieu de cela, sa main passa à travers … Stupéfaite, elle se figea un instant avant que la femme plus âgée la traversa à son tour entièrement, ignorant complètement sa présence. Un grand froid l'a saisi avec un sentiment de mal-être. Haletant, ses mains accrochant son kimono, son regard vint se poser sur la bâtisse d'où elle venait.

C'était une petite maison complètement noircie, dont le toit avait disparu. La bâtisse avait été ravagé par un incendie. Sur le perron était disposé des bougies et des bâtons d'encens à côté d'une estampe. Sur celle-ci était représenté un homme au visage serein portant une petite fille au long cheveux noirs, tout sourire.

En l'espace d'un instant, tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit, la maison, les cris, les pleurs, le feu …

Son cœur s'accéléra ainsi que sa respiration. Elle n'a pas voulu ça, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas … Prise de panique, elle partit en courant, des larmes au coin des yeux. Elle déploya instinctivement ses ailes, et tel un poids plume, elle rejoignit le ciel, ignorant la voix de l'astre scintillant.

Rapidement elle survola les villages et les campagnes pour se retrouver au dessus de l'océan. Elle voulait fuir loin, le plus loin possible de ses souvenirs. Peu à peu, la lune se cacha dernière des nuages et le vent s'intensifia. La jeune fille se retrouva rapidement à faire face à une tempête. Pourtant elle s'en moquait. La peur et la tristesse la submergeaient faisant disparaître les trombes d'eau parmi ses larmes. Elle voulait hurler contre la pluie et le vent, déchaîner ses sanglots avec les éléments. Mais sa force lui manquait, emporté avec l'effort de rejoindre l'horizon, perdu entre les vagues géantes et le ciel noir.

Combien de temps ? De kilomètres ? Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, la tempête se calma enfin, comme si elle avait eu pitié de la fuyarde. Les nuages partirent, la mer se transforma en un miroir reflétant le ciel nocturne. La lune revint elle aussi essayer d'apaiser sa tristesse.

À bout de force, la jeune esprit se laissa tomber dans les eaux glaciales juste à côté d'un radeau à la dérive que la tempête avait aussi emporté. Avec le peu qu'elle put faire, elle s'y accrocha pour se laisser bercer par le silence. Son esprit épuisé divaguait. Les larmes ne venaient plus. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'une gigantesque ombre vint glisser sur la mer d'huile la cachant du ciel étoilé. Dans ses divagations, elle crut entendre une voix grave résonner. Il semblait l'appeler avec insistance. Elle essaya alors de se concentrer une dernière fois et comprendre qui pouvait bien venir la chercher dans ce lieu perdu.

\- EH ! La luciole ! Tout va bien ?!

La voix grave d'un homme faisait vibrer les eaux calmes de ce monde silencieux. L'interpellée souleva sa tête pour voir dans un flou un énorme bâtiment et une large silhouette penchée en haut. Mais elle ne donna pas de réponse et préféra sombrer dans l'obscurité.


	2. SH 1 - 1 la traque

ARC I – sauver l'hiver

 **Chapitre 1 : la traque**

Ses pieds nus frappaient frénétiquement le sol. La neige renvoyait le peu de lumière du croissant de lune pour guider ses pas. Franchement, le temps était idéal pour une balade nocturne. Mais pas dans ces conditions là.

Haletant, les arbres défilaient devant ses yeux bleus glacé d'effroi. Quatre années de joie s'étaient écoulé, loin des problèmes et proche d'une « famille », comme il aimait le penser, peu conventionnelle. Et il espérait bien que cela dure bien plus longtemps que ses années de solitude.

Un grognement lointain attira l'attention du coureur. Au loin il aperçut des ombres se faufiler entre les arbres menaçant de se rapprocher un peu plus à chaque seconde s'il ne forçait pas son allure. Distrait par ses poursuivants, son pied se prit dans une racine et il tomba maladroitement sur le sol rocheux. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout !

L'adolescent ne perdit pas de temps pour se remettre debout et reprendre sa course. Tel un mantra, la même phrase tournait dans ses pensées, l'encourageant à ignorer la fatigue. _Ne t'arrête pas ! Ne t'arrête pas! Ne t'arrête pas !_

Cette traque avait durée trop longtemps. Ses jambes minces n'étaient pas habituées à faire autant d'effort, et son souffle manquait. Mais il ne fallait pas s'arrêter ! Habituellement il aurait pris la voie des airs, libre de toute angoisse, porté par le vent. Sauf qu'un corbeau-cigogne bizarre aux yeux rouges l'avait percuté de plein fouet et prit son précieux bâton. Depuis, cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'il courait à travers la forêt et ses bêtes le suivaient à la trace inlassablement. Et vue leur comportement, ce n'était pas pour avoir des caresses.

Au loin, il vit enfin les bois s'éclaircir. Il débarqua rapidement à la lisière donnant sur un large fleuve gelé. Sentant la glace lisse sous ses pieds, il espéra pourvoir distancer ses poursuivants sur le terrain glissant, au moins pour eux, espérait il. Ses pensés ne purent aller plus loin lorsqu'une masse sombre sortit à son tour de la lisière de la forêt et s'engagea sur la glace avec aisance pour bondir aussitôt sur sa cible. L'impact avec le sol dur et froid se répercuta dans tout le corps du garçon étourdit sur le coup. Mais ce sentiment ne dura qu'un instant lorsqu'une forte douleur à son avant bras lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

Un énorme chien sombre au regard noir tenait fermement dans sa mâchoire son avant-bras, les crocs traversant le tissu bleu et ancré dans sa chair. Par réflexe, le jeune homme donna des coups de pied au molosse pour le faire lâcher prise. Ce dernier ne fit que resserrer son emprise en réponse, obtenant un gémissement de sa proie.

Les dents serrées, résistant à l'envie de crier, le garçon tenta de répandre le froid dans son bras pour faire lâcher prise l'animal. Répondant à ses pensées confuses, le gel glissa le long du tissu jusqu'à la gueule du molosse. La mâchoire saisit par le froid, le chien le lâcha enfin dans un couinement, laissant le temps à l'adolescent de repartir. Mais là encore, sa route fut barré par deux autres chiens identiques au premier, grognant et prêt à attaquer.

Il fallait faire vite, car les molosses étaient une chose, mais leur maître risquait d'apparaître à à son tour, diminuant ses chances de fuite. Le garçon préféra donc de continuer vers les deux bêtes noires. En espérant que son agilité ne lui fasse pas défaut, il accéléra autant qu'il pouvait. Dans son élan, juste avant que les gueules puissent l'atteindre, il prit appui avec sa main intacte sur la tête de l'un d'eux et passa habilement par dessus, échappant de justesse à la gueule du second.

L'autre rive se tenait à quelques mètres face à lui. La forêt y était plus dense et sauvage, avec d'innombrable cachette, et peut être un moyen de sortir de cette situation, bien que jusque là ce fut un échec. Mais ce petit espoir s'évanouit lorsqu'une lanière de cuir entoura sa poitrine avec ses bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut tirer brusquement en arrière, sa tête frappant durement la glace.

Complètement sonné, ses oreilles sifflaient, des images floues dansaient devant ses yeux apportant une nausée en plus d'un mal de tête atroce. Comment tout cela avait il commencé ?

C'était pourtant une journée ordinaire, apportant la neige et jouant avec les enfants jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit. Et sans rien dire, l'espèce de corbeau, les chiens et un homme massif se mirent à le traquer.

Essayant de reprendre ses esprits, il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et se redressa sur ses genoux en gémissant, toujours ligoté. Dans sa vue vacillante, il aperçut les trois molosses qui l'entouraient, babines retroussées, prêts à bondir sur leur proie. Puis il vit en arrière plan une masse plus haute se rapprocher. Reprenant son souffle malgré la corde serré autour de sa poitrine, sa vision se stabilisa peu à peu pour lui permettre de reconnaître l'homme qu'il fuyait s'avancer tranquillement vers lui.

On aurait dit un géant trapu, vêtu d'un long manteau brun de cuirs et de fourrures. Des yeux brillant noirs perçaient entre une épaisse barbe brune et un bonnet de fourrure. Au fur et à mesure de son avancer, l'homme enroulait le fouet autour de son bras, gardant le fouet tendu entre le chasseur et la proie.

En silence, le géant vint s'accroupir face à sa capture. Comparé à lui, le garçon semblait ridiculement petit et frêle.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda l'adolescent entre deux souffles pour réprimer la douleur lancinante dans son crâne.

L'homme, sans lâcher du regard sa capture, glissa sous son manteau sa main libre à sa hanche. La panique apparut sur le garçon lorsqu'il vit un poignard sortir de son étui. L'arme à l'allure simple et parfaitement aiguis paraissait petite dans la grande main de l'homme, mais pourrait facilement traverser le mince corps de l'adolescent.

\- Jack Frost, intervint l'homme d'un ton plat d'une voix grave et caverneuse. Il est temps de payer pour tes erreurs.

Sans attendre plus, il retourna habilement le poignard dans sa main et frappa violemment d'un geste vif la tête du garçon avec le manche. Déjà étourdit, il n'en fallut pas autant pour envoyer ce dernier s'effondrer sur la glace, inerte.


	3. SH 1 - 2 absence injustifiée

_Salut à tous._

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît, même si elle ne fait que commencer. J'essaie de ne pas trop m'attarder dans les descriptions ou les états d'âme. Juste le nécessaire pour faire avancer plus facilement l'histoire. C'est ce que je reproche dans certaine fic, la moitié du texte est coincé là dessus. Du coup sur 20 lignes, plus de 10 freinent l'avancer, et souvent pour se répéter. Bref._

 _Vous avez pu aussi remarquer « l'arc ». C'est juste un moyen de se repérer plus facilement. Je ferais un petit résumé du précédent à chaque changement d'arc. Je fais ça car j'aime bien relire certain chapitre d'autre fic, et j'ai du mal à mis retrouver, surtout quand il n'y a pas de titre. Je n'accuse personne._

 _ **PETIT APPEL** : si cette fic vous plaît, que vous êtes doué en anglais et motivé, je serais plus qu'honoré que vous la traduisiez en anglais. Je lis moi même des fics anglaises (merci google trad). Je pourrais bien sure aider (j'ai quand même quelque notion), surtout pour les expressions._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Arc I – sauver l'hiver

 **Chapitre 2 : absence injustifiée**

Loin de toute habitation, loin de la douce chaleur et de la végétation, là ou seul le bleu du ciel et le blanc des glaciers se côtoyaient dans le paysage , une gigantesque bâtisse. Faite de bois en forme de dôme avec une multitude de fenêtres émettant une douce lumière chaleureuse, c'était là la fameuse résidence et lieu de travail du grand père noël, Nicholas St North.

Bien que l'atmosphère extérieur était calme et silencieuse, l'intérieur était à l'inverse un véritable chaos. Les yétis déambulaient ici et là, les bras chargés de caisses rempli de jouets ou matériels diverses, criant des ordres à d'autres qu'ils croisaient ou aux elfes. Ceux-ci se faufilaient entre leurs jambes, faisant tinter leur cloche au sommet de leur chapeau pointu et renversant parfois une table sur leur passage.

Parmi ce vacarme, les notes d'un grand orchestre de cuivres résonnaient dans l'atelier. La musique provenait d'une des pièces les plus importantes, située dans les hauts étages. Penché sur son bureau, le corpulent propriétaire des lieux fredonnait joyeusement avec la voix mélodieuse de la cantatrice qui chantait la gloire du « prince Igor ». Malgré ses mains de charpentier, il taillait avec dextérité et minutie un bloc de glace qu'il transforma peu à peu en une ballerine. Il souffla sur la petite statuette faisant voler les derniers éclats de glace. Dans la seconde qui suivi, la danseuse prit vie devant les yeux bleus ébahis de son créateur. Ses premiers gestes furent saccadé, mais rapidement des pas gracieux accompagnèrent chaque accord, jusqu'à la dernière note où elle exécuta son salut final.

\- Velikolepnyy ( _magnifique_ _)_ ! S'écria Nord tout en frappant ses mains charnues, satisfait de la prestation.

Fier de son travail, il installa la fragile ballerine sur une étagère, puis se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre, attrapant au passage un cookies sur le bureau. Juste à côté, sur un grand pan de mur était accroché un magnifique calendrier mécanique fait de bois vernis rouge et de métal doré, et entouré d'une multitude de petites horloges. Au centre était affiché les nombres 21 et 12 en lettres dorées. Puis Nord porta son regard vers le vaste paysage froid. Les flocons de neige dansaient paresseusement sur les montagnes à pertes de vue.

Il y avait eu tant de chamboulement depuis ces dernières années. Avec l'arrivé du dernier Gardien, ils avaient du tous faire des efforts pour apprendre à mieux se connaître, mais aussi changer un peu leur mode de travail. En particulier, passer un peu de temps avec les enfants. Et ça, Jack Frost ne leur permettait pas de l'oublier. Finalement, chacun avait trouvé sa place, formant une famille. Et bien que leur travail ne leur permettait pas de se voir souvent, ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres pour avoir un soutien, quel qu'il soit.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, quelque chose sonnait faux.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur le chiffre 21, il sortit de son bureau et s'installa au bord de son balcon pour observer l'agitation en contre bas. Le globe tournait et scintillait paisiblement. Des jouets et ballons volaient autour. Les yétis faisaient leur travail. Et les elfes …. leurs trucs d'elfe.

Mais pas de neige, ni de motif givré sur les murs, ou d'elfes gelés, de vent froid, de grognements de yéti, encore moins le rire enfantin d'un esprit espiègle. Pourtant noël était dans trois jours et le jeune gardien essayait de passer le plus de temps possible dans l'atelier à l'approche de la fête depuis qu'il pouvait y entrer. Chaque année il venait de plus en plus tôt, excité et heureux de pouvoir apporter son aide. Ainsi il essayait de suivre Nord dans sa tournée, faisant tomber la neige dans son sillage et créer de magnifique fête. La magie de noël.

Mais Jack Frost n'était pas là. Et cela faisait près de dix jours qu'il ne s'était pas montré au pôle.

\- Phil ! Cria Nord au yéti au pelage brun qui passait en contre-bas près du globe. Avez vous vu Jack ?

Le yéti, dans un grognement, répondit par la négation en haussant les épaules. Il lui précisa dans sa langue « pas depuis la semaine dernière ».

Quelque chose clochait, il le sentait.

\- Allez à Burgess s'il y ai. Et passez voir Jamie au cas où. L'enfant sait peut-être où il est.

Et deux heures plus tard, la lumière des aurores boréales sillonnèrent le ciel à travers le monde.

* * *

 _Qui a mis une pierre dans la boule de neige ?!_

C'était là la première pensée du jeune esprit d'hiver et Gardien. En faite, ce n'était pas logique car il n'autorisait jamais ce genre de chose pendant les batailles de boule de neige et personne ne parvenait à le toucher. Il avait une réputation à tenir ! Il était Jack Frost après tout ! Donc, d'où venait cette migraine qui lui tambourinait le crâne ?!

Il essaya alors de changer de position pour adoucir le mal de tête. Mais là encore il y eu un autre problème : il ne sentait plus vraiment ses bras, ou du moins ses épaules étaient endoloris et ses bras ankylosé.

Après quelques minutes, lorsque sa migraine se fit enfin plus silencieuse, il décida qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait très sombre, mais pas suffisamment pour voir les murs de pierre ternes qui l'entouraient. La seule source de lumière venait d'une petite lampe de mineur posé au sol le long d'un mur près d'une porte de bois noircie et usée.

Il tourna la tête pour voir le reste de la pièce, mais fut rapidement bloqué. Il se rendit compte qu'il était debout et le tintement dans la pièce répondit à plusieurs de ses questions. Regardant d'un côté puis de l'autre, il constata que ses bras étaient tendu par des chaînes fixé à ses poignets par des menottes. En baissant la tête, il vit ses pieds suspendus à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, menottés ensemble aux chevilles et accrochés au sol par une autre chaîne. Voilà qui expliquait la position, et les douleurs aux bras et à la nuque au passage.

\- Je crois que je me suis fait avoir ….., murmura t-il.

\- Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour, mon ami.

Surprit par la réponse, Jack se redressa pour reconnaître son interlocuteur. Cette voix sinueuse et théâtrale lui rappelait de vagues souvenirs, mauvais. Lorsqu'il vit les ombres bouger autour de la lampe, son idée de la personne fut confirmée.

\- Pitch.

\- Jack, répondit l'homme vêtu de noir au teint terne, tout sourire. Ravi de te revoir.

\- Plaisir non partagé, renvoya le jeune esprit.

Pitch ricana doucement devant le sérieux de son prisonnier. Tranquillement il s'approcha de lui, les mains dans le dos, puis vint attraper le menton de l'adolescent dès qu'il fut à sa porté. À son contact, le garçon serra les poings, la seule chose qu'il pouvait bouger sans contrainte.

\- Oh, Jack, roucoula le croquemitaine en fixa les iris bleus remplis de dégoût. Ne fais pas cette tête. En tout cas ça me plaisir que tu ais répondu à mon invitation. J'avais tellement hâte de te revoir.

\- Pour ce qui est de l'invitation, une simple lettre aurait suffit. Pour le reste, tu vas avoir de gros ennuis.

\- Des ennuis ?

Pitch lâcha brusquement le visage du garçon et commença à rire aux éclatx en s'éloignant. L'innocence et l'entêtement du gamin était vraiment hilarant. Une réaction que Jack n'appréciait pas vraiment, blanchissant les jointures de ses mains et durcissant son regard.

\- Des ennuis … , reprit l'homme en souriant. Non, je ne crois pas. Toi par contre, oui.

À ces mots, la porte grinça laissant entrer un individu massif. Jack reconnut là l'homme qui l'avait traqué. Il avait laissé son lourd manteau pour une chemise à carreau noir et bordeaux. À sa taille, tenant un pantalon ample noir, il portait une large ceinture où était accroché une sacoche de cuir et le poignard qui avait assommé l'adolescent. Le fouet était aussi présent, entouré autour de son bras droit.

\- Ah, Balthazar Trap te voilà, s'exclama Pitch voyant le nouvel arrivant s'approcher. Je ne fais pas les présentations Jack. Vous avez déjà pu faire connaissance avant de venir ici. Ça faisait très longtemps que Balthazar souhaitait te rencontrer. Et ça tombe bien car il s'occupera de toi dans les jours à venir. Amusez vous bien, chanta t-il en disparaissant dans les ombres.

Jack se retrouva donc, seul, solidement enchaîné, face à un homme qui ne semblait pas envier la force du père noël. Depuis son entré, il n'avait pas bougé, ni même oscillé un sourcil. Jack pouvait le confirmé, car il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Le silence étant retombé, il se retint de frissonner, mal à l'aise face à la situation. Il savait évidement que les jours à venir n'allaient pas être agréable. Après tout il en avait vu d'autre. Des esprits, il en avait mis pas mal en colère. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris la peine de l'enchaîner, juste un passage à tabac. Mais là … il n'allait pas pouvoir récupérer dans un coin en Antarctique ou ailleurs d'ici un bon moment.

À l'extérieur de la pièce, Pitch Black traversait son dédale d'escaliers et de couloirs satisfait du cours des événements. Tout ce passait bien. Sans se presser, le maître de ces lieux lugubres, sombres et poussiéreux vint s'installer au centre d'une plate forme face au globe des croyants creux et sinistre. Peu à peu, des claquements et des hurlements lointain vinrent combler le silence.

\- Quelle douce musique, fit une douce voix féminine dans un murmure.

Une femme s'installa juste à côté, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et d'un châle blanc vaporeux sur sa tête. On ne pouvait voir que le bas de son visage à la peau blafarde et fantomatique avec un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres carmins.

Le croquemitaine ignora la nouvelle arrivante et se focalisa dans un coin en contre-bas, là où il y a quelques années, s'entassait des montagnes de cartouches dorées renfermant des dents. Parmi les cris, on pouvait entendre un des chevaux de cauchemars hennir de frustration. Il vit une étrange silhouette courbée qui essayait d'attirer vers elle l'équidé qui ne semblait pas très coopératif.

\- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, mon chère, reprit la femme d'un ton suave. Je suis honoré de vous aider. Mais demander à cette … créature, dit elle en désignant la scène en bas. Quant aux deux autres, je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en leur loyauté.

\- Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, répondit Pitch. Chacun y trouvera son compte. En attendant, tenez vous prêt. Dès que les Gardiens partiront à sa recherche, les choses deviendront plus passionnante.

Attiré par la discussion, un oiseau géant noir vint se poser sur l'une des cages vides suspendues au plafond, un grand bâton au bout recourbé dans une de ses serres. Cette fois-ci, Pitch porta son attention sur le corbeau, plus sérieux.

Aussitôt un nuage de fumé éclata à l'emplacement de l'oiseau. Quand elle se dissipa, un adolescent élancé aux cheveux en bataille avec un sweat trop grand pour lui se tenait à la place. Des iris rouges brillaient de malice rivés sur le bâton qu'il tenait dans les mains.

\- Ils ne vont rien voir venir.

* * *

 _ **BONUS : origine des personnages**_

 _(uniquement les miens, les autres on ne les présente plus)_

 _ **N°1 : Balthazar Trap**_

 _autrement dit, le père fouettard_

 _Dans les contes, il est connu sous différent nom tel que Hans Trap, Rubelz, Zwarte Piet (Pierre le noir) ou même Krampus où il a une apparence bien différente (que j'ai découvert dans d'autre fic)._

 _En fonction des origines, il a une fonction plus ou moins différente. Mais en général il punit les enfants pas sage, pendant que le père noël distribue ses cadeaux (chacun son truc)._

 _Moi, j'utilise plus celui du père fouettard, qui kidnappe les enfants. Pourquoi Balthazar ? À cause d'une chanson : « Elle s'appelait Marie-Noël, il s'appelait le Jean-Balthazar. C'était la fille du père noël, c'était le fils du père fouettard. »_


	4. SH 1 - 3 un de moins, un de plus

_Salut à tous !_

 _Enfin terminez ! J'en voyais plus le bout. J'avais même une autre version de la première, avec une intervention de Cupidon. Mais finalement ça me plaisait pas, Cupidon n'ont plus. Et plus ça va, plus les chapitres deviennent long … Je n'ai pas vraiment de longueur moyenne. Je fais juste en fonction de … X raisons._

 _Et oui. Encore Pitch qui fait des siennes. C'est comme ça que voulez vous, il est rancunier. Et bien sur il a fait sa petite équipe. Je vous avoue que la « créature » qui joue avec le cauchemars n'était pas prévu. Mais j'ai trouvé sa présence indispensable._

 _A savoir aussi que chaque personnages nouveaux sont inspiré de divers conte et légende. J'évite les dieux, je trouve que c'est trop. Parfois je fait l'inverse, je créé un personnage et je l'assimile à un conte en fonction des besoins. À quelques exceptions près, comme pour celui du prologue. Vous me direz, « mais c'est qui celle là ?! ». et moi je réponds, « vous verrez, mais plus tard ». Pour les autres je ferrais une petite note comme pour Balthazar._

 _Petit rappel : je ne possède pas les personnages et l'univers de Rise of the Gardians._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Arc I – sauver l'hiver

 **Chapitre 3 : un de moins, un de plus  
**

A quelques mètres de l'atelier du père noël, un trou familier apparut. Un lapin géant ronchonnant en sortit, retirant la neige qui était tombé sur sa tête. Ne cessant de pester contre le froid, le lapin de pâques à la fourrure grise rentra rapidement dans l'atelier. Il se faufila à travers les yétis et les elfes en pleine essor, pour rejoindre les autres Gardiens déjà présent, près de la cheminé à côté du globe.

\- Ha ! Bunny ! Accueillit Nord dans un étreinte chaleureuse. Content de te revoir !

\- Ouais moi aussi Nord. Salut Sandy, Tooth.

La marchand de sable jovial, toujours fidèle à lu même, flottait juste à côté du feu. Il leva son verre de chocolat ou lait de poule, peut importe ce que s'était, en réponses au lapin. La fée des dents, stationnant au dessus répondit d'un bref « bonjour Bunny » entre deux ordres à ses petites ouvrières.

\- Alors l'ami, reprit le lapin vers le grand homme, pourquoi tu nous appel trois jours avant Noël ? Si c'est pour réparer les farces du gamin, je passe mon tours, j'ai déjà donné. D'ailleurs, où est il ? Il est encore en retard ?

\- C'est bien ça le problème. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vue, répondit Nord.

\- Attends, tu nous appel pour ça ! Le gamin est sûrement entre train de jouer ou faire une sieste je ne sais trop où.

\- J'aimerais bien que ça soit le cas. Mais tu sais comment il est à l'approche de Noël. Il ne tient plus en place, sauter partout et vient ici très souvent. Une vrai ampoule électrique !

\- Pile électrique, corrigea Bunny.

\- Ce que j'ai dit. Mais là, rien ! Même Sandy ne l'a pas vue , compléta Nord en pointant son collègue.

Le petit bonhomme doré nommé fit apparaître plusieurs symbole pour confirmer. Parmi l'enchaînement, Bunny n'eut le temps de distinguer qu'un sapin, un flocon de neige, un lit et une croix. Sandy termina par un loupe en secouant la tête d'un air triste.

\- Il a peut être préparer une farce et s'est caché en attendant Noël, proposa Bunny.

\- Je ne crois pas. J'ai envoyé Phil voir Jamie. L'enfant n'a pas vue Jack depuis 10 jours. Pourtant il lui avait promis qu'il irait le voir quelques jours avant Noël. Sans parler des chutes de neige manquantes. Non … quelque chose ne vas pas. Je le sens d...

\- Ne recommence pas avec ton ventre ! coupa Bunny.

\- Écoute Bunny, intervint en fin Tooth. Je crois que Nord à raison. Je sais que Jack est jeune et profite de la moindre occasion pour s'amuser, mais il prend très au sérieux son travail en tant que Gardien. Et il ne manquerait pour rien au monde d'aider Nord pendant ça tourné. J'ai peur qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Sinon … il serait déjà là …

Bien qu'elle soit obligé de s'occuper de la collecte des dents, les yeux de la grande fée montraient son inquiétude pour le jeune esprit hivernal. Trois siècle à vivre seul, le garçon était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller. Mais un accident pouvait vite arrivé et le coté maternel sur protecteur de la fée, ne le permettait pas. Après tout Jack n'avait pas une très bonne réputation parmi les esprits, et devenir Gardien pouvait engendrer pas mal de jalousie.

Sandy, toujours avec ses symboles, les informa qu'il irait le cherche pendant sa tourné quotidienne. Bunny se tourna vers Nord. Celui-ci attendait sa réponse.

\- Très bien, lâcha t il enfin. Je vais le chercher aussi. Mais toi, dit il en pointant le cosaque, tu restes ici pour t'occuper de noël. Évitons de prendre des risques.

\- Une de mes filles peut accompagner chacun d'entre vous, survint Tooth. Si vous trouvez quelque chose, elles pourront facilement me retrouver. Je demanderais aux autres de chercher Jack pendant leur collecte.

Ainsi les zones de recherche furent déterminé. Tandis que le marchand de sache suivrait le crépuscule, la fée des dents s'occuperait des zones habitées avec ses filles. Quand au lapin de pâques, il irait chercher sa piste grâce à ses sens plus développés dans les zones plus déserte, à commencer dans les lieux où le jeune Gardien a l'habitude de se réfugier. Après de bref remerciements et d'encouragements de Nord, de petites fée vinrent au côté de chaque gardien. Une aux yeux vairon avec une plume jaune sur la tête, la différenciant de ses consœur, vint s'installer sur l'épaule du lapin de pâques. Bunny la reconnut comme étant la fée que Jack avait appelé Quenotte. La petite était très attaché à Jack, et vu sont regard déterminé, elle allait tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver son ami, quitte à piquer l'arrière train du lapin pour pousser ses recherches.

* * *

\- Nord ! Où es tu ?

Son cri résonna étrangement dans l'atelier. Tout était silencieux. Les elfes et les yétis avaient désertés les lieux, laissant les jouets à l'abandon. Tout était gelé, littéralement. Les petits avions étaient sur le sol enneigé. La moindre surface au mur et sur les établis était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace. Des stalactites pendaient au plafond, prêt à empaler ceux qui passaient en dessous. Même le globe au centre était figé et ne brillait plus, laissant un esprit hivernale seul dans un décor glacé.

Il était fatigué et avait étrangement froid. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas avant qu'il ne retrouve ses souvenirs. Tellement froid qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Il pouvait même voir son souffle à chaque respiration. Dépourvut de son bâton, il ne pouvait pas voler, et profita de ses mains libres pour tenir ses bras autour de sa poitrine et essayer de trouver un peut de chaleur.

Le garçon déambulait dans la neige à travers les paliers. Les ascenseurs étaient évidemment bloqués. Rien ne pouvait bouger dans se lieu. Il devait monter. Peut-être que quelqu'un s'était réfugié dans le bureau de Nord ou le salon, espérait il.

Le froid rendait son ascension pénible. Lentement, il atteignit enfin le niveau où se trouvait le panneau de contrôle du globe et la dalle au sol qui représentait les 5 Gardiens. Bien sur, le panneau de contrôle était prit dans un grand bloc de glace et la dalle était caché sous la neige. Le brasier dans la cheminé était aussi remplacé par de la glace, ne pouvait apporter aucune chaleur au pauvre garçon errant.

Continuant ses recherches il se dirigea vers une grande double-porte à l'écart. Cela menait au salon. Les battants verrouillés par la glace lui semblaient plus imposant que d'habitude. Il avait l'impression d'être écrasé par le bois massif assombri. Le garçon hésita face à la poignée ternis qui était à porté de main. Et si il y avait personne … ou bien … Rien était normal ici. Pourquoi avait il si froid. L'air ambiant le tenaillait. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir et ne faisait que suivre une ligne prédéfinit. Non. Pas la peine d'aller au dernier étage, au bureau de Nord. Une petite voix inconsciente lui disait d'ouvrir cette porte. Et mécaniquement il lui obéit.

La porte n'était pas verrouillé, mais elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Quelque chose devait la bloquer. Il devait l'ouvrir. Alors il appuya son épaule sur le bois et força le passage. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Puis avec un peu plus d'effort, des éclats de glace tombèrent et la porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres. Aussitôt un puissant vent glacé passa à travers le passage et faillit renverser le jeune esprit. S'accrochant à la poignée, il essaya de voir se qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Le vent lui brûlait les yeux mais il put apercevoir plusieurs fauteuil au loin. Se concentrant sur l'un d'eux, il put voir une silhouette qui y était installé. Il y avait quelqu'un !

\- Nord ! Nord! C'est moi !

Sa voix était soufflé par le vent. Il ne paraissait qu'un murmure dans la tempête. Redoublant d'effort, il força la porte a s'ouvrir d'avantage pour le laisser passer. Lorsque le passage fut suffisamment grand, il se faufila dans le salon. Cette fois il dut se battre contre le vent. À chaque pas qu'il faisait vers les fauteuils, le vent se renforçait. Il ne savait pas d'où il venait. Les fenêtres étaient fermées et la cheminé était obstruée par la glace. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Le garçon s'obstina et arriva pas après pas près du fauteuil habité. C'était bien lui. Le grand homme russe était affalé dans son siège, le sourire au lèvre, lisant un document dans ses mains épaisses. Sauf qu'il avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, son teint rosé changé par un blanc légèrement bleuté. Il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, statufié. Ou plutôt gelé.

\- Nord, non ! Réveille toi !

Là encore ses cris étaient inutile. Le vent féroce voulait le chasser. Il tendit alors la main pour atteindre le père noël. Mais à peine l'eut il effleuré du bout des doigts qu'une large fissure apparut sur le corps figé.

\- Non ! S'il te plaît, Nord !

Pris par la panique, le garçon saisie à deux main le vieux cosaque par les épaules, pour les réveiller ou qu'il ne se brise, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Rien n'allait dans ce monde. Tout allait de travers !

En réponse, d'avantage de fissure se rependirent de là où il avait posé ses mains. Elles recouvrirent rapidement tout le corps de l'homme, se fractionnant de plus en plus. La tempête alors en profita pour emporter les fragments avec lui. En quelques secondes, les mains du garçon se retrouvèrent vide.

\- NORD !

Des yeux aux iris bleus s'ouvrirent brusquement. Le salon recouvert de glace et le fauteuil vide avaient été remplacer par la petite pièce sombre avec sa lampe de mineur et la porte noirci.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemars. Juste un cauchemars. Un de plus.

Refermant les yeux pour reprendre son souffle, il sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, retenu par ses chaînes. Cela se résumait par les visites douloureuse de Balthazar avec son fouet et les cauchemars dès qu'il avait un moment de répit. Son sweat bleu était maintenant en lambeaux. Son corps frêle ne devait pas être beaucoup mieux. Au moins s'il ne bougeait, la douleur s'estompait. Des expériences douloureuses comme celle là, il en avait vue d'autre. Ce n'était juste qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Il était persuadé que les autres Gardiens allaient le retrouver. Après quelques jours de repose dans la neige, il retrouverait ses habitudes, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Ho ho. Tu es réveillé ! J'en ai de la chance !

La voix criarde et éraillée stoppa net les pensées de l'esprit hivernale. Il n'avait pas fait attention qu'une personne était rentrée. Relevant la tête il fixa son regard sur le nouvel arrivant. Ou plutôt « la » par rapport à la tonalité de la voix, car son apparence n'aidait pas beaucoup.

Elle n'était pas très grande, aussi grande que Sandy, et ce comptant les sandales avec les hauts « talons » sur lesquels elle était perchée. Une fourrure épaisse grisâtre recouvrait tout son corps, ne laissant sortir que ses jambes et ses bras maigres à la peau rouge. Sa longue tignasse hirsute brune cachait presque ses yeux. En tout cas le peut qu'il en voyait car son visage était caché par un masque de démon rouge dont la bouche démesuré montrait ses dents acérées. Dents qui s'accordaient très bien au long ongles d'aiguilles qui prolongeaient ses doigt fin.

L'étrange femme ne cessait de sautiller sur ses échasses, ricanant sous son masque. Pas le genre de rire qui mettait à l'aise.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, interpella l'adolescent, mais comme comme personne au réveil, même Pitch à une meilleur tête que toi.

Encouragé par la raillerie, elle dansa d'avantage autour de lui. Scrutant le moindre détail du corps du prisonnier, son état la réjouissait encore plus.

\- Ho ho ho. Merci merci. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais un peu de compagnie. Alors je me suis proposé. Trap-Trap ne pourra pas venir. Il est occupé ailleurs.

\- En tout cas t'es plus bavarde que ton copain. Qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Me garder ici pour faire venir les Gardiens ? C'est un peu trop cliché pour qu'ils se fassent avoir si tu veux mon avis. Et arrête de me tourner autour ! Je commence à avoir le tournis.

Sérieusement qu'elle arrête. Il était assez fatigué comme ça. Au moins il n'aura pas les coups de fouet. Son dos qui était le plu marqué pouvait difficilement en supporter plus. L'esprit sautant s'arrêta en face de lui en équilibre sur un pied en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Les Gardiens ? Ho ho. Non non. Pas la peine d'en avoir cinq quant on en a déjà un.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Jouer avec toi.

Ce n'était pas la réponse que le garçon voulait entendre. Il était complètement dans le flou. C'est quoi cette histoire avec les Gardiens ? Connaissant Pitch, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Et l'esprit qui était en face de lui ne semblait pas saine mentalement. Jouer ? D'habitude c'est son domaine. Mais voyant les longs ongles fins, elle n'avait pas la même définition. Ça promettait de ne pas être agréable, une fois de plus.

\- Super. Après le fouet j'ai droit aux griffes, c'est ça ? Pas très innovant.

\- Oui je sais, Trap-Trap préfère rester classique. Mais rien ne vaut les bon vieux truc. Donc que dis tu de faire un peu des deux. Pour ma part, je suis une sorcière, spécialisé dans tout type de maladie : viral, génétique, et cetera. Hummm … que dirais tu de la peste, ou la lèpre, la fièvre jaune … Non pas la fièvre jaune. Si t'es dans les vapes ça sera pas drôle. Oh ! Connais tu l'ostéogenèse imparfaite ?

\- L'ostéoquoi ?

\- Maladie des os de verre, traduisit la fameuse sorcière. Ça pourrait être très amusant. Mais plus avec le dessert. Voyons … et l'acupuncture ? Oh oui oui. En échauffement c'est pas mal. Tu peux pas t'imaginer ne nombre de points qu'il existe et les effets qu'il peut y avoir. Allez commençons ! Il y a tant de chose à faire avant que Booggie prenne la relève.

Juste un mauvais moment à passer.

 _ **BONUS : origine des personnages**_

 _ **N°2 : Rangda**_

 _la sorcière_

 _Dans la légende, Rangda vient du Bali. Elle est la reine démon, chef d'une armée de sorcière, qui est en perpétuelle conflit avec Barong. Ce conflit représente le combat éternel entre le bien et le mal. Si vous voulez plus de détail, faites vos recherche._

 _Dans mon histoire, Rangda est une sorcière. Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à voir Barong, il est resté chez lui, en vacances._


	5. SH 1 - 4 pas de temps à perdre

_Me revoilà !_

 _J'ai pris un peu plus de temps cette fois ci. C'est que j'ai eu du mal à trouver un sens logique à la partie avec Bunny. J'en ai aussi profité pour faire quelques corrections aux chapitres précédents (orthographe, syntaxe, … ). enfin, si tout se passe bien, on passera à l'acte 2 au chapitre 9._

 _Pour les noms, j'utilise la version originale et française. Ainsi, pour le lapin de Pâques, le croquemitaine et Jack pas de changement (pour Pitch j'utilise croquemitaine et boogieman histoire de varier). Le père noël sera Nord. La fée des dents sera Tooth (plus pratique pour éviter les répétitions avec ses ouvrières). Le marchand de sable sera Sandy (Sab étant une mauvaise traduction). La petite fée « de Jack » sera Quenotte (après tout c'est un synonyme de dent de lait, traduction exacte pour baby tooth, et ça la différencie de Tooth, et puis j'aime bien Quenotte)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Arc I - Sauver l'hiver

 **Chapitre 4 : pas de temps à perdre**

Deux jours de recherche et toujours pas la moindre trace du jeune Gardien. C'était sûrement le coup de feu au pôle nord, avec un père noël sur les nerfs. Et il n'y avait pas que lui. Le lapin de pâques, accompagné par une petite fée des dents, commençait sérieusement à avoir des envies de meurtre. Étant l'esprit de l'espoir, du renouveau et du printemps, traverser des territoires enneigés n'était pas des voyages qu'il appréciait, surtout en pleine hiver. Bien qu'il avait besoin de défouler sur quelqu'un, à chaque nouveau paysage, il commençait à douter de qui sera sa cible.

Face aux étendues glaciaires, l'inquiétude se faufila dans son esprit. Ça fierté de grand combattant n'admettrait jamais qu'il s'inquiétait pour le gamin irritant, mais l'air ambiant semblait morose et sans saveur. En l'absence de son petit berger espiègle, l'hiver avait perdu toute sa gaieté. Bunny commençait à hésiter entre l'idée d'une farce qui avait durée trop longtemps et qu'un certain esprit d'hiver allait se faire remonter les bretelles, ou bien que le garçon avait de sérieux problème, mais pas dans le sens qu'il aurait souhaité. Et bien sur, les vastes plaines de Russie face à lui ne faisaient qu'accentuer ce sentiment. Il n'avait la moindre preuve que le jeune esprit soit passé ici, pas d'odeur, pas de résidus de magie, rien d'autre que les plaines balayé par les vents.

Déçu par ce nouvel échec, Bunny frappa le sol pour faire apparaître un tunnel. Habitué par la répétition de la situation, Quenotte s'engouffra automatiquement dans le trou sans mots dire. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, le lapin sauta à son tour dans le passage, laissant une fleur sur la neige, seul preuve de sa visite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le grand Pooka suivit de la fée, débarquèrent dans un lieu familier : un lac gelé au milieu d'une forêt. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber. Bien que Phil ai déjà vérifié l'endroit, Bunny voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien manqué.

À peine débarqué, Quenotte se mit au travail. Comme un éclair elle s'envola vers la ville, pour récupérer des informations auprès de ses consœurs qui travaillaient dans les environs.

Le lapin de pâques se retrouva donc seul aux abords du lac. Cet endroit était vraiment apaisant, serein. Bunny comprenait pourquoi Jack était tant attaché au lac. Le jour, beaucoup de personne y venait pour se promener ou patiner quand la glace s'était suffisamment formée. Un lieu parfait pour se détendre et s'amuser. La nuit, le calme revenait, les eaux reflétant les astres nocturnes, apportant le calme et la réflexion. Deux facette à l'image de l'esprit qui vivait ici.

Mais aujourd'hui, la demeure était bien trop silencieuse. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Même le vent avait déserté les lieux. La neige fondante, la glace fine, son manque de magie, ne fournissaient pas son habituel sentiment de sécurité. Et ce n'était pas à cause du froid le lapin frissonna. Là encore l'absence de Jack avait ses marques, rendant le lieu triste.

Bunny ne put profiter plus longtemps de sa contemplation. Quenotte était revenu, accompagnée de deux autres fées, pépiant frénétiquement. Elles avaient l'air affolée, chacune essayant de se faire comprendre, leurs yeux grands ouvert ne parvenaient pas à se fixer.

\- Hola ! Doucement ! Je comprend rien à ce que vous raconté, coupa le lapin. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez trouvez quelques choses ?

La petite fée aux yeux verrons s'approcha de son museau, lâchant un couinement elle hocha la tête. Puis elle s'éloigna, montrant une direction en s'agitant nerveusement pour forcer le lapin à agir rapidement. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps « il » allait rester là bas. Le regard de Bunny changea, plus déterminé. Apparemment il avait compris le message

\- Ok. Montre moi le chemin.

* * *

Plus que deux jours avant le coup de feu. Chaque yéti savait quoi faire, réglé comme une montre suisse. Il faillait bien sûr, parmi toute cette euphorie, continuer les tache quotidienne tel que la cuisine, le ménage et autre. Parmi ceux là, un yéti, que se soit Roger, Gontran, Max ou Lucien, cela n'avait pas d'importance donc ce yéti devait réalimenter la cheminé du grand salon. Alors contentieusement, il chargea son chariot dans la réserve de bois. Une fois que celui-ci fut bien charger, il quitta la réserve pour traverser une grande allé et rejoindre un ascenseur. Joyeusement il fredonnait un air de fête encouragé par l'ambiance actuelle. Il avançait dans le couloir ne prêtant pas attention à une ombre blanche dans l'embrasure d'une arche d'une autre réserve lorsqu'il passa devant.

À quelque pas de la plate-forme, une voix, un murmure résonna dans le couloir. Le yéti s'arrêta intrigué, mal à l'aise. Il se retourna vers l'arche où il avait cru voir quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait rien. Qu'avait dit la voix ? Quelque chose comme « attention au retour de flamme ». Plutôt bizarre se disait le yéti. C'était probablement un écho venant des étages supérieurs. Oubliant la mise en garde, le yéti s'installa dans l'ascenseur pour effectuer son travail du jour.

* * *

Une sensation de brûlure soudaine le sortit de son sommeil agité. Lorsque la chaleur diminua et s'écoula le long de son corps, il se rendit compte qu'on venait de lui jeter de l'eau, chaude.

\- On se réveille la princesse ! Fit une voix criarde. Pas encore mort ?

La dîtes « princesse » ne put que tousser pour répondre, réveillant toute la douleur que son corps avait réussi à ignorer jusqu'alors. Sa quinte de toux calmé, il essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais la moindre respiration était pénible et douloureuse, lui brûlant les entrailles.

Il n'osait pas bouger. Et toute façon il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait pas depuis combien il était là, dans cet état. Tout ce brouillait dans son esprit : le fouet, les aiguilles, le couteau, les brûlures, le sable, les cauchemars incessant et autres. Il n'avait pas eu un moment de répit. Dès que l'un s'arrêtait, un autre prenait la relève. Il avait pourtant essayer de tenir le coup, de l'enduré. Mais son corps et son esprit l'abandonnèrent peu à peu. Alors il leur a supplié, crié d'arrêter jusqu'à se que sa voix se brise. Mais aucun de ses bourreaux ne lui apportèrent se souhait. Maintenant il devait être dans un état déplorable.

Ses bourreaux l'avaient finalement décroché pour être jeté contre un murs. Les chaînes étaient maintenant inutile. Ses blessures étaient bien trop importante pour qu'il puisse tenir debout plus d'une seconde. De plus, d'après se qu'il ressentait, des lances l'épinglaient au murs. Quatre pour être exacte, l'un dans son épaule gauche, le deuxième au bras droit, le troisième dans l'abdomen et le dernier dans la cuisse gauche. Il devait sûrement rassembler à un papillon épinglé dans son beau cadre blanc, mais sans le cadre et le papillon dans un mauvais état baigné dans une mare de peinture écarlate.

Au moins, ce qui le rassurait, si on pourrait dire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son pitoyable corps, sûrement à cause de la belle entaille qui traversait tout son visage en passant pas l'œil droit, de la brûlure importante sur ses yeux et du sable irritant incrusté dans chacune de ses blessures. Depuis se n'était que ténèbres et douleur, dans un monde où l'espoir n'existait pas. Son espoir de l'arrivée des Gardiens, en qui il avait donné toute sa confiance, qu'il considérait comme sa famille, s'était envolé, soufflé comme une simple bougie. Son esprit matraqué par les cauchemars et les paroles sinistres du croquemitaine, il en était arrivé à souhaiter à s'éteindre lui aussi, définitivement. Chose qui n'est pas aussi simple pour esprit, qui plus est pour un Gardien. Et ça Pitch le savait parfaitement.

\- T'es vraiment dans un sale état Frost, reprit la voix du bourreau actuel.

Bien que l'esprit prisonnier ne pouvait plus voir, il avait reconnut la personne présente. Ce n'était pas ce rustre de Balthazars, qui parlait quasiment pas, ni la sorcière qui ne faisait que ricaner et parler à elle-même, non plus Pitch Black … Non c'était quelqu'un d'autre bien moins dangereux que ses collègues. Il l'avait surnommé la Pie-voleuse, même s'il ressemblait plus à un grand corbeau déplumé. Celui-là même qui s'était jeté sur lui et pris son personnel.

En fait, ça présence était plutôt réconfortante. Quand la pie venait, il ne faisait que le narguer quelques minutes avant de repartir. Une vrai pie-jacasse.

La pièce resta silencieuse de nouveau, à part les sifflements de la respiration laborieuse de l'esprit hivernale. La pie était peut être repartit. _Ça visite fut très courte cette fois ci_ , se dit il. Finalement la voix railleuse résonna de nouveau indiquant qu'il était toujours là.

\- De toute façon tout ça sera bientôt terminé …

Terminé. C'était un bien grand mot. Connaissant Pitch, se n'était jamais réellement terminé. Jack l'avait appris pendant ces derniers jours en sa compagnie. Pourtant, le ton de la pie paraissait … triste.

\- Re … gret … ? parvint l'adolescent à articuler en grimaçant.

\- Quoi ? Regretter, moi ? Tu délire mon pauvre. Il faut au moins ça pour que je … Et puis pourquoi je te raconte ça ? C'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin.

L'oiseau était complètement perdu. En y repensant, il connaissait bien cette manière de se comporter. Il avait lui même agit ainsi, faisant des farces, se moquant des problèmes. Un bon moyen d'attirer l'attention et de tromper la solitude.

\- … seul … ? dit il dans un souffle

\- Je ne suis pas SEUL ! J'ai Balthazars, cette Lady, l'autre Rangda bizarre et … Pitch, termina la pie avec une note de dégoût.

Un sujet sensible apparemment pour la pie. Il en était certain. Et à part Balthazars, il semblerait, dans la manière qu'il les avait cité, que l'oiseau n'appréciait pas vraiment les trois autres, surtout Pitch. Le garçon ne connaissait pas Lady, et Rangda était une personne peu recommandable. Peut être une connaissance personnel de l'oiseau ou alors un autre bourreau qu'il n'avait pas eu le privilège de rencontrer. Tout cela le fatiguait. Comme il aimerait pouvoir se reposer sans à se soucier de quoi que se soit. Mais la simple idée de s'endormir ici lui faisait revenir des visions d'horreur dans son esprit.

\- Esope, que fais tu ici ?

Le cœur de Jack rata un battement. _Non ! Pas lui …_ Le monstre calculateur et sans cœur était revenu. Ça allait recommencer … Pitch Black, le croquemitaine était de retour.

\- Je … je faisais que passer, … pour contrôler, balbutia la pie. L'odeur du sang me vrillait les sinus. Je suis donc venus pour lui donner une douche bien chaude, finit il avec un tintement métallique, sûrement en train de montrer un seau en guise de preuve.

\- Tu as autre chose à faire, déclara sèchement la voix sinistre.

Aussitôt, Jack entendit les pas pressé de la pie, apparemment nommé Esope, puis la porte grinça avant de claquer. _Non ne pars pas !_ Le cœur du garçon s'accéléra dangereusement. Il aurait voulut se redresser et s'enfuir, essayant d'ignorer le fait que chaque petit mouvement tirait sur ses chairs meurtris provoquant de terrible douleur dans tout son corps. Mais les longs pics le maintenaient fermement en place. _Ne me laissez pas avec lui !_

\- Alors Jack, où en étions nous …, reprit l'homme cauchemardesque. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion se beaucoup discuter toi et moi. Ces temps ci nous sommes pas mal occupé et il est difficile de prendre un moment de parler tranquillement ensemble. Et je m'en excuse. J'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement, mais avec se qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses ainsi. Et c'est tombé sur toi.

Jack pouvait entendre les pas du boogieman se rapprocher de lui. Son esprit essaya de se concentrer sur les petits claquement sur le sol pour ignorer la présence malsaine. Mais lorsque la pièce retomba dans le silence, il savait parfaitement que Pitch était juste en face de lui. Lorsqu'il sentit une caresse froide sur sa joue, il compris qu'il était bien plus proche qu'il pensait.

\- J'espérais que tu te rendrais compte, continua t-il dans un murmure. Pour tes chers Gardiens, tu n'es qu'un outil, choisi par l'homme de la lune pour se débarrasser de moi. Et maintenant tu n'es plus qu'un enfant capricieux qu'ils doivent surveiller pour que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises. Un simple élément du décor. Mais … ne vois tu pas ? Tu as bien plus d'importance que tous les quatre réunis. Tu es capable de diriger un élément et une saison à toi seul. Et bientôt tu ouvriras les yeux. Il fallait juste briser la glace.

Pitch retira sa main, laissant une nouvelle entaille sur la joue déjà meurtri du garçon. Ce dernier n'osait pas bouger ou respirer, complètement vulnérable à la volonté du croquemitaine. Puis il entendit un bruit sourd et lointain qui commença à vibrer dans la pièce. Il venait de partout et résonnait faiblement, comme la mer se préparant à engloutir la plage. C'en était presque assourdissant.

\- A présent est temps de se réveiller.

À ces mots, l'étrange vrombissement augmenta. Quelque chose vint frapper de plein fouet le corps meurtri du jeune esprit, la vague dévorant tout sur son passage, une vague faite de sable. Elle se tordait et compressait le cadre mince, le faisant suffoquer.

Chaque grain qui roula sur sa peau, rongea et s'engouffra dans la moindre petite entaille. Les blessures raviver, tous ses nerfs mis à vif lui envoyèrent des décharges électriques ininterrompu le brûlant à l'agonie. Malgré le sable serrant sa poitrine et les cordes vocales usé, un cri inhumain s'échappa de sa gorge, résonnant dans la cellule. Son corps convulsa avec vigueur, essayant d'échapper à la douleur insupportable, à un tel point qu'il réussit à briser les lances.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était à présent étaler sur le sol. Maintenant il avait froid, atrocement froid, le rongeant jusqu'à l'os. Il se roula en boule pour tenter de se protéger du froid et de la douleur atroce, mais c'était parfaitement inutile. Sa peau, ses muscles,ses entrailles, ses os, tout n'était que souffrance. Les larmes qui s'étaient depuis plusieurs jours taris, déversèrent leurs sanglots, se mélangeant au sang et au sable.

Son esprit incapable d'en soutenir d'avantage, décida finalement de se réfugier dans l'inconscience.


	6. SH 1 - 5 Puits sans fond

_Me revoilà avec la suite._

 _Rien de particulier à vous raconter aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite par vous même._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Arc 1 : Sauver l'hiver

 **Chapitre 5 : puits sans fond**

L'obscurité et le silence. Ils ne furent jamais autant réconfortant. Flottant dans le néant, il avait enfin échapper à un monde douloureux. Il ne sentait même pas son corps. En avait il même un ? Était il mort ? Si c'était le cas, alors l'au-delà était vraiment triste. Trop pour que ça soit le cas, se disait il.

Lascivement, des ombres se déplacèrent dans les ténèbres, prenant peu à peu forme, tissant un décor. L'obscurité se mouvait au loin en nuages menaçant, entouré par la cime d'arbres dénudés au bois carbonisé. Bien que les nuages bougeaient sans cesse lentement, il n'y avait pas un brin de vent. La sensation d'être allongé sur un sol dur lui parvint sous son dos. Finalement il avait bien un corps. Il n'avait pas froid, ni chaud. Il se sentait juste engourdit et fragile. Les yeux rivés sur le ciel étrange, son esprit était embué, fonctionnant au ralentit, ou plutôt, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de quoi que se soit. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin au calme après avoir énormément souffert. Mais un pressentiment lui disait qu'il n'était pas en sécurité ici.

Après ce qui semblait êtres plusieurs minutes, il décida qu'il était temps de bouger. Sans résistance, son corps obéit à ses pensées, sans douleur, et doucement il roula sur le côté. C'était une sensation étrange. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne devait pas pouvoir le faire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter. Profitant que rien n'interférait ses mouvements, il se positionna sur ses genoux, quittant le ciel obscur pour un sol brillant parfaitement lisse et noir. Les mains posées sur la surface, il pouvait parfaitement voir son reflet. À part un air hagard, il était normal : yeux bleus, cheveux blancs en bataille, sweat bleu impeccable et teint très pâle. Peut être était ce juste son imagination, qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve et ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.

Sans résistance il se redressa complètement pour comprendre où il était. Il se trouvait au milieu de la grande surface lisse, semblable à un marbre noir. Des roches et de petites rives de sable la bordaient. Puis de grands arbres sans vie se dressaient tout autour, serrés, plongeant les bois dans l'obscurité. Il était persuadé que s'était son lac, sans la neige, une glace sans froid ni motifs de givres, dans des nuances de noirs et de gris sombres.

Ce n'était pas son lac. Pourtant il reconnaissait chaque pierres, chaque arbres, bien qu'ils semblaient plus grands, plus menaçant. Il se sentait perdu. Il voulait aller quelque part ailleurs, mais où ? D'habitude il allait à son lac, mais se n'était plus son lac. En Antarctique peut être, pour faire quoi, se retrouver encore plus seul. Ou bien, il y avait cet autre endroit, quelqu'un l'y accueillait chaleureusement à chaque fois … mais où et qui était ce ? Et il lui manquait autre chose, la présence réconfortante du vent et autre chose. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler. Cela le frustrait.

Puis un écho, un son lointain se réverbéra dans les bois brisant le silence. Il essaya de voir d'où cela provenait, mais il n'y avait aucun mouvement autour de lui. Alors qu'il pensa que se n'était que son imagination, un nouvel écho se fit entendre venant d'une autre direction. Tournant son regard, il ne vit que les arbres sombres inertes. Rapidement d'autres suivirent, de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus fort. On aurait dit des voix, des voix d'hommes, de femmes et des d'enfants. Ils l'appelaient. Ils venaient de partout et de nul part. Les appels emplissaient les lieux. S'en était presque assourdissant. Il en était étourdit. Il voulait que ça s'arrête, ou au moins les voir, pour les aider ou comprendre.

\- Jack.

Une voix, grave et masculine se fit entendre distinctement. Toutes les autres se turent, comme si elles n'avait jamais existé. Le silence s'imposa à nouveau, toutefois il savait qu'il n'était plus seul. Une présence se tenait derrière lui, là d'où provenait la voix d'homme. Lentement il pivota pour faire face à un grand homme massif, posté au bord de la rive, vêtu d'un manteau rouge, avec une épaisse barbe et une tignasse blanche sous un chapeau russe en fourrure noire.

Le garçon au centre du lac ne savait pas comment réagir. L'être qui était apparu lui apportait un sentiment d'appartenance, comme une figure paternel, émanant un enthousiasme perpétuel. À contrario, il avait peur que l'homme le rejette pour ce qu'il était, ou qu'il disparaît comme une simple illusion. Il voulait au moins l'enlacer, se réconforter de sa présence, voir si l'homme était bien réel. D'un pas hésitant, il alla se rapprocher de l'homme dont le visage était resté impassible.

\- Je c …

\- Qu'as tu fait mon garçon.

L'homme à l'accent russe avait parlé d'un ton monotone, mais accusateur, stoppant net l'adolescent.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Regarde ce que tu as encore fait, répondit le grand homme russe écartant les bras pour désigner l'environnement.

\- Je … je ne sais pas. Je …

\- Où étais tu quand nous avions besoin de toi, coupa une voix féminine.

Détournant son regard du russe, il vit un peu plus loin sur la droite, au dessus d'un rocher, planer une femme-colibri au plumage chatoyant ne montrant aucun sentiment dans son regard.

\- Tu n'es pas digne d'être un gardien, intervint une nouvelle personne.

Cette fois, de l'autre côté était apparut un lapin géant au pelage gris se tenant debout sur le sable terne. À ses côté était un petit homme rond doré, flottant au dessus du sol. Ce dernier ne dit rien et secoua simplement la tête en négation.

\- Jack, tu me fais peur.

Maintenant c'était un enfant derrière lui qui avait parlé. C'était un petit garçon châtain de 10 ans, emmitouflé dans un manteau d'hiver. Une petite fille au cheveux blond indiscipliné beaucoup plus jeune s'accrochait fermement à la jambe du garçon. Tous deux le fixaient avec le même regard vide que les autres. Puis, chacun leur tour, cinq autres enfants apparurent de nul part au côté du premier garçon. Deux filles et quatre garçons, plus ou moins grand, tous du même âge. Et chacun à leur tour ils prirent la parole.

\- On te faisais confiance.

\- On croyait en toi.

\- Tu n'es pas venu.

\- Tu n'as pas tenu tes promesses. Boxe tai

\- Tu en fais toujours trop.

\- Laisses nous tranquille.

À peine eurent ils terminés leurs accusations, que de nouvelles personnes apparurent autour du lac, tous des esprits. Il y avait un petit être tout de vert vêtu, un homme ailé avec un arc dans ses mains, une grande silhouette noire encapuchonné avec une faux, un jeune homme au teint halé au allures de boxeur thaï, un cavalier sans tête tenant sous son bras une citrouille, une marmotte grassouillette aussi grande qu'un enfant, une silhouette féminine sous une pluie torrentiel avec un petit nuage au dessus de sa tête, une femme en robe et grand chapeau noir, et bien d'autres qu'il reconnaissait plus ou moins : des saisonniers ou élémentaire, des sylvestres, des protecteurs de valeurs morales ou festifs …

\- Tu ne fais que détruire notre travail.

\- Il faut toujours que tu créés des problèmes.

\- Je ne veut plus te voir.

 **Tu vaut bien mieux que tous ces imbéciles réunis.**

\- On était mieux sans toi.

\- Repars d'où tu viens.

 **N'écoute pas ces crétins, ils se croient meilleur que tout le monde, mais tu sais bien que c'est faux.**

\- Toi et tes blagues stupides.

\- Regarde tout le carnage que tu as fait.

 **Ne te laisse pas insulté comme ça, défends toi !**

 _Non, ce n'est pas moi !_

\- Essaye d'être plus sérieux.

 **Il est temps de leur rabattre leur caqué.**

\- Va t'en avant d'aggraver les choses.

 **Montre leur la vérité !**

 _Je ne peux pas faire ça !_

\- Le monde serait bien mieux sans toi.

 **Ce sont eux qui mènent le monde à ça perte.**

 _Ils y sont pour rien …_

\- Disparais.

\- Disparais.

 _S'il vous plaît … arrêtez …_

Tous ces êtres, ces accusations … il ne voulait plus les entendre. Qu'avait il fait ? Fermer les yeux et plaquer les mains sur ses oreilles n'empêcha pas leur voix de l'atteindre. Il en souffrait, pas physiquement. Son cœur se serrait et en réponse les larmes lui venaient.

\- Disparais.

\- Disparais.

\- Disparais.

 _Arrêtez …_

\- Disparais.

 _Je vous en pris, arrêtez …_

\- Disparais.

\- Disparais.

\- Jack.

…

Plus rien … Ils se sont arrêtez.

Un silence assourdissant était revenu. Hésitant quelques instant, il retira ses mains de sa tête. Aucun son ne vint. Il rouvrit alors les yeux pour voir la berge de nouveau déserté, mais pas complètement. Du coin de l'œil, il trouva une nouvelle présence, sur le lac, à trois ou quatre mètres de lui. Une petite fille se tenait là tête baissé, de long cheveux ternes cachaient son visage baissé. Elle n'était pas très grande, et tenait étroitement fermé une longue cape brune usé. Il ne pouvait que voir les petites mains serrées de la fille dépasser de la toile.

\- Jack, répéta t elle faiblement. Tu m'as abandonné.

Étrangement, face à elle, sa mémoire se remit à fonctionner, au moins partiellement. Il avait tant voulut la revoir, l'étreindre de nouveau, parler de la pluie beau temps et rire ensemble d'histoires inventées comme si de rien n'était. Mais les paroles de fillette le faisait trembler bien plus que tous les autres.

\- Emma …

\- Tu les as tous abandonné, comme tu m'as abandonné ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, a t'enfuir dès que tu dois prendre des responsabilités. Tu m'as laissé seule ! J'ai dut grandir et me débrouiller seule pendant que toi tu faisait quoi ? Tu t 'amusant ! Et fuyait toute responsabilité !

\- Emma, je ne voulait pas, je …

\- Encore aujourd'hui tu te défiles. Tu les laisses agir comme si c'était normal, pour aller te cacher ailleurs. Et tu crois que tu es en sécurité maintenant avec les Gardiens ? Combien de temps cela va durer avant de te rendre compte de leurs erreurs pour que tu t'enfuis une nouvelle fois ? Qui sera la prochaine personne que tu abandonneras ? Qui ? Combien de fois ? … Réponds moi !

\- Je … Emma, je suis désolé, je …

\- Désolé … ? C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? Et tu penses que ça suffira ?

Chaque mots venant d'elle, allait en crescendo, le blessant à chaque fois un peu plus. Il aurait tellement souhaiter être là pour elle. Il avait tout donné pour elle, et il en aurait fait davantage si c'était possible. Mais l'enfant face à lui, tel un fantôme du passé, ne lui faisait que confirmer se qu'il avait toujours craint.. finalement elle leva le regard sur lui, lui relevant une peau pâle laissant apparaître des veines bleui similaire à la peau d'un cadavre victime du froid. Ce qui le fit le plus choqué était ses yeux, les iris blancs, sans pupille sur un fond noir. On aurait dit deux lunes dans un ciel sans étoile qui le fixait jusqu'à percer son âme.

\- Si tu souhaites avoir mon pardon … , reprit elle

De petites fissures apparurent aussitôt son les pied de petite fille.

\- tu doit prendre tes responsabilités, …

Un craquement plus profond se dessina rapidement jusqu'aux pieds du garçon, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir.

\- toutes tes responsabilités, …

La glace noire se fendilla en étoile, fragilisant considérablement l'équilibre du garçon, le dissuadant de bouger.

\- en commençant par les Gardiens.

À peine eu t elle terminé sa phrase, la glace se brisa soudainement. Il se sentit alors happé vers le bas, stoppant sa vue sur les yeux hypnotisant de l'enfant, pour se retrouver dans un liquide noir, opaque et glaciale. Se démenant pour retrouver la surface, chacun de ses mouvements ne faisaient que le plonger un peu plus vers ce qui semblait être le bas. Pris de panique de revivre se souvenir, peu d'air qu'il avait s'échappa de sa bouche, permettant à l'eau malsain de pénétrer dans ses poumons.

Il suffoquait. Il s'étouffait, se noyant encore au sens littéraire comme au sens figuré. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient inlassablement. Des images surchargeaient son esprit, tous les esprits qu'ils avait rencontrer, qui s'étaient attaqué à lui pour des raisons infondés. Tous les vivants qui n'avait pas put aider pendant les blizzards ou les guerres.

Il voulait pleurer, mais les larmes restaient invisibles se mêlant à l'eau noir et personne pour le réconforter.

Il voulait crier, mais il n'avait plus d'air dans ses poumons et personne pour l'entendre.

Il voulait se débattre, mais la force lui manquait et personne pour l'aider.

L'obscurité piégeant déjà sa vision atteignit peu à peu sa conscience. Les souvenirs et plaintes défilant toujours dans son esprit. Il voulait juste dormir. Juste dormir, sans cauchemars et sans rêve.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'un sommeil bien plus sombre allait l'atteindre, une petite lumière scintilla dans les ténèbres à travers ses yeux mis clos. Cela attrapa son intérêt, oubliant les images et les cris dans sa tête. C'était petite et lointain, mais magnifique. C'était une petite lumière doré avec des reflets bleu, rouge et rose qui dansaient lentement. Peut être pouvait il la toucher, mais sa simple lumière l'apaisait. La voir lui suffisait pour le réconforter. Il pouvait presque l'entendre. Juste quelques mots simple rassurant. Elle lui disait juste « calme toi », « ça va aller ». Et sans s'en rendre compte, il se laissa flotter, ignorant le néant qui l'entourait, bercer par la petite veilleuse qui éloignait ses cauchemars.

* * *

 _ **PETITE BONUS**_

 _Vous avez put remarquer des références d'autres esprits. En effet pendant ses 300 années d'errances, Jack a rencontré beaucoup d'autres esprits. Je suppose que vous avez reconnut plusieurs d'entre eux. Voyons donc si vous avez tout trouvé._

 _Un petit être tout de vert vêtu : le leprechaun ou farfadet pour la Saint Patrick_

 _Un homme ailé avec un arc dans ses mains : Cupidon pour la Saint valentin_

 _Une grande silhouette noire encapuchonné avec une faux : la grande faucheuse ou la mort_

 _Un jeune homme au teint halé au allures de boxeur thaï : mystère_

 _Un cavalier sans tête tenant sous son bras une citrouille : un esprit Halloween (pas de nom pour lui)_

 _Une marmotte grassouillette aussi grande qu'un enfant : la marmotte (moins connue en europe)_

 _Une silhouette féminine sous une pluie torrentiel avec un petit nuage au dessus de sa tête : pas de mystère, c'est Marie la pluie tiré d'un conte allemand._

 _Une femme en robe et grand chapeau noir : sorcière ?_

 _J 'aurais pu en mettre d'autre, mais on va pas faire une encyclopédie._


	7. SH 1 - 6 mauvaise journée

_Bonjour cher lecteur._

 _Désolé j'ai traîné un peu, je voulais écrire une idée qui me trottait dans la tête. Comme ça, ça sera pas perdu. N'hésitez pas à aller lire « **l'Ère Blanche** »._

 _J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le chapitre précédent. Je sais pas si vous l'avez remarquez mais je me suis imposé une contrainte : « aucun souvenir ». Sauf pour trois choses : Jack et Emma ne sont cité que dans les dialogues, et il y a une vague référence au lac de Burgess._

 _Maintenant, on change un peu d'ambiance l'instant d'un chapitre. Ça me permet de lancer le prochain, qui viendra peut être plus rapidement._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

ARC I : sauver l'hiver

 **chapitre 6 : mauvaise journée**.

La nuit était calme et paisible. Dans la ville, tous les habitants étaient à présent au soin de Morphée et du marchand de sable. Dans une de ses maisons des plus ordinaires, une petite fille dormait profondément. Étalé sur le dos, elle avait reversé toutes ses couvertures maintenant au sol et tenait dans sa main un grand lapin en peluche à la fourrure grise avec le ventre blanc et un nez rose.

Posé sur une table de chevet à côté de son lit, une petite lampe apportait une faible lumière à la chambre. Sur les murs peint en violet était accroché des étagères supportant une magnifique collection de statuette de fées, de différentes tailles et couleurs. Entre elles on pouvait trouver quelques œufs magnifiquement peints. Dans la pièce se trouvait aussi comme mobilier un bureau recouvert de livres, de papiers et de crayons en désordre. Un bazar qui s'étendait jusqu'au sol avec des poupées, figurines animalières, patins à roulettes, corde à sauté et tout un autre bric-à-brac.

Juste à côté du bureau, se dressait une grande armoire blanche. Et bien qu'elle paraissait habituellement inoffensive, cette nuit elle s'ouvrit de l'intérieur. Alors que le grincement ne dérangea pas le sommeil de la fillette, une ombre se faufila entre les portes pour aller ramper sur le planché.

Caché dans la faible lumière, l'intrus frappait ses pattes sur sol dans un cliquetis sourd, s'amusant au passage à faire rouler une balle et tomber une poupée posée en équilibre. C'est lorsqu'il fit tomber un livre du bureau que l'enfant se remua enfin.

Attiré par le mouvement, l'ombre vint se poster au pied du lit. C'était bientôt son moment de gloire. Un instant fugace mais tellement amusant. Il fallait être rapide. Être vue sans être vue, et disparaître avant que la lumière chasse toute la magie.

À cause des bruits qui résonnaient dans la maison, la petite fille bougea de plus en plus. Elle se réveillait. Alors la créature se prépara, elle se redressa sur ses pattes pour projeter son ombre sur le lit. Six longues et fines pattes se levèrent, prêtes à bondir, attendant le cri strident de sa victime.

Sauf qu'aucun cri ou pleures ne vinrent. À la place, un lapin en peluche se jeta sur le petit corps rond de l'intrus, qui était aussi sa tête. Essayant de reprendre son équilibre, il fit un pas en arrière, mais posa une de ses pattes sur un patin. En l'espace d'un éclair, il glissa en arrière pour s'effondrer sur sol, lâchant au passage une multitude de jurons, toutes les pattes gesticulant en l'air.

Face au fiasco, la créature prit rapidement la direction de l'armoire pour s'échapper. Hors une autre patte se prit dans une corde qu'il n'avait pas vue à l'aller. Il tira dessus pour se débarrasser de l'entrave, mais le mouvement fit tomber un gros sac posé en équilibre sur l'armoire, qui était rattaché à la corde. Le sac tomba rapidement au sol tirant avec lui la corde relier au plafond et emmena en hauteur la créature piégée.

La fillette face au tintamarre s'était redresser et vint allumer la lumière et savoir se qui était entré dans sa chambre. Sous ses yeux se tenait un drôle de spectacle. À moitié suspendu au plafond, était un étrange araignée dont six pattes essayaient de décrocher la corde fixé à l'une d'entre elle, alors que quatre autres la surélevaient du sol, toutes rattachées à un corps rond et noir, un peu plus gros qu'un ballon de basket. Une multitude de yeux rouge recouvraient une partie du corps, au dessus d'une large bouche d'où deux dents pointaient vers le haut. Elle pouvait entendre l'insecte géant lancer différent jurons et toutes sortes de représailles sur les enfants qui ne rangeaient pas leur chambre.

\- Est ce que ça va ? Demanda la petite fille devant le désarroi de l'araignée.

La créature s'immobilisa aussitôt se rendant compte qu'elle était maintenant démasqué. L'enfant était agenouillé au pied de son lit, dans son pyjamas rose, l'observant sous ses cheveux long blond en désordre d'un air inquiet, plus par pitié que par crainte. Dépité, l'araignée ferma les yeux et souffla de déception.

\- J'ai complètement foiré mon coup, s'indigna l'insecte à lui même avant de retourner son attention sur le nœud et s'adressa à la fillette. Désolé gamine, ça serra plus la prochaine fois. D'ici là, oubli moi veux tu … Et c'est quoi ce nœud bon sang !

\- Attends, je vais t'aider, intervint elle en quittant son lit pour atteindre le nœud. Je suis désolé, j'ai installé se piège avec mon frère pour attraper les cauchemars qui pourraient venir.

\- Avec une simple corde ? Se moqua l'araignée.

\- En tout cas, ça a marché avec toi … Ah ! C'est trop serré.

\- Laisse tomber, je m'en occupe. Recule.

Voyant le manque de patience de l'insecte, l'enfant lui obéit et retourna sur son lit. Immédiatement un nuage de fumé engloba l'araignée pour que la seconde suivante un petit bruit sonna au sol accompagné d'un « AÏE », indiquant que quelque chose était tombé. Rapidement la fumé disparut laissant apparaître une minuscule souris de la taille d'un pouce, avec une longue queue de lézard, recouverte d'écaille verte. Enfin libre, la souris-lézard prit la direction de l'armoire pour être arrêter par une petite fille aux yeux ébahit.

\- Oh ! Tu peux te transformer en mini-lézard ?!

\- Et ?

\- Tu peux te transformer en autre chose ?

\- Je peux prendre n'importe quelle apparence, lui répondit il avec fierté. Mais pas d'objet, que du vivant.

\- Montre moi ! Montre moi ! Allez, s'il te plaît ! Supplia la petite fille avec un regard de chiot.

\- Au point où j'en suis …

Sur ces paroles, un nouveau nuage de fumé bien plus grand emporta le petit animal. Lorsqu'il ses dissipa, un gigantesque lapin à la fourrure rose hérissé, dont les oreilles cassés touchaient le plafond, se tenait devant la fillette. Sauf que le lapin ne donnait pas vraiment envie de lui faire un câlin. Debout sur ses pattes arrière, faisant ressortir son gros ventre, ses griffes et ses dents jaunis et effilés donnaient l'idée que l'animal était un grand amateur de viande fraîche. Le pire était ses yeux, inexistant, laissant deux sombres orbites vide et morbide. De toute sa hauteur, le lapin cauchemardesque grognait faiblement, les pattes contractées, prêtes à saisir l'enfant dans ses griffes.

\- Incroyable …, s'exclama la fillette fascinée.

\- C'est pas vrai … , encore une adepte des film d'horreur …, se plaignit le monstre en rabaissant ses pattes.

\- Non, maman veut pas. Elle dit que je suis encore trop jeune. Tu peux faire que des trucs bizarre ?

Répondant au désir de la petite fille, la fumé remplaça le rongeur géant par un petit lapin rose au poil soyeux, similaire à la peluche qu'il avait pris précédemment en pleine figure. Avec aisance, il sauta sur le bureau pour être à la hauteur de la fillette.

\- Ça te va comme ça ?

\- Sophie, tout va bien ? J'ai entendu du bruit.

Coupant la conversation, un garçon entra lentement dans la chambre. Il avait quelques années de plus que la fille, 14 ans peut être. En voyant le petit rongeur rose sur le bureau, le jeune adolescent changea de rythme et pointa brusquement une batte de base-ball, qu'il avait sûrement pris dans sa propre chambre avant de venir dans celle-ci, devant la truffe du lapin. Il faut dire que, bien qu'il soit mignon, les pupilles rouges sang de l'animal n'aspiraient pas confiance.

\- Hey ! Doucement gamin, tu vas éborgné quelqu'un …

\- Qui es tu ? coupa le garçon fermement. Qu'est ce qu tu viens faire là ?

\- Jamie arrête, il est gentil, intervint la petite sœur.

\- Je suis aussi doux qu'un agneau qui vient de naître.

Malgré les yeux rouges du lapin, il réussi à faire un regard attendrissant face au garçon sceptique. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il décida de rabaisser son arme. Si sa sœur lui faisait confiance, alors il pouvait faire de même.

\- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est sur les nerfs

\- Tu es un esprit, n'est ce pas ? Demanda le garçon, présumé Jamie, le rongeur confirma aussitôt. Est ce que tu connais Jack ? Ça fait une moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

\- Jack qui ? Jack O-Lanterne ? Jack l'Éventreur ? Jack Skelington ? Jack Russel ? Jack et le hari …

\- Jack Frost.

\- Frost ? Humm … désolé, connais pas.

Le garçon déçût par la réponse vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de sœur, elle aussi attristé mais plus inquiète pour son frère. Apparemment ils étaient de fervent croyants de ce Jack et l'absence de celui-ci les tracassait. Le lapin étant parfaitement conscient de son mensonge et de la situation de l'esprit, il se prit presque de pitié pour ses enfants. Sauf qu'il avait lui même une réputation à tenir ainsi qu'un travail actuellement qui ne lui permettait pas de faire des petits écarts.

\- Excuse moi, reprit le jeune adolescent. C'est que … c'est mon meilleur ami et il m'avait promis qu'il viendrait … et c'est bientôt Noël, il n'est toujours pas venu. Et je sais qu'il tient toujours ses promesses … Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je m'inquiète pour lui.

\- Écoute gamin, je peux pas faire grand chose la dessus. Si je le croise, je lui ferais un rappel si ça peut te rassurer. Il a peut être eu juste un empêchement. Bon, il se fait tard, j'ai pas mal de boulot qui m'attend et vous vous devriez être au lit.

Instantanément, le petit animal descendit du bureau pour aller vers l'armoire comme s'il prenait le meuble pour une porte de sortit. Devant le comportement de celui-ci, le garçon fut étonné.

\- Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne nuit.

\- Attends ! On ne sais même pas qui tu es ? Demanda rapidement Jamie. Et, … qu'est ce que tu vas faire dans l'armoire ?.

\- Je suis Esope, Amon Esope. Et ceci, continua le rongeur en pointant l'armoire, est mon moyen de transport. Je ne suis pas le « monstre du placard » pour rien.

\- Ce n'est pas le croque-mitaine le monstre du placard ? Intervint la fillette.

\- Quoi ? Non, rien à voir. Ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes, jeune fille. Lui il se cache sous les lits. Aucune classe si tu veux mon avis. Bon je vous laisse. À la prochaine !

Ne voulant pas prolonger la conversation sur le sujet, le lapin rentra dans l'armoire et ferma la porte immédiatement derrière lui, bloquant tout accès aux enfants pour le rejoindre.

Ça petite escapade fut un total fiasco. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de se changer les idées pendant quelques minutes et créer une petite frayeur à un enfant en jouant avec son imagination. Sauf que l'enfant avait de bon réflexe et n'avait pas eu peur. Son grand frère avait débarqué. Il avait commencé à s'attacher à eux et avait faillit tout leur balancer sur ce qu'il pensait de Pitch. En y repensant, il était presque jaloux de Jack Frost. Avoir de tel croyant s'était quelques chose. Lui, quasiment tous les enfants pouvaient le voir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur mentir et leur faire peur. Après tout, c'était son boulot … enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Personne ne le lui avait vraiment dit. Il le faisait juste par instinct.

Reprenant ses esprits, le lapin secoua sa tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se morfondre. Il changea alors d'apparence pour prendre celle d'un esprit hivernale au sweat bleu et au cheveux blanc, seuls ses yeux gardant leur teinte rouge. Il était adossé à la porte d'une petite armoire métallique dans une petite pièce non éclairé remplit d'outils de jardinage et de bricolage. Il alla près des pelles et des râteaux pour récupérer un grand bâton au bout incurvé qu'il avait laissé là il y a presque une heure. Puis il ouvrit la porte en bois pour sortir, mais au lui d'être dans un jardin, il se retrouva sur le toit d'un immeuble, le cabanon étant devenu une sortie d'escalier. La magie des portes voyageuses …

La nuit n'avait pas changé. Aucun vent, le ciel dégagé, les rues silencieuses, tout était calme.

Balançant le bâton sur son épaules, l'usurpateur tira la capuche sur sa tête et alla s'installer sur le parapet, les jambes dans le vide pour profiter de la vue. Ce soir, il n'ira pas de chambre en chambre. Non, on lui avait demandé de surveiller les environs et brouiller les pistes si nécessaire. Mais franchement, bien que la tâche soit simple, toute cette histoire le mettait mal à l'aise. En fin de compte, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dut refuser la proposition qu'on lui avait faite. Tout ça était bien trop grand pour lui, même si on lui avait assuré que s'il se contentait de faire se qu'on lui demande, tout se passerait bien. Sauf que la journée avait mal débuté et avec sa chance, ça n'allait pas s'améliorer.

* * *

 _ **BONUS : origine des personnages**_

 _ **N°3 : Amon**_ _ **Esope**_

 _Légende connut comme étant le monstre dans le placard, et le garçon qui criait au loup, Esope étant l'auteur de ce dernier.  
_

 _Ici, Amon est sans cesse en compétition avec le croque-mitaine. Il fut connut dès qu'il devint un esprit avec l'histoire du garçon qui criait au loup que son grand père raconta, d'où son nom. Menteur et aimant faire des frayeurs, il peut prend la forme de monstre et utiliser les portes pour voyager. Mais très souvent son travail est pris pour celui du croque-mitaine._

 _Les portes voyageuses (un peu le personnage aussi) sont inspirées d'un film. Vous avez deviné lequel ?_

 _ **Autres références : les Jack**_

 _Amon cite plusieurs Jack. O-Lanterne fait bien sur partit d'un mythe (vu dans plusieurs fic d'ailleurs). L'Éventreur … pas la peine de vous dire qui sait. Pour Skelington, il s'agit bien de « l'étrange Noël de monsieur Jack ». Russel est juste une blague, c'est une race de chien. Le dernier étant « Jack et le haricot magique », évidement. Je suis sur qu'en cherchant un peu plus, on peut en trouver d'autre._


	8. SH 1 - 7 le rideau se lève

_Salut à tous ! Me revoilà enfin !_

 _Désolé pour l'attente, je me suis laissé distraire. J'aimerais me rattraper et poster la suite rapidement, mais j'ai peur que ça va être compliqué. De plus ce chapitre est le premier de mes trois « cauchemars ». J'ai tout le scénario, mais j'ai du mal à les écrire. Mais je vais les faire ! Le chapitre 10 est déjà en brouillon ainsi que le 11ième qui est le premier chapitre de l'acte 2._

 _Que dire du précédent … pas grand chose à part présenter le personnage d'Amon. Il y a juste un détail que j'ai oublier de mettre. Je ferais la correction peut être plus tard. Je ne sais pas encore comment l'insérer. Je vous préviendrai._

 _Allez ! Place à la suite et bonne lecture !_

* * *

ARC I : sauver l'hiver

 **chapitre 7 : le rideau se lève**

Assis sur le parapet, les pieds dans le vide, une personne encapuchonné jouait au majorette avec un long bâton trop grand pour lui. Le lapin de pâques le reconnut immédiatement et la moutarde lui montait déjà au nez en voyant ainsi le garçon rêvasser, pendant que lui et les autres gardiens avaient remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver.

\- Gelure ! Cria t'il par accès de colère, ignorant la nervosité des petites fées, qui jusqu'alors se tenaient derrière lui.

L'interpellé sursauta et faillit laisser tomber le bâton de ses mains. Après un bref coup d'œil, le garçon se redressa rapidement , et fit quelques pas vers le lapin et s'arrêta à une bonne distance de sécurité.

\- Hey salut Bunny, quoi de neuf ? Dit l'adolescent, balançant nonchalamment le bâton sur son épaule, la capuche cachant la moitié de son visage, ne montrant qu'un large sourire forcé.

\- Quoi de neuf ?! Te fous pas de moi glaçon sans cervelle !

Le lapin furibond s'avança en repoussant les petites fées qui volaient autour de lui. Après tout ce stresse qu'il avait enduré, les poings serrés, il se retenait d'étrangler le jeune gardien. Ce dernier, visiblement très inquiet, essaya de garder une bonne distance entre eux. Tournant la tête sur leur environnement, le garçon essayait de trouver une échappatoire, chose que le lapin en colère ne laisserait pas faire.

\- Sais tu seulement depuis combien de temps on te cherche ?! Nord est en train de nous faire une crise d'angoisse ! Tooth et Sandy doivent faire des heures supp. pour retrouver tes fesses ! Et moi j'ai dut me coltiner tous les glaciers, les montagnes et les plaines gelées, pendant que toi, tu fais quoi ?! Tu te promènes comme de rien n'était. Alors tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, sinon je me ferais un plaisir de te faire la visite guidé de tous les déserts et volcans du globe …

\- Doucement Bunny … , calma le garçon en levant les mains en défense. Je … je suis désolé. Euh … J'ai pas vus le temps passer. Tu vois … je … j'avais un rendez-vous, reprit il rapidement devant l'impatience du pooka. Enfin, plus une réunion qui n'était pas prévu … si ! Elle était prévu, sauf que d'habitude je n'y vais pas, et j'avais complètement oublié, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me chercher. Et j'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir, dit il en souriant maladroitement.

\- Une réunion ? demanda Bunny sceptique.

\- Ouais, euh … une réunion … entre esprits de l'hiver. En général ils se débrouillent très bien sans moi. Sauf que là, comme je suis maintenant un gardien et tout le tralala qui va avec, ils voulaient avoir mon avis. Ça a traîné en longueur et on m'a demandé quelques services. Ça m'a pris plus de temps que je pensais. Mais c'est bon j'ai terminé ! Je passais dans le coin pour voir Jamie, mais il dort … Bon maintenant on peut y aller ? On devrait retourner au pôle. Prends tes tunnels, je vais voir mon lac et j'arrive !

Bunny voulut rétorquer, mais quelque chose dans son esprit l'en empêcha, lui demandant de se calmer et de bien regarder. Le Jack en face de lui était nerveux et craintif. Il restait éloigné et ne cessait de gigoter sur ses pieds, jouant avec le bâton et regardant toujours autour de lui, jamais le lapin. Habituellement il aurait tenu tête et répondu aux attaques de Bunny avec ses railleries, sur de lui, n'ayant pas besoin de pseudo excuse. Mais là c'était tout l'inverse.

Reprenant conscience des fées autour de lui, il vit la petite Quenotte au dessus de son épaule. À aucun moment l'une d'entre elles ne s'étaient approché de Jack, ce qui était inhabituel pour la fée aux yeux verrons. Elle secoua doucement la tête indiquant son aversion. Reprenant son attention sur le garçon, Bunny remarqua deux détails que la colère lui avait caché, et pas des moindres. Le premier était le bâton, bâton que Jack chérissait plus que sa propre vie. Dans les mains du garçon il était qu'un simple bout de bois terne, aucun givre se glissait le long de l'écorce. Normalement le moindre contact entre eux et le givre se répandait sur tout le long. Mais là rien. Le second était son odeur, ce n'était pas l'odeur boisé entouré d'une aura glacé. Au lieu de cela, c'était plus une odeur de linge, de renfermé et de vernis. Et toute ces excuses de réunion d'esprits hivernaux, ce n'est que des mensonges.

\- Tu n'es pas Jack Frost, intervint il sèchement.

\- Grillé.

Le masque étant tombé, l'usurpateur ne resta pas plus longtemps sur place. Aussitôt, il laissa Bunny en plan pour sauter du parapet sur sa droite. Incapable de voler, il se réceptionna sur le toit voisin. Sauf que le gardien de l'espoir était un grand guerrier et n'allait sûrement pas laisser la pâle copie s'enfuir. Avec aisance, le pooka le prit en chasse, sautant à son tour sur l'autre immeuble suivit des petites fées en furie. Le faux-Jack continua à sauter sur un nouveau bâtiment, se faisant rattraper peu à peu par ses poursuivants. Il trouva alors se qu'il cherchait depuis l'arrivé du lapin grincheux, une porte libre d'accès. À quelques mètres de la porte, il aperçut du coin de l'œil plusieurs petites fées prêtent à l'atteindre et il savait que le lapin n'était pas très loin derrière. Sa fuite n'allait pas être de tout repos. Alors au dernier moment il se détourna pour chercher une autre sortie de secours hors d'atteinte de ses poursuivants. Les fées prisent au dépourvu se cognèrent sur la porte en métal, sonné, donnant quelques secondes d'avance au fuyard. Ce dernier en profita pour se jeter dans le vide pour amortir sa chute sur un auvent et atterrir sans heurt sur le béton. À peine le pied posé au sol qu'il reprit sa course profitant de l'obscurité des ruelles sombres pour s'enfuir.

Mais la vérité, c'est que le chasseur actuel n'était pas un adversaire facile à semer. Sur ses talons, Bunny ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il utilisa un de ses tunnels pour ressortir aussitôt dans la rue et voir l'usurpateur s'enfuir dans l'ombre.

Le fuyard était plutôt doué, pensa Bunny. Il ne prenait que les ruelles étroites et changeait souvent de direction, ce qui empêchait le lapin d'utiliser ses boomerangs. Mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant, utilisant son ouïe et l'aide des fées pour ne pas le perdre. Les petites colleteuses de dents, plus rapide ne cessaient de voler autour du faux-Jack. Ce dernier essayait d'atteindre une porte dès qu'il prenait suffisamment d'avance. Mais les fées venaient constamment le distraire.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à jouer au chat et à la souris, le fuyard se retrouva dans une impasse dégager. Pour son bonheur il y avait une porte. C'était là son unique ticket de sortie, car s'il se transformait, il devait prendre une forme assez grande pour garder le bâton encombrant. Mais le changement allait lui faire prendre les quelques mètres d'avance sur ses poursuivants et s'il prenait la voie des airs, il allait être une cible facile. Donc sans plus d'hésitation, il s'efforça à faire un dernier sprint. Mais la route dégagé laissait un avantage au lapin furieux qui ne tarda pas à apparaître à son tour à l'entrée de l'impasse.

Bunny commençait à comprendre le petit manège du fuyard. Depuis le début il avait remarquer qu'il essayait d'entrer dans différents bâtiments, mais les petites fées, qui se doutaient de quelque chose, l'en avaient empêché jusqu'à présents. La voie était dégagée et le faux-Jack n'était plus très loin d'une porte, les fées trop éloigner pour exercer leur manœuvre précédentes. Et Quenotte, toujours à ses côtés ne pouvait rien y changer seule. Mais le terrain était à l'avantage du lapin géant. Sans aucun obstacle, il accéléra sa course et juste avant que sa cible n'atteigne la porte, il se redressa pour lancer d'un mouvement fluide ses boomerangs.

Avec le sifflement du vent, l'adolescent entendit les projectiles. De justesse il se baissa pour éviter le premier boomerangs. Sauf que le second vint à sa suite frapper ses jambes le faisant tomber juste devant la porte. Ne cherchant pas à en savoir d'avantage, il se redressa du mieux qu'il put pour se jeter sur sa sortie. Faisant fonctionner sa magie, il eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir la porte qu'une masse importante le fit basculer à travers le passage. Sans savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière, les deux tombèrent dans le vide pour attérir rapidement sur le sol. Bunny dut lâcher sa proie pour se réceptionner. Quand à l'usurpateur il roula un peu plus loin laissant le bâton à côté du Pooka rétablit.

Toujours en alerte, Bunny repéra son environnement. Le lieu où il se trouvait n'avait rien à voir avec l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ils étaient dans une sorte de grotte immense sombre. De multiple ouvertures étaient disponible le long des parois. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide d'où ils venaient, il vit une vielle porte en bois encore ouverte accroché au mur près de deux mètres au dessus du sol. Il aperçut un filet rouge lumineux dans l'embrasure de la porte et cette dernière commençait lentement à se refermer. Un cri strident lointain fit vibrer ses oreilles, mais il reporta finalement son attention vers les gémissements au centre de la pièce.

Le garçon se redressait lentement en massant son épaule douloureuse. Dans la chute, la capuche était tombé, laissant libre les habituels cheveux blanc de l'esprit hivernal. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, une lueur de panique et de colère passèrent dans les iris rouges.

\- Non, tu dois pas être là, s'indigna l'adolescent en se retournant vers l'un des passages. Faites votre boulot, empêchez le de sortir !

En réponse, des hennissement aiguës, semblable au grincement qu'il avait entendu plus tôt, vinrent résonner dans la pièces accompagné de sabots frappant le sol. Rapidement une multitude de chevaux noirs débarquèrent par les ouvertures. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps au pooka pour comprendre la situation. L'usurpateur utilisait les portes pour voyager et l'avait emmener directement dans l'antre de Pitch Black. Et il était quasiment sur que ce dernier était responsable de la disparition de Jack.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il récupéra le bâton pour l'accrocher dans son dos à la place de ses boomerangs, tenus dans ses mains prêts à faire disparaître des cauchemars. Il se retourna vers Quenotte qui l'avait suivit jusque là. Vue la situation, ils devaient faire vite.

\- Va prévenir les autres.

La petite fées acquiesça en silence et traversa la porte juste avant qu'elle ne se ferme.

* * *

Penché sur son bureau, Nord ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Pourtant les derniers préparatifs pour noël se déroulaient bien, mais les quelques messages qu'il recevait des gardiens ne le rassuraient pas. Jusqu'à présent, Bunny, Tooth et Sandy n'avait trouvé aucune trace du jeune gardien, comme s'il s'était volatilisé. Les yeux rivé sur les listes devant lui, il remarqua que peu à peu l'ambiance des bruits de fonds avait changé. Les déplacement des yétis se faisaient plus pressés et ils hurlaient à tout va des ordres que le russe ne parvenait pas à comprendre à cause du vacarme croissant.

La porte de son bureau claqua le faisant sursauter pour voir Phil, son plus fidèle yéti, lui parler frénétiquement dans son langage. Comprenant le message, ses yeux s'arrondir de stupéfaction pour sortir en trombe, se jetant sur la balustrade pour constater se qu'il se passait dans l'atelier.

\- **B** edstviye … (catastrophe)

Tous les yétis avaient abandonné leur poste. Tandis qu'un groupe emmenait les jouets en sécurité, aidé par les elfes en panique, un autre groupe avait installé le système contre les incendies pour arroser les murs en proie à des flammes grandissantes, et un dernier s'attaquait à la massive double-porte du grand salon à coup de hache et piller en guise de bélier. La chaleur, la fumée noire et l'odeur de brûlée commençaient à envahir dangereusement la salle principale.

Les incendies étaient rares dans l'atelier, car les yétis étaient très prudent de se côté là et veillaient à ce que les elfes ne causent pas de tel incident. De plus, ils étaient parfaitement équipé et entraîné de tel sorte que les incendies étaient traité en quelques minutes. Le feu était après un terrible ennemi pour le père noël, car s'il arrivait quelque chose aux jouets, il n'y aurait pas de noël.

La source venait apparemment dans le salon, et d'après Phil, un yéti était resté à l'intérieur. Malgré les coups de haches et de bélier, la grande porte ne bougeait pas. Il faut dire que les yétis étaient de formidable constructeur, que se soit en qualité, en finesse et, dans le cas présent, en résistance. Il fallait à tout pris ouvrir cette porte pour éteindre ces flammes et espéré que le yéti soit encore en vie.

Le cosaque réagit aussitôt en conséquence. Il retourna rapidement dans son bureau pour attraper ses deux sabres, avant de descendre les escaliers vers le nœud du problème.

\- William ! Steve ! Hurla t-il dans la cohue. Allez à l'étage supérieur et inférieur, empêcher la propagation. Alan ! Va dehors avec ton équipe passer par les fenêtres. Inondez moi ce salon, et passez par la cheminée s'il le faut !

Équipé de leur canon, les yétis nommés accompagnés de plusieurs congénères obéir et allèrent vers les lieux nommés. Quand à Nord, il s'attaqua à la porte récalcitrante. Le bois était brûlant, mais tenait, et la fumé s'échappait par la moindre ouverture. Observant la porte de plus près, il remarqua des grains de sable noir sur le bois et son œil avisé détermina que ce n'était pas du charbon. Marmonnant un nom qu'il n'avait pas souhaité citer pendant encore longtemps, il brandit un de ses sabres, empreignant sa magie à l'intérieur, avant de l'abattre dans la fente entre les deux battant. Ne pouvant résister à la puissante attaque, les portes cédèrent, s'ouvrant avec fracas, soufflées par la chaleur intense.

Tendit que trois yétis rentrèrent dans la pièce pour sauver leur confrère coincé à l'intérieur, les flammes libérées se jetèrent à l'assaut de la salle du globe. Toujours posté au première loge, Nord attendit quelques secondes avant que quatre yétis ne ressortent, dont un gravement brûlé, mais vivant. Le soulagement ne fut que de courte durée lorsqu'une voix sinistre résonna au dessus du vacarme.

\- Impressionnant. Je ne pensais pas que cette vieille bicoque fasse un si beau feu de joie.

\- Pitch ! Cria le cosaque en se retournant vers l'homme sombre qui était posté sur le globe. Tu vas regretter de ton geste !

\- Pourquoi tant de violence dès que je viens saluer une vieille connaissance.

\- Si tu crois que tu peux t'en sortir comme ça !

\- Allez détends toi un peu, tu es sur les nerfs, taquina Pitch serein.

\- Un accident un vite arrivé lorsque l'on est stressé, murmura une douce voix dans l'oreille du russe.

Surpris par la voix inconnue, Nord se retourna pour ne voir que les yétis se battre contre les flammes. Entre deux mouvements, il aperçut la silhouette d'une femme voilée, tout de blanc vêtu, à l'autre bout de la salle, un sourire carmin tranchant à la pâleur de la vision. Il ne put la voir qu'une seconde avant qu'une déflagration éclate entre eux, emportant dans son souffle tous ceux qui passaient devant. Des jouets enflammés, qui devaient être entreposé dans la pièce qui venait exploser, furent projeté dans la grande salle, propageant encore plus les flammes.


	9. SH 1 - 8 mission à accomplir

_Haha ! Je l'ai fait ! Et j'y croyait pas. Je voulais me rattraper de mon absence. Et donc voilà le chapitre 8. N'espérez pas trop avoir le neuvième la semaine prochaine, je risque d'être pas mal occupé._

 _Je ne possède toujours pas les personnages et l'univers de RotG_

 _Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Arc I – sauver l'hiver

 **Chapitre 8 : mission à accomplir**

Le faux-Jack, ne voulant pas faire face au lapin en colère, profita de la cohue provoqué par les chevaux de Pitch pour filer en douce. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de changer d'apparence dans la foulé. Il avait tout juste atteint un premier embranchement dans les couloirs sombres qu'il fut tiré en arrière par la capuche du sweat. À moitié étranglé, il tomba rudement sur les fesses. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut soulagé que se ne soit pas le rongeur géant, mais la sorcière démoniaque. Enfin … soulagé en partie.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait mon P'tit poucet ? Railla t-elle. Tu nous as amené du lapin pour le dîner ?

\- Je pouvais pas faire autrement ! Se défendit le garçon en se redressant. Il allait me tuer !

\- Et tu as perdu ta canne à pèche, qui plus est. Pas très malin mon P'tit-poucet. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, maman ne vas pas t'abandonner, pas pour cette fois-ci. Vas récupérer ton ami et emmènes à la maison de tatie Lady. Moi je vais vérifier si ce lapin est à jour dans ses vaccins.

* * *

La petite fée des dents s'était envolé. La porte d'où ils étaient venus s'était refermé. Maintenant les chevaux de cauchemars se jetaient sur le gardien de l'espoir sans vergogne pour le terrasser. L'esprit usurpateur en avait profité pour s'enfuir. C'est donc avec ses aptitudes de grand combattant que Bunny détruisait les uns après les autres les cauchemars qui l'attaquaient. Le long bâton dans son dos le gênait dans ses mouvements, mais c'était un bien précieux qu'il ne leur laisserait pas.

Sautant, courant, lançant ses boomerangs ou ses œufs explisifs, et ripostant à coup de poing ou de pieds, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au tunnel où il avait vu partir le fuyard. Bien que les chevaux ne cessaient d'apparaître, la lapin parvint à avancer à une bonne allure, mais pas assez à son goût pour rattraper l'usurpateur. Prenant des chemins au hasard, il comptait sur ça chance pour prendre la bonne direction. Il arriva finalement dans une grande salle remplit de ponts et d'escaliers menant à d'autres tunnels. Cet endroit était un labyrinthe sans fin.

N'ayant aucun moyen pour se repérer, Bunny dut choisir un chemin au hasard. Il jeta son dévolu sur un passage à l'écart en contrebas caché sous des escaliers. Sautant dans le vide, il lança ses boomerangs pour terrasser les chevaux qui venait à sa rencontre, avant de se réceptionner sur le sol froid et récupérer ses armes qui revenaient à lui. Puis il reprit sa course vers la route choisie.

Le tunnel était bien plus sombre que les précédents. En conséquence il dut allumer un de ses œufs phosphorescents pour ne pas foncer dans un mur. Mais l'inconvénient était que les cauchemars le repéraient plus rapidement. Dans sa course, il ne fit pas attention aux multiples toile d'araignée qui jonchaient le tunnel. Un élément étrange qui n'était pas présent dans les autres sections qu'il avait traversé. Mais le temps pressait. Son esprit était uniquement tourné vers un jeune gardien qui devait être quelques part dans ce labyrinthe, et qui sait dans quel état. Il fit encore moins attention à une petite araignée qui s'était accroché à son pelage. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se frotter la nuque lorsqu'il y sentit comme une petite piqûre.

Il ne cessait de courir, traversant couloir après couloir, changeant de direction ou de niveau de temps en temps. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond, et les chevaux de sables attaquaient sans s'arrêter. Pièces après pièces fouillées, la fatigue commençait à peser. Les cauchemars en avaient profité pour le frapper. Mais le pooka se relevait à chaque fois avec hargne. Il avait une mission à accomplir et il comptait bien la réaliser.

Lorsqu'il atteignit un nouvel espace où de multiple passerelles se croisaient tel un carrefour géant sur plusieurs niveaux, il perçut une légère odeur différente jusqu'à maintenant. Cet odeur mettant ses instincts animal en branle. Prenant de la hauteur, il en chercha l'origine. Forte heureusement, les cauchemars avaient décidé de se calmer un peu, bien qu'il pouvait entendre au loin une nouvelle vague arriver. Au moins il put reprendre son souffle et chasser la sensation de vertige qui se montrait.

Scrutant les environs, il aperçut finalement des petites taches sombres sur le sol d'une passerelle, cet élément ne collant pas avec le reste. Il sauta sur la passerelle pour les identifier. Ce n'étaient que quelques gouttes, tombé sur le sol en ligne tous les un ou deux mètres. Avec la couleur rouge et l'odeur particulière, il ne pouvait être que du sang. En se concentrant, Bunny put repérer la même odeur de linge renfermé qu'il avait sentit un peu plus tôt. À ces informations, l'esprit du pooka se révulsa, chassant toutes sensations de fatigue et de vertige. Ils avaient blessé Jack Frost, celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son petit frère. Lançant un regard haineux dans la direction où allait les traces de sang, il ignora les hennissements sauvages qui se rapprochaient et bondit vers les tunnels à une vitesse record.

* * *

Noël était dans moins de 48 heures et l'atelier du père noël était en proie aux flammes, aux jouets fous et aux cauchemars. Tandis que des elfes courageux se battaient contre des jouets qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, comme s'ils étaient possédés, les yétis tentaient d'éteindre le feu et de faire face aux attaques des chevaux de sable. Quand à Nord, il essayait d'atteindre le commandant de cette attaque, sauf qu'à chaque fois que l'homme sombre était à porté, une poutre enflammée, un cauchemars, une explosion ou un effondrement l'obligea à reculer. Protégé par ces contres-temps, le croquemitaine se moquait du cosaque, heureux du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Voyant que cela ne menait à rien, Nord prit du recul pour réfléchir un instant à la situation. L'incendie s'était grandement propager. Les yétis occupé par les cauchemars faiblissaient de plus en plus. Tout n'était plus que chaos. Malheureusement le cosaque dut se résigner au fait que l'atelier ne pouvait être sauvé. Mais en tant que gardien de l'émerveillement, il devait au moins sauver noël.

Ripostant contre deux cauchemars qui tentèrent leur chance, le cosaque décida qu'il était tant de mettre en route le plan de dernier recours. Repérant Phil qui se battait vaillamment, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui.

\- Phil ! cria le cosaque à travers le brouhaha. Code Sapin de Secours, exécution !

Le yéti, ayant une parfaite confiance envers son chef, abandonna alors son poste de combat pour aller donner les nouveaux ordres. Nord reporta son attention au croquemitaine, là où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Maintenant il devait le tenir occuper jusqu'à ce que tout le monde puisse être évacuer. Il le retrouva finalement sur le balcon supérieur, cependant son attention n'était plus tourné vers la bataille, mais vers un de ses cauchemars à ses côtés. Son regard se durcit un instant avant qu'il ne se retourne vers le centre de la salle.

\- Termine le travail ici, entendit le cosaque.

Aussitôt Pitch se retourna pour disparaître dans les ombres. Se retournant vers là où il s'adressait, Nord vit de nouveau la femme blanche devant le globe, parfaitement sereine, faire un petit salut à l'homme qui était parti.

* * *

Franchement, Amon ne savait pas ce que la sorcière avait prévu de faire avec le lapin de pâques. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il s'était bien planté en le ramenant ici et qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure lorsque Pitch allait se pointer. Donc il était préférable de suivre les instructions de la sorcière folle. En fait, c'était le plan de secours si un tel imprévu se passait. Il n'y avait donc pas de surprise.

S'étant familiarisé avec le labyrinthe qui servait de repaire au croquemitaine, il avait traversé couloirs, salles et escaliers pour rejoindre la petite cellule qui contenait son objectif. Bien que très familier avec les portes, celle en noires qui se dressait devant lui le répugnait. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser n'importe quelle porte pour voyager. Il y avait des conditions. La plus évidente était que les portes devaient être suffisamment en bonne état. C'est à dire, pas de trou et qu'elles puissent se fermer complètement. Une des autres conditions était qu'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser si elle était imprégné par une autre magie. Et c'était le cas pour celle qui se dressait devant lui. Il n'y a pas de porte dans le domaine Pitch Black. Celle par laquelle il était entré (avec le lapin en clandestin) avait été installé pour son propre compte. Les autres n'était que du sable noir.

La porte s'ouvrant sous sa main, le spectacle morbide s'offrit à lui.

Pas grand chose n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. Il y avait même le sceau métallique qui était resté dans un coin. À la faible lumière, les flaques sombres avaient séché, répandant une odeur désagréable. Seul l'occupant de la cellule avait changé de place. Au pied d'un mur taché de sang, où trois lances dont deux cassées étaient encore planté dans la pierre, le jeune gardien était recroquevillé sur lui même, inerte. L'apparence qu'Amon avait pris n'était maintenant plus qu'un hommage à l'esprit blessé. Il était tellement recouvert de sang, qu'on ne voyait presque plus la couleur de sa peau originelle. En observant bien, on pouvait voir les entailles et les brûlures caché partiellement par le sang. Et dans le dos voûté du garçon, l'imitateur retrouva les deux morceaux et la quatrième lance manquante. Et il ne voulait franchement pas savoir comment il s'était décroché.

Bien qu'attristé par le spectacle, Amon devait faire son travail. Il se dirigeait vers le corps ensanglanté pour changer d'apparence rapidement après être entré. Ce serait un blasphème de garder l'apparence du jeune gardien devant l'original dans cet état. Cette fois-ci il prit la forme d'une créature plus imposante. Bien qu'il est la taille et la silhouette d'un grand ours brun, son pelage était remplacé par de longue écaille de couleur crème, atypique aux pangolins*. Son gros ventre, son long museau et ses pattes démesurées étaient dans une nuance plus foncé. Face à lui, l'adolescent paraissait encore plus petit et fragile.

S'attelant à sa tache, l'ours-pangolin attrapa entre ses longues griffes épaisses les lances brisées pour les retirer le plus rapidement et délicatement possible. Le garçon ne réagit pas au mouvement, son esprit bien trop plongé dans l'inconscience. Ignorant le sang suintant des plaies béante, Amon l'installa sur son épaule. C'était vraiment macabre, il avait l'impression de porter un cadavre, la température froide de son corps amplifiait l'impression. Seul la faible respiration sifflante était la seule preuve que l'esprit était encore vivant.

La première partie du plan d'évacuation étant réalisé sans difficulté, maintenant il fallait sortir du repaire. Sauf que sa porte-voyage attitré n'était probablement pas accessible à cause du lapin. Il était préférable d'éviter des ennuis inutiles. Donc retour à la bonne vieille méthode, la porte principale. Donc aussi rapidement que son corps massif et lourd lui permettait, l'ours-pangolin repartit dans le dédale pour rejoindre la salle principale.

Rangda et les chevaux de cauchemars devaient bien leur travail car sa traversée fut sans encombre jusqu'à la salle du globe. L'adolescent sur son épaule n'avait pas réagit au déplacement, et vu son état, il ne se réveillera pas de s'y tôt. Il perdait encore du sang là où était planté les lances, les blessures n'ayant pas eu le temps de se refermer bien qu'il soit immortel, bien trop fragilisé pour ça. Maintenant les écailles de la bête avait pris une teinte rouge sur son épaule et son ventre. D'ailleurs, connaissant Pitch, il trouvait bizarre que le garçon ne soit pas en proie à des cauchemars.

Le chemin était sans danger, Amon reprit sa route vers un tunnel. Alors qu'il allait emprunter le dernier passage qui menait à l'extérieur, des explosions et des cris résonnèrent de l'autre côté, de la fumé multicolore s'échappait des cavité. Lorsque que les bruits et les hennissements se calmèrent, une silhouette se dessina à travers la brume colorée. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, un lapin de plus de 2 mètres au pelage gris ébouriffé et haletant fixait furieusement l'ours.

\- RENDS MOI JACK FROST !

\- Tu peux pas me lâcher toi ! Grogna l'ours en réponse.

Ce n'était pas le moment. Au moins avec le jeune gardien sur l'épaule, le lapin n'allait pas prendre le risque de lancer ses bombes ou ses boomerangs. Le mieux était de profiter du peu d'avance qu'il avait, en espérant qu'il puisse le semer à l'extérieur. En réponse à ses prières, de nouveaux cauchemars sortirent des ombres et attaquèrent le lapin de pâques. Amon ne prit pas le temps de les encourager et préféra aller directement dans le tunnel.

En temps normal, il aurait utilisé sa forme de corbeau. Sauf que, le tunnel finissant en une impasse n'avait qu'un puits étroit au plafond qui menait à la surface, et prendre le passage avec un corps inerte dans les pattes rendait la monté impossible. Il se faufila donc dans le trou toujours dans sa forme d'ours avec l'adolescent sur son épaule. Même si son corps était imposant, les aptitudes d'escalade de l'ours avec les griffes du pangolin lui permirent de grimper facilement, de quoi concurrencer le père noël dans une cheminé.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin à l'air libre, il ne prit pas la peine de contempler la petite clairière enneigée entouré d'arbres morts. En un claquement de doigt, il pris l'apparence du grand corbeau- cigogne noir et attrapa dans ses longues serres l'esprit mourant. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de trouver une porte pour aller près du manoir de Lady, car la encore toute la demeure était imprégné de la magie de son propriétaire, et donc il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre directement. Mais au moins une fois le voyage fait, il sera en sécurité.

À peine avait t-il atteint la cime des arbres qu'il sentit un lien s'enrouler autour de son corps et le tirer vers le bas. La neige amortit sa chute, l'adolescent tombant juste à côté. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée (ou plutôt sa nuit), pensa t-il. En premier il était tombé sur un enfant avec un peu trop d'imagination, puis c'est le lapin de pâques qui lui est tombé dessus, ensuite ce lapin avait réussi à le suivre et maintenant on l'empêche de quitter le plancher des vaches. Ça commençait à bien faire !

Sortant de la neige, Amon était bien décider à tenter sa chance contre la personne qui lui avait volé dans les plumes. Une idée qui lui est sortit aussitôt de la tête lorsqu'il vit un petit homme doré en colère avec une petite fée aux yeux verrons voler à ses côtés. Ok, se défouler sur le marchand de sable n'était pas une bonne idée pour commencer à s'échauffer.

\- Hola l'ami … on peut peut-être régler ça de façon civilisé, dit il en levant ses ailes en signe de reddition.

Mais en réponse Sandy forma un fouet dans sa main et l'envoya claquer vers le corbeau. Par peur, celui-ci mit ses ailes devant lui pour se protéger. Or, rien ne vint. Écartant doucement ses plumes, Amon vit le marchand de sable regardant vers le ciel nocturne, son fouet doré au sol coupé par une flèche noire. Intrigué, il jeta un coup dans la même direction. Flottant au-dessus de la forêt sur un nuage de sable noir et entouré de chevaux de cauchemars impatients, se dressait Pitch Black . Un simple regard de l'homme dans sa direction lui informa qu'il avait intérêt à déguerpir rapidement.

* * *

 _* c'est quoi un pangolin ? Vous me demandez. C'est un petit animal qui ressemble beaucoup au tatou. Sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir une « carapace », son corps est hérissé de longues écailles, un peu comme un hérisson (mais avec des écailles à la place des piques)._


	10. SH 1 - 9 les uns après les autres

_Ça faisait longtemps … Désolé, j'ai pas mal été occupé ces temps-ci. La suite risque de mettre un peu de temps à venir, mais au moins le brouillon est déjà fait, donc j'espère pouvoir revenir rapidement. Encore un chapitre et on change de décor en passant à la seconde partie.. Pas grand chose d'autre à dire sur ce coup là. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message, ça fait toujours plaisir. (Je ne possède pas Rise of th Guardian, comme toujours …)._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

ARC I – sauver l'hiver

 **Chapitre 9 :** **les uns après les autres**

Il était si proche. Il l'avait enfin retrouver. Mais ses stupides cauchemars lui barraient sans cesse la route. Pendant un instant il avait hésité, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il avait vu. Après tout, ce genre de chose ne pouvait pas arriver à un esprit. Aucun ne se rabaisserait à un tel acte de barbarie, surtout envers un gardien. Mais lorsqu'il discerna quelques mèches blanches du frêle corps ensanglanté que portait l'étrange ours sur son épaule, la vérité le frappa tel un coup de poing dans le ventre. Les gardiens n'étaient pas invulnérables, Pitch l'avait déjà démontré par le passé avec Sandy.

La fureur s'était emparé de lui, faisant disparaître toute protestation de son corps fatigué. La colère et l'angoisse guidaient maintenant ses gestes. Les chevaux de sables sortaient des ombres, encore et encore, bloquant le chemin menant à la source de son angoisse. Il avait peur, terrifié même que le garçon soit mort ou qu'il n'arrive pas à temps. Les muscles tendus, le souffle court, mais les yeux toujours rivé vers le tunnel où était parti l'ours à écailles beige avec le garçon, il détruisait tous les cauchemars qui venaient à lui, encaissant les coups qu'il recevait.

Pas après pas, le lapin de Pâques avançait lentement. Il avait l'impression que cette bataille avait durée des heures, se déroulant au ralenti. Et pourtant tout allait si vite. Sautant et esquivant, il se fraya un chemin pour enfin atteindre son but. Il avait à peine pénétré dans le tunnel qu'il laissa derrière lui une poignet d'œufs explosif, déchaînant leur violence à la seconde qui suivit. La détonation provoqua un éboulement qui bloqua le passage, protégeant ainsi ses arrières.

Aucun cauchemars vint face à lui. Son esprit bien trop occuper pour se soucier de la raison, il avança aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait, montant dans le puits sans réfléchir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva dans une sinistre clairière sous un ciel de nuage noir qu'il s'octroya une pause. Ses oreilles sifflaient, ses poumons lui faisaient mal à chaque respirations, une migraine faisait rage, ses muscles étaient courbaturés et son corps frissonnaient. Mais il ignora tout ça, car quelqu'un d'autre était dans un état bien pire que lui, et il devait le retrouver.

Scrutant les environs, il ne prit pas garde au cauchemars qui s'abattit sur lui. Par réflexe, lorsqu'il vit l'ombre, il positionna ses bras en défense. Mais le cheval ne l'atteignit jamais, un filet doré venant le frapper, changeant le sable noir en or. Se détendant un peu mais toujours vigilant, il vit le petit marchand de sable se positionner près de lui tout en gardant une zone de sécurité autour d'eux.

\- Sandy !

Mais l'heure n'était pas au réjouissance. Le regard du petit homme doré était sévère. Il pointa en silence une direction avant qu'une ombre massive se jette sur eux. L'esprit épuisé roula sur le coté évitant l'attaque, pendant que le marchand de sable créa un bouclier doré. La seconde qui suivit, une lame obsidienne déchira le bouclier révélant un homme sombre au teint grisâtre.

\- Eh bien mon vieille ami, se moqua le croquemitaine, c'est impolie d'ignorer la personne avec qui on parle. Voudrais tu te joindre à nous, lapin ?

Sandy qui avait créé un autre petit bouclier rond dans ses mains pour stopper la faux, repoussa la lame. Aussitôt il changea le petit bouclier en un marteau géant qu'il balança en un grand swing, ce qui fit reculer Pitch. Alors que Sandy partit à ses trousses, une petite fée colibri vint voler devant le museau du pooka avant de repartir dans la direction que le marchand de sable avait indiqué précédemment. Oubliant le combat entre les deux rivaux, Bunny remarqua un grand oiseau noir qui se débattait pour sortir quelques chose de la neige pendant que la petite fée tournait autour de lui le dérangeant sans cesse. D'un coup d'aile, le corbeau repoussa Quenotte pour enfin sortir le corps du jeune gardien meurtrit et s'envoler à travers les arbres.

Il ne fallait pas prendre plus de temps pour reprendre son souffle. Le lapin géant ignora alors la bataille qui se tramait au dessus de lui, faisant confiance au marchand de sable pour repousser le croquemitaine. Il força ses muscles tremblant par leur usage intensif pour partir à la suite de l'oiseau de malheur. S'il parvenait à sortir de la forêt, perdrait alors ses chances de récupérer Jack. Et fort heureusement, la vitesse n'était pas le point fort du corbeau. Rapidement, tout en slalomant entre les arbres, Bunny le rattrapa et profita d'une mince ouverture pour lui lancer un de ses boomerangs. L'arme décrivit un arc de cercle pour atteindre le flanc du volatile. Frappé de plein fouet, ce dernier dériva de sa trajectoire et alla rouler sur le sol, l'obligeant à lâcher sa proie.

Le pooka profita de ce moment pour diminuer la distance qui le séparait du jeune esprit échoué. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour constater son état. La vue qu'il avait devant lui eu l'effet d'une douche glacé, faisant tomber toute adrénaline. Le garçon étendu sur le dos était recouvert de sang, ecchymoses noires, d'entailles profondes et de brûlures suppurantes, ne laissant peu de place à sa peau terne. Il ne restait même que de très rare mèches blanches qui n'avaient pas été teinté par le sang. Bunny n'osait même pas le toucher. Son corps déjà frêle sans son large sweat, donnait l'impression qu'il allait se brisé au moindre contact. Au moins les mouvements faibles du torse et les sifflement qu'il produisait indiquait qu'il était encore vivant.

Bunny n'eut pas le temps de l'appeler, qu'il reçut un violent coup sur son épaule, l'éjectant instantanément de sa position et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Ce fut un grognement de rage qu'il lui rappela la présence de l'autre esprit.

\- Arrgh ! Ça commence à bien faire ! Ça va être ta fête !

Le lapin eut à peine le temps d'esquiver lorsqu'une grande masse rouge sauta sur lui. Sautant à son tour en retrait, il constata que ce n'était plus un oiseau géant qui l'avait attaqué, mais une sorte de kangourou aussi grand que lui, au pelage flamboyant, avec le torse et les bras imposant d'un gorille et un museau plus court. Mais c'était bien le même esprit, reconnaissable à la couleur de ses yeux et à la même odeur. L'étrange animal se redressa avec un regard haineux, laissant un petit cratère au sol, là où il avait frappé.

\- T'as complètement bousillé ma journée !

\- Et tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à un gardien. Tu as même signé ton arrêt de mort pour avoir mis Jack dans cette état.

Bunny se positionna à son tour, prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement de son adversaire. Son épaule douloureuse par le choc précédant était une bonne indication de sa force. En temps normal, Jack aurait trouvé cette scène amusante et aurait ajouté quelques choses pour se moquer de lui. Mais l'état du garçon dramatisait la situation.

Prit pas la rage, le pooka se jeta sur son adversaire. Il lança son boomerang dans l'élan pour le distraire et porter un coup de poing dans son visage. Le kangourou repoussa l'arme volante et bloqua le poing. Mais un coup de pied dans son épaule lui fit lâcher prise et tomber sur le côté. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas choisit le kangourou pour rien. De ces pattes puissantes, il se rattrapa et riposta en frappant avec son autres pattes dans l'estomac du lapin. Ce dernier recula à temps et lança plusieurs bombes-oeufs. Sortant de la fumé, le kangourou revint à la charge.

Les deux continuèrent à se battre ainsi, attaquant et esquivant l'autre.

Il était puissant et rapide. Mais Bunny remarqua qu'il manquait de technique. Le kangourou ne donnait que des coup direct et ses déplacements ne comptaient que sur sa force. Et bien qu'il se sentait de plus en plus épuisé, son adversaire se fatiguant aussi rapidement. Il favorisa alors les attaque à distance, avec ses boomerangs et ses explosifs. À la longue, le kangourou commettra une erreur qui lui sera fatale. À condition que lui même tienne le rythme jusque là.

Et ce qu'il craignait arriva. Ce fut le lapin qui commis une erreur. Il n'a pas été assez rapide. Peut être une demi-seconde de trop pour renvoyer le boomerang et dévier la trajectoire du kangourou. Celui ci en profita pour le frapper directement dans la poitrine découverte. À l'impact Bunny entendit un bruit sourd suivit d'une forte douleur là où le poing l'avait atteint. L'instant d'après se fut dans le dos qu'il sentit une nouvelle douleur, lorsqu'il frappa un arbre quand il fut projeté. Le souffle court, il tomba à genoux essayant de reprendre sa respiration sans vomir.

Tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemars. Un pure cauchemars engendré par ce crétin de Pitch.

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à partir à la recerche de Jack, tout le reste ressemblait à un doux rêve idyllique. Et le monde autour de lui tournait dans une danse douloureuse qui allait continuer s'il restait planté là.

Sa vision mit du temps à se stabiliser, trop de temps pour laisser la créature le mettre KO. Reprenant ses esprits, il trouva le kangourou-boxeur se débattre en grognant contre une nué d'oiseaux au plumage vert émeraude qui ne cessaient de pépier de colère. Il sentit par la suite une douce emprise sur son bras l'aidant à se relever. À ces côté, la fée des dents le fixait de son regard de mère protectrice inquiète.

Elle était arrivée au bon moment. Quelques secondes plus tôt auraient été mieux, mais ça aurait put être pire.

\- Bunny, tout va bien ?! S'exclama t'elle lorsqu'elle le vit vaciller.

\- Ouais, ouais … Tout va bien. J'ai juste besoin de … reprendre mon souffle …

\- Repose toi maintenant. Je prend la relève.

Alors que le pooka s'installa contre l'arbre qu'il avait frappé juste avant, il échangea un regard avec Tooth déterminé. Elle avait parfaitement compris le message et allait finir le travail rapidement.

Bunny devait se reposé. Aux yeux de la fée, il avait l'air exténué et souffrait du choc qu'il avait reçu. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Ses yeux était rouge et il avait du mal à resté fixe. Maintenant elle devait au plus vite se débarrasser de l'étrange créature pour soigner Bunny et surtout Jack. Alors qu'une vingtaine de ses fille voltigeaient autour du kangourou, elle pouvait entendre quelques uns de leurs sœurs pépier d'inquiétude au dessus du corps du jeune gardien inerte.

Battant frénétiquement des ailes, Tooth se jeta à son tour sur le monstre rouge. Serte elle n'avait pas la force de Bunny ou Nord, mais ses coups rapides et les pics que lançaient ses petites ouvrières le déstabilisait.

Assaillit, le kangourou qui essayait de se protéger et de riposter perdit rapidement patience. Hurlant de rage, il frappa à l'aveuglette dans la direction de Tooth, qui recula automatiquement pour l'éviter. Aussitôt, un nuage de fumée recouvrit l'animal, désorientant les petites fées. Mais elles ne restèrent pas longtemps à voler sur place. Tel un éclair bleuté, un fouet éjecta plusieurs d'entre elles, tandis qu'une gueule béante avec quatre long crocs tenta de gober les autres.

Dès que la fumée se dissipa, ce n'était plus un kangourou aux allures de gorille, mais un serpent aux écailles bleu-nuit, dont la tête était aussi grosse qu'une pastèque. Son corps à semi enroulé devait faire au moins huit mètres de longs et avait l'étrange particularité de se scinder en deux pour avoir deux longues et fines queues semblable à des fouets.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!

\- Ne te laisse pas distraire ! Conseilla au loin Bunny à la fée. Il peut changer d'apparence ! Ne le laisse surtout pas s'enfuir avec Jack par une porte !

\- Une porte ?

\- Débarrasse toi de lui ! Je m'occupe de Jack.

\- Bien compris.

Alors que Bunny se dirigea vers le jeune gardien inconscient, Tooth s'élança sur le serpent ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir aux mouvements du lapin. Le reptile redressé à auteur d'homme, évita facilement la fée en se courbant. Il voulut en profiter pour aller mettre hors course le lapin et récupérer Jack, mais la fée revint à la charge, ses ouvrières la suivant.

S'ensuivit une danse entre les oiseaux et le serpent. Les fées grande ou petites, tentaient de piquer les écailles ou de l'édenter tout en évitant la mâchoire et les queues. En face, le serpent se jetait gueule ouverte sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop en se déplaçant en souplesse par mouvement brusque.

Tooth avait bien sur le dessus. Bien que le monstre se défendait bien, il était néanmoins fatigué. Sa vitesse dépassant la sienne, elle profita qu'il soit occupé avec ses filles pour se jeter sur lui et le frapper de toute sa force. Le serpent fut projeté un peu plus loin. C'était maintenant le moment pour mettre hors d'état de nuire la créature transformiste. Mais les actions qui suivirent changea la donne.

Sans prévenir, une masse sombre bondit de l'obscurité des arbres pour se jeter sur Tooth. Par réflexe elle recula rapidement, l'éloignant du reptile sonné. L'agresseur se retourna dans un grognement, prêt à attaquer de nouveau. C'était un énorme chien aux muscles saillant et au pelage sombre avec une tache blanche sur son buste. Mais elle détourna le regard lorsque la fée des dents entendit Bunny s'exclamer et ses filles pépier d'inquiétude. Un second chien identique au premier, mais avec une oreille abîmer, les avait attaqué et se tenait maintenant au dessus de l'adolescent inconscient, pour se positionner dans une posture toute aussi agressive.

\- Tooth ! Attention !

Au cri de Bunny, elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à grand homme massif, un sabre levé, prêt à s'abattre sur elle. Heureusement, un petit projectile lancer par le lapin vint exploser sur l'homme, ce dernier se protégeant de son bras. Le premier chien revint attaquer de nouveau la fée, l'éloignant de son maître pour le défendre.

Perdu dans une fumée bleuté, une voix grave et caverneuse résonna.

\- Emmène le, ordonna l'homme sèchement.

À ces ordre, le serpent se redressa aussitôt pour changer précipitamment de forme. De nouveau en corbeau, le volatile s'envola vers le chien qui gardait le garçon. En même temps la fumée coloré se dissipa et l'homme repartit à la charge. Le pooka se lança à sa rencontre et bloqua le sabre avec son boomerang.

Voyant le molosse à la tache blanche bondir sur Bunny, Tooth intervint pour le plaquer au sol. Sa prise ne fut que de courte durer, car son poids léger ne rivalisait pas avec la force du canidé. Mais au moins son attention se dirigea sur elle et plus sur son collègue. Elle fit en sorte que le chien la suive pour les éloigner au maximum. Une fois à bonne distance, elle récupéra une branche morte en guise et gourdin et appela ses fées en renfort. Ces dernières arrivèrent rapidement se mettant au travail. Mais bien sur le chien ne se laissa pas faire. La fée des dents ne lui laissa le temps de blesser ses filles et commença à le marteler avec son bâton. Lorsque l'animal en eut assez, il recula pour la aller se réfugier dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Enfin débarrasser du molosse, pour le moment, Tooth alla rejoindre Bunny. Elle se stoppa net lorsqu'elle l'entendit crier. Aussitôt, elle repartit à triple vitesse.

Le pooka réprima un cri de douleur lorsque des crocs s'enfoncèrent dans son bras. Il allait donner une bonne droite à l'homme massif. Ce dernier donna un coup de siffler rapide et aussitôt un nouveau chien, avec une cicatrice sur le flanc, vint transpercer la chair du lapin.

Pour se libérer se son étaux, Bunny frappa l'animal de son autre main libre pour le faire lâcher prise. À ce moment là, la fée des dents apparut pour le rejoindre, mais là n'était pas la priorité. Le corbeau était déjà partit avec le garçon et le pooka n'avait rien put faire pour l'en empêcher. Heureusement il avait vu quelques petites fées suivre l'oiseau noir. Leur mère pourrait alors facilement les rattraper.

\- Vas récupérer Jack ! Lui cria t-il.

\- Mais Bunn …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! La coupa Bunny alors qu'il paraît de nouveau le sabre. Je m'occupe de lui ! Vas y !

L'état du pooka l'inquiétait au plus au point. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que sa fierté de guerrier cachait qu'il souffrait. Il était épuisé et tenait à peine debout. Pourtant il s'obstinait à tenir tête à l'homme massif aussi grand que lui. De plus, deux chiens accompagnaient l'homme et un troisième, celui avec la tache blanche, allait les rejoindre. Mais il était conscient que l'état de Jack était une priorité. Tooth savait cela. Elle devait lui faire confiance et juste espérer qu'elle le revoit plus tard avec un jeune esprit hivernale en sécurité.

Elle ordonna à une partie de ses petites fées de soutenir Bunny. C'est le moins qu'elle pouvait faire. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, elle s'envola dans la direction que ses petites ouvrières lui qu'avait pris le corbeau.


	11. SH 1 -10 la tempête et les flammes

_Salut à tous._

 _J'avoue, le chapitre précédent était très très long par rapport aux autres. Mais je pouvais pas le diviser et je voulait me débarrasser de ce passage rapidement. Maintenant on se calme et voilà la fin à la première partie. J'enverrais un « chapitre » récapitulatif sous peu pour poster la suite après._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Arc I – sauver l'hiver

 **Chapitre 10 : perdu dans la tempête et** **les flammes**

Amon avait de l'avance et espérait pouvoir s'en sortir rapidement. Mais le problème était les petites fées qui ne le lâchaient pas. En cet instant il survolait encore la forêt en tournant le dos à Burgess, et les premières maisons de la commune voisine se rapprochaient rapidement.

Les collecteuses de dents volaient autour de lui et essayaient de l'abattre. Mais trop petites, elles avaient autant d'effets que des lancés de petits cailloux. Et puis elles ne voulaient pas que Jack tombe et soit blessé d'avantage.

Lorsque Amon repéra la porte la plus proche entre deux attaques de mini-fées, il rétracta ses ailes et plongea sur celle-ci. Sauf qu'une fée ambitieuse vint se plaquer sur sa tête, l'aveuglant au passage. Impossible de viser juste, il dévia légèrement pour se cogner sur le haut d'un lampadaire. Entraîné par l'élan, le corbeau tomba sur la porte visé et l'ouvrit avec fracas.

Roulant sur le sol, ce ne fut pas la froideur d'un carrelage qui l'accueillit, ni les hautes herbes sauvages qui peuplaient les environs du manoir de Lady, mais un sable sec brûlant. Délesté de la fée aventureuse et de l'esprit blessé, Amon sortit la tête du sable pour se rendre compte où sa magie l'avait envoyé. D'un côté, il pouvait voir un petit abri dont la porte ouverte, avec un liseré rouge brillait dans l'embrasure, était retenue par une vingtaine de petites fées pour l'empêcher de se refermer. Derrière il n'y avait que des dunes de sables sous un ciel bleu sans nuage, s'assombrissant à l'horizon. De l'autre côté s'étendait les mêmes dunes sauf que le ciel et l'horizon avait disparuent derrière nuages de sables en constant mouvement. Une tempête faisait rage. Au vue du décor, à cause du satané lampadaire, il avait perdu sa concentration et sa destination fut changé. Il devait être maintenant dans un désert. Reste à savoir lequel.

Voyant les fées s'agiter, il décida qu'il devait en profiter pour ficher le camp. Et avec sa chance légendaire, aucune autre porte était disponible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Faute de mieux il alla récupérer l'esprit hivernal échoué non loin de lui. Puis il reprit son envol vers la gauche de la tempête. Par expérience, il savait que ça servait à rien de lui tourner le dos, la tempête finissait toujours par vous rattraper.

Derrière lui, guidé par ses ouvrières restées en retrait, Tooth traversa à son tour la porte juste avant qu'elle ne se referme. Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter un instant, trop concentré sur sa cible qui volait au loin.

Libre de tout poursuivant proche, le corbeau risqua un regard rapide en arrière. Et il aperçut ce qu'il craignait. La fée des dents furibonde avait débarqué à son tour dans le désert et se rapprochait à une vitesse dangereuse. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Amon profita des vents pour se laisser engouffré dans l'immense nuage de sable.

La tempête déchaînait toute sa puissance n'ayant aucune pitié à ceux qu'elle croisait sur son passage. L'environnement obscurcie par le sable entraîné par les vents puissants ne donnait aucune visibilité. Les fortes bourrasques gonflées de chaleur ballottaient le grand échassier noir qui tentait de maintenir le cap.

En fait, il ne savait pas du tout où il était et dans quelle direction il allait. Il ne voyait rien et peut être même qu'il tournait en rond. Le soleil, l'horizon et le sol étaient introuvable. Le seul point positif dans l'histoire, c'était que son poursuivant avait lâché prise.

Battant frénétiquement des ailes et resserrant ses serres sur son passager, garder un bon équilibre n'était pas une mince affaire. Il se donna encore une ou deux minutes dans la tempête infernale et il pourra prendre de l'altitude pour enfin quitter ce bourbier et rejoindre les autres.

Mais franchement quel galère … Pourquoi c'était toujours sur lui que tombait ce genre de corvée. Il allait manger du sable pendant un mois après ça. Et pendant ce temps là, l'autre princesse « dort », peinard, profitant du voyage, sans être perturbé par les turbulences. Bien que, il n'aimerait pas prendre sa place actuellement …

Bon, c'était suffisant. Il était assez éloigné maintenant.

Sous sa forme de corbeau, Amon changea de mouvement, augmentant l'amplitude de ses ailes avec force, il se fraya un chemin à travers le vent qui tenait à le pousser vers le bas. Prenant difficilement de l'altitude, s'il allait dans la bonne direction, le vent semblait de plus en plus violent. Un étrange grincement résonna dans le ciel faisant redresser les plumes noires de l'échassier. Un corbeau aimant faire des frayeur avoir la chair de poule n'était pas une chose gratifiante à mettre sur son CV. Probablement le vent sur des rochers, se rassura t-il.

Il continua à se débattre dans la tempête, espérant pouvoir en sortir rapidement, lorsque le grincement recommença, bien plus fort cette fois-ci … ou plus proche. À la seconde qui suivit, une gigantesque ombre fila juste au dessus de lui.

\- C'était quoi ça ?! S'exclama t-il dans le bruit assourdissant de la tempête.

Surprit, il fut désorienté et fut emporté par un coup de vent puissant. Battant furieusement des ailes et repositionnant l'esprit hivernale dans son emprise, Amon reprit son chemin pour sortir le plus tôt possible de tous ces problèmes qui ne faisaient que s'enchaîner depuis les dernières heures. Et s'il aurait fait attention, il aurait vue derrière lui l'ombre colossale se diriger vers lui.

Le colosse poussa un cri strident, résonnant dans toute la tempête environnante. Le cri puissant fit sursauter le corbeau qui n'eut le temps de réagir lorsque le mastodonte le percuta. À l'impact, Amon perdit sa prise sur le jeune gardien qui fut aussitôt emporté dans la tempête. Quand au corbeau, il fut secoué par les vents qui entourait la créature qui l'avait percuté.

Après être emporté une centaine de mètre plus loin, Amon se repositionna pour se rendre de l'erreur qu'il avait commis. Le corps de Jack était tombé et à cause du sable il était incapable de savoir où, ou dans quelle direction. S'il rentrait les « mains » vide, c'est sur, Pitch Black n'aurait aucune pitié.

Il voulut plonger pour retrouver l'esprit mais lorsqu'il vit, le colosse à la silhouette d'aigle géant faire demi-tour pour faire face à lui, la seule idée qui lui resta en tête était de foutre le camp d'ici immédiatement ! Ni une ni deux, il changea de direction, battant des ailes les plus rapidement, dépassant son propre record de vitesse sous cette forme.

Le corbeau-cigogne gagna de l'altitude, s'éloignant du colosse, et quittant enfin la tempête. Peu importe ce que Pitch et les autres allaient dire, et ce que Jack allait devenir, en cet instant Amon préférait garder la misérable vie qui lui restait.

* * *

Entouré de montagne, dans un des lieux les plus froid de la terre, se dressait le mythique atelier du père noël. Sauf en ce jour, quelques heures avant le départ de la distribution des cadeaux, l'édifice avait perdu sa magnifique prestance. Vue de l'extérieur, toute une aile était effondrée, les murs autour des fenêtres brisées étaient noircie et de multiple débris jonchaient le sol enneigé.

L'intérieur de la propriété n'était pas mieux. Bien que les lieux soient habituellement en perpétuel mouvement, animés et bruyants, l'ambiance était toute autre. Les flammes ravageaient les magnifiques gravures taillées dans le bois, marionnettes, avion miniature, robots métalliques et autres jouets destinés aux enfants, accompagnés d'une armé de chevaux fait de sable noir, attaquaient les yétis et les elfes fuyards, pendant que ceux-ci essayaient d'évacuer par de multiples passages le maximum de matériel et jouets non-possédés. Au milieu de tous ces hurlements, le maître des lieux, malgré son imposante stature, démontraient une grande agilité et une parfaite endurance. Se faufilant entre ses protégés et les débris effondrés, Nord terrassait un à un les cauchemars et les jouets maléfiques.

En ces heures, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver l'atelier. La priorité était de sauver Noël et le bonheur des enfants. Et peut être aussi limité les dégâts dans l'atelier pour y revenir plus tard et tout remettre en état. Et pour cela il fallait qu'il atteigne l'esprit qui dirigeait les troupes adverses, tout en protégeant ses ouvriers. Et ça, la femme voilée de blanc, postée sereine sur une terrasse à présent inaccessible, le savait parfaitement bien.

Elle ne cherchait pas à abattre le père-noël. Elle savait que dans son domaine et au corps à corps avec le cosaque, elle n'avait aucune chance, même avec l'aide des cauchemars. Non, le but de l'opération était tout autre. Même s'il y eu un imprévu, tout était sous contrôle.

Le temps s'écoula, sans s'en rendre compte, devant ce spectacle captivant. La majorité de l'incendie avait été maîtrisé, il n'y avait plus d'elfes et ne restaient que quelques yétis. Nord continuait de détruire ses adversaires et le brouhaha se calma peu à peu. Mais on était bien loin de la fin. Ce n'était la fin que du premier acte.

Le père-noël se rapprochait dangereusement de la terrasse où se tenait la dame blanche. Maintenant que les cauchemars se faisait rare et que sa magie noire diminuait, plus grand chose le retenait. Il était tant pour la Lady de se retirer à son tour. Alors que le regard de Nord se fixa sévèrement sur elle, elle lui rendit un doux sourire avant de se retourner pour disparaître dans la fumée des flammes mourantes.

* * *

 _ **BONUS : origine des personnages**_

 _ **Lady Banshee Nigheachain , la dame blanche**_

 _La dame blanche inspire de nombreuses histoires de fantôme., plus connut pour les accidents après qu'elle provoquerait lorsqu'on l'aperçoit, ou serait annonciatrice de mort._

 _Ici, elle vient donner un coup de main à Pitch Black. Fidèle à sa légende, elle créé des hallucination et interagit avec les objets qui l'entoure (tel un fantôme) pour atteindre ses proies. Mais habituellement discrète et solitaire, elle ne côtoie pas les autres esprits._

 _Je ne savais pas trop comment la nommé. J'avais pensé à Bloody Mary ou Marie, mais ça faisait trop Halloween et rouge. Donc, Lady pour la prestance, Banshee pour sa légende et le côté fantôme, et Nigheachain qui est un des noms des lavandières de nuit (associé à la légende de la dame blanche et des banshees) et pour donner une situation géographique à sa propriété (faites vos recherches vous verrez)._


	12. Interlude 1

_**Note de l'auteur**_

 _Voilà enfin le premier acte terminé. Maintenant on va changer de décor pour l'acte II. Je ne sais pas s'il sera long ou pas, tout dépendra de Jack … Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des messages, même si c'est pour pas dire grand chose. Et d'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées qui pourrait être intégré, faites les moi savoir. J'avoue que je devrais aussi faire une correction des chapitres postés. Des fautes de frappe m'ont échappés à ma relecture, désolé. Je vous préviendrais quand se sera fait. Il pourrait y avoir quelques modifications ou éléments supplémentaires. Et bien sur, comme j'ai déjà fait la remarque dans les premiers chapitres, si quelqu'un souhaiterais traduire cette fic, j'en serais honoré. Une dernière chose, si je parviens à terminer cette fic (et j'y compte bien !), je pensais essayer d'écrire la suite de « l'Ère blanche ». A moins que quelqu'un soit intéressé pour s'en occuper parallèlement. Qu'en dîtes vous ? (Je vous ferais part de mes idées)_

* * *

 **Résumé Acte I : Sauver l'hiver**

Jack a disparut quelques jours avant Noël, capturé par Pitch et ses nouveaux acolytes. Alors que les gardiens partent à sa recherche, il subit de graves blessures physique et mentale. Finalement, à la veille de noël, Bunny trouve Amon qui le conduit au repaire de Pitch. Quenotte part prévenir les autres gardiens pour une mission de sauvetage. Mais au même moment Pitch et la dame blanche attaque le pôle nord. Résultat : Amon parvient à s'enfuir avec un Jack en très mauvais état et l'atelier du père noël est saccagé.

 **Acte II : Refuge de l'été**

Jack est introuvable, que ce soit aux yeux des gardiens ou pour l'équipe du croque-mitaine. Une âme perdue mais au grand cœur veille maintenant sur lui. Cependant ce n'est pas si simple dans un territoire hostile pour un esprit hivernal.

* * *

 _ **Personnages originaux de l'acte I**_

 **Balthazar Trap** **, le père fouettard**

apparaît dès le chapitre 1, présentation dans le chapitre 3

 _Dans les contes, il est connut sous différent nom tel que Hans Trap, Rubelz, Zwarte Piet (Pierre le noir) ou même Krampus où il a une apparence bien différente (que j'ai découvert dans d'autre fic)._

 _En fonction des origines, il a une fonction plus ou moins différente. Mais en général il punis les enfants pas sage, pendant que le père noël distribue ses cadeaux (chacun son truc)._

 _Moi, j'utilise plus celui du père fouettard, qui kidnappe les enfants. Pourquoi Balthazar ? À cause d'une chanson : « la fille du père noël » de Jacques Dutront. C'est pas tout jeune, mais ça reste un classique._

Ici, Balthazar est accompagné de ses trois chien : Berus, Orthos et Sirius. Tout les trois font référence à des chiens dans la mythologie grecque. Berus est le diminutif de Cerbère (Cerberus → Berus), chien à trois tête, gardien des enfers. Orthos est un chien à deux tête, chien du géant Géryon. Et Sirius appartenait à Orion, tous deux devenus une constellation.

Description : Balthazar a la même carrure que Nord (avec le ventre rond en moins). Les yeux noirs, avec les cheveux courts et une longue barbe brune, il est vétu d'une chemise à carreau noire et bordeau, avec un pantalon ample noir et des bottes style militaire. Il met un long, lourd et épais manteau de cuir et de fourrure avec un bonnet de fourrure noir pour les sorties. Lourdement armé, il porte à sa ceinture un fouet, un couteau de chasse, un sabre et une multitude de petits couteaux cachés dans son manteau. Tout comme Nord, il utilise des boule à neige pour voyager.

.

 _ **Rangda, la sorcière**_

brève apparition dans le chapitre 2, présentation dans le chapitre 3

 _Dans la légende, Rangda vient du Bali. Elle est la reine démon, chef d'une armée de sorcière, qui est en perpétuelle conflit avec Barong. Ce conflit représente le combat éternel entre le bien et le mal. Si vous voulez plus de détail, faites vos recherche._

 _Dans mon histoire, Rangda est une sorcière. Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à voir Barong, il est resté chez lui, en vacances._

Description : Rangda est en soit très petite (1m30 environ) malgré les sandales en bois à haut talons qu'elle porte. Un masque de démon rouge cache son visage avec une longue tignasse hérissée brune. Un manteau (ou cape) de fourrure grisâtre recouvre tout son corps ne laissant apparaître que ses bras st ses jambes maigres. Sa magie et ses longues griffes (des aiguilles de 20 cm de long) lui sont largement suffisant pour commettre ses méfaits. Les sorcières possèdent un moyen particulier pour voyager (non, pas sur un balais). Cela sera décrit dans l'acte III (indice : « ne vous éloigné pas du sentier »).

.

 **Esope Amon _, le monstre dans le placard et le garçon qui criait au loup._**

cité pour la première fois dans le chapitre 2 en tant que corbeau-cigogne, et présenté seulement dans le chapitre 6

 _Ici, Esope est sans cesse en compétition avec le croque-mitaine. Il fut connut dès qu'il devint un esprit avec l'histoire du garçon qui criait au loup que son grand père raconta, d'où son nom. Menteur et aimant faire des frayeurs, il peut prend la forme de monstre et utiliser les portes pour voyager. Mais très souvent son travail est pris pour celui du croque-mitaine._

 _Les portes voyageuses (un peu le personnage aussi) sont inspirées du film « Monstres et compagnie »_

Description : Amon n'est pas armé, mais possède une infinité d'apparence. Il a bien sur ses préférences basé sur des animaux : le corbeau-cigogne noir pour le vol, la souris-lézard verte (minuscule) idéal pour se faufiler, l'ours-pangolin beige pour sa force et sa résistance (mais lent), le kangourou-gorille rouge pour le combat et le serpent bleu pour la natation. Il en a d'autre, mais jusque là il n'en a pas eu besoin. Il possède bien sur une forme originelle qu'il a put prendre dans le chapitre 4. Sauf que Jack est incapable de le voir à ce moment là. Donc il faudra attendre pour le découvrir …

.

 **Lady Banshee Nigheachain , la dame blanche**

Apparait dans le chapitre 2 et présenté dans le chapitre 10.

 _La dame blanche inspire de nombreuses histoires de fantôme., plus connut pour les accidents après qu'elle provoquerait lorsqu'on l'aperçoit, ou serait annonciatrice de mort._

 _Ici, elle vient donner un coup de main à Pitch Black. Fidèle à sa légende, elle créé des hallucination et interagit avec les objets qui l'entoure (tel un fantôme) pour atteindre ses proies. Mais habituellement discrète et solitaire, elle ne côtoie pas les autres esprits._

 _Je ne savais pas trop comment la nommé. J'avais pensé à Bloody Mary ou Marie, mais ça faisait trop Halloween et rouge. Donc, Lady pour la prestance, Banshee pour sa légende et le côté fantôme, et Nigheachain qui est un des noms des lavandières de nuit (associé à la légende de la dame blanche et des banshees) et pour donner une situation géographique à sa propriété (faites vos recherches vous verrez)_.

Description : Lady est une femme grande et élancé, probablement d'age mur. Elle est vêtu d'une longue robe blanche qui recouvre tout son corps et d'un châle sur sa tête cachant le haut de son visage, ne laissant apparaître que son fin menton et ses lèvres rouge sang. Elle évite de se battre directement. Elle peut provoquer des illusions ou hallucinations et interagir avec les éléments de son environnement. Elle possède aussi une autre compétence pour se cacher et voyager que je laisse pour plus tard.

* * *

Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos suppositions et à bientôt !

(PS : je ne possède pas l'univers de Rise of the Guardians qui est la propriété de Dreamworks. Mais ça tout le monde le sait)


	13. RE 2 - 11 rien à sa place

ARC II – Refuge de l'été

 **Chapitre 11 : rien à sa place**

Le Sahara et son désert, brûlant sous un soleil de plomb et le sable s'étendant à perte de vue. Cela faisait plus de trente minutes que deux silhouettes se promenaient comme si elles étaient sur un sentier ombragé sous des arbres longeant un petit ruisseau rafraîchissant. Trente bonnes minutes que l'adolescente aux ailes multicolores et à la longue queue de lézard qu'elle écoutait son amie raconter les ragots du jour et se plaindre de chose et d'autre.

Nullement dérangé par la chaleur, elle avait depuis longtemps raccourci son kimono à mi-cuisse, laissant montrer un shorty noir, et les manches jusqu'à ses coudes. La veste tombant sur ses épaules laissait voir un bustier noir qui couvrait son cou. Elle avait aussi ajouté des rubans blancs à ses mains, ses pieds en guise de chaussures et dans ses cheveux pour les attacher en deux couettes basses, dégageant son visage, ne laissant qu'une frange et des mèches encadrer son visage.

Son amie n'avait pas besoin de tenue. D'une trentaine d'année et un peu ronde, sa peau était comme un marbre rouge-rosé avec un veinage bordeaux. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient d'un seul bloc, tombant comme une vague d'eau, puis se transformaient en une longue robe. Bien qu'elle semblait être fait entièrement de cette pierre noble, le tout bougeait avec souplesse, avec une langue bien pendue.

\- … je l'aie croisée l'autre jour. Il avait les yeux exorbité ! Un peu plus et ils tombaient de sa tête ! Efrit lui avait ordonné de faire un sablier avec un million de grains de sable blanc. Tout ça pour une histoire de puits asséché.

\- Au moins il te laissera tranquille pendant un bon moment, fit remarquer la fille ailée.

\- Ça c'est sur. Mais franchement Luciole, faut que tu m'explique comment tu fait. Quoi que tu fasses, il est toujours au petit soin avec toi, une vrai mère-poule, si je peux dire. Et dès que tu disparais de sa vue, pouf ! Il redevient un roi tyrannique et sans pitié. J'ose même pas lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il pourrait me reprocher que tu te soit coupé avec une feuille. Ça me stresse !

La dites Luciole lui répondit d'un simple sourire compatissant. Son amie était vraiment bavarde. Mais elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Sarab Mirari, était l'une des rares esprits, où plutôt djinn, qui l'avait tout de suite accepté et accueillit. C'était peut être par curiosité ou à cause de son tempérament excentrique que Sarab s'était rapproché d'elle, mais par la suite, elle était rapidement devenue une sorte de grande sœur pour elle. Et naturellement Luciole avait pris l'habitude d'accompagner son amie dans le désert pour ses exercices quotidiens.

\- Enfin ! Aujourd'hui on a droit à un magnifique ciel dégager et un sable parfaitement lisse et sec, continua la femme de marbre en montant les bras au ciel. Un temps parfait pour les mirages. Rocky s'est déchaîné hier.

\- Rocky ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- L'oiseau Roc. C'est comme ça que je l'appelle. Ça lui va bien.

\- Ça fait un peu trop animal de compagnie pour un oiseau géant que seul Efrit peut approcher.

\- Et tellement puissant et majestueux avec ses belles plumes. Mais pas au point de rivaliser avec toi, ma mignonne, flatta Sarab pour voir les joues rougir de son amie. Bon ! Ici ça devrait aller. On va commencer avec quelque chose de classique.

À ces mots, elle s' était stoppé au creux des dunes. Pendant que Luciole se plaça légèrement en retrait, elle se frotta les mains pour ensuite tendre les bras en avant pour viser. Puis elle tourna ses paumes vers le haut et les leva doucement. En réponse, la température monta progressivement sur une large zone devant elle. Troublées par la chaleur, les dunes se mirent à danser et à changer de couleur. Rapidement, une petite étendue d'eau pris forme avec un palmier, fantomatique.

\- Hum … c'est un peu trop classique à mon goût.

\- Tu n'as qu'à rajouter des immeubles avec une baleine, plaisanta la jeune fille.

Sarab resta septique devant son œuvre. Devant son silence consciencieux et rare, Luciole regarda autour d'elle et trouva un rocher solitaire non loin. Se doutant que l'inspiration artistique de son amie pourrait durer un certain temps, elle alla donc s'y installer.

Pendant que la faiseuse de mirage peaufinait son œuvre, Luciole voulait profiter du soleil qui la réchauffait. Une tolérance qui devait venir de son côté lézard. Elle avait beaucoup voyagé et avait souffert du froid. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait facilement le supporter, mais son corps protestait de plus en plus face aux basses températures. Au moins ici, dans le désert, la chaleur écrasante était un vrai réconfort et, au milieu de nul part parmi les djinns, les esprits du désert, elle pouvait faire du mal à personne. Bien sur elle n'avait rien à voir avec eux, mais elle y avait trouvé un refuge.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle tourna son regard derrière elle vers l'horizon, là d'où elle venait. C'était aujourd'hui si lointain, et pourtant si présent dans son esprit. À un tel point, que cela la hantait chaque nuit. Elle baissa les yeux repensant à ses souvenirs douloureux.

Regardant dans le vague, quelque chose attrapa son regard du coin de l'œil. Elle se fixa sur l'étrange masse qui était en discordance avec le décor du désert habituel. Lorsqu'elle compris ce que c'était, son cœur sauta un battement et elle poussa un cri d'horreur en tombant du rocher en arrière pour atterrir sur le dos dans le sable.

\- Tout vas bien ? Demanda la femme de marbre au loin.

Le regard viré vers l'ombre du rocher, son cœur battait la chamade. Légèrement tremblante, Luciole n'osait détourner les yeux. Voyant que rien ne bougeait, elle prit le temps de retrouver son souffle et calmer son cœur. Puis elle se redressa doucement pour être sur que ses jambes soient stable.

\- Luciole ?

\- Ce … ce n'est rien ! Répondit elle rapidement sans réfléchir. C'est … juste une salamandre qui m'a surprise.

\- Ha ha ha ! Toi alors ! Tu serais capable d'avoir peur de ta propre ombre. Alors, dis moi, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

La femme de marbre, changeant complètement de sujet, lui présenta son mirage. En plus de l'oasis et du palmier s''était ajouté trois immeubles, une station essence, une montagne enneigée et un ours en peluche plus grand que les immeubles. Luciole, passant de son choc précédent à cette vue … décalée, n'a pas su quoi répondre à part une grimace et un long silence.

\- J'en ai trop fait, c'est ça ? Je m'en doutais … Alors y a plus qu'à changer de coin. Tu viens ?

\- Euh … non, je … vas y sans moi Sarab. Je vais rester là un petit moment pour … faire une sieste.

\- Ok. Fais comme tu veux. Mais ne traîne pas trop, sinon Efrit va m'envoyer compter les grains de sable.

Luciole lui répondit d'un simple mouvement de tête avec un petit sourire. Satisfaite, Sarab plongea dans le sable comme dans une piscine, laissant « seule » son amie à côté du rocher solitaire. Après plusieurs seconde à écouter le silence, elle se retourna et se vers le rocher. Puis elle se pencha lentement au dessus pour voir ce qui lui avait fait peur.

À l'ombre de la roche, allongé sur le côté, le dos tourné contre la pierre, un jeune homme était là, immobile. Le corps frêle était presque entièrement recouvert de taches brunâtres et de sable qui s'était collé sur sa peau. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon serré déchiré et troué. Le peu de surface qui n'était pas taché laissait voir une peau pâle et quelques mèches de cheveux blanc.

Tout laissait à croire qu'il était mort. Mais en observant bien, Luciole remarqua le faible mouvement de la cage thoracique et un petit sifflement à chaque respiration. Avec hésitation, Luciole vint piquer l'épaule de l'homme avec la pointe de sa queue pour le faire réagir. Mais il resta inerte. Étrangement, avec le peu de contact, elle sentit un air frais émanant du corps, faisant redresser les écailles de sa queue.

Il était vivant. Il respirait. Il était dans un état lamentable, mais il respirait. Et ce froid étrange qui l'entourait. C'était subtile, mais très perceptible dans cet environnement. Le contact et le froid, cela ne pouvait être qu'un esprit, pas un humain qui se serrait … « perdu ». et il n'était probablement pas du coin. Luciole côtoyait tout les jours des centaines de djinns, et lui, n'avait rien en commun avec eux. Peu importe ce qu'était ces taches, la peau et les cheveux blanc visibles indiquait qu'il n'était de la région.

Le froid …, réalisa t-elle, il devait probablement être un esprit hivernal. Et la chaleur était en train de le tuer lentement.

Qu'avait elle fait. Elle aurait peut être dut prévenir Sarab. Mais elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagit. Les djinns et les esprits liés au feu et à l'été avaient en horreur les hivernaux. Si l'un d'entre eux le découvrait, il serrait exécuté sur le champs. Leurs relations n'étaient pas comme ça il y a bien longtemps, mais Luciole ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué cette aversion. C'était déjà ainsi bien avant sa naissance.

Au fond d'elle même, elle ressentait le besoin de l'aider. Peu importe où elle avait voyagé, il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour l'aider. Aujourd'hui elle pouvait en faire de même. Et peut être que cette foi-ci, elle pourrait faire les choses biens. Cela allait être très compliqué, mais son cœur le lui imposait.

\- Ça va m'attirer des ennuis …

* * *

 _ **Sarab Minari**_

 _Sarab est une création originale qui n'a pas d'inspiration mythologique. Elle est malgré tout lié aux djinns. Ces derniers sont des esprits qui viennent du désert. Ils peuvent être bon ou mauvais envers les humains. son nom signifie mirage en Arabe pour Sarab et une autre langue mais je sais plus laquelle pour Minari. Ici Sarab a pour rôle de fabriquer les mirages et possède une forte personnalité. Pour sa description je me suis inspiré du film Mune, de Sohone le gardien du soleil. Pendant une période j'avais même pensé à mélanger l'univers de Rise of the Gardiens avec Mune._

 _._

 _ **Luciole**_

 _Vous vous souvenez du prologue ? Et bien donc la voilà ! Luciole est une création originale à part entière. Pour l'instant on ne sait pas grand chose d'elle, ça viendra peu à peu. La seule chose je peut vous dire c'est que j'aime penser qu'elle est une Quetzalcóatl, un oiseau serpent, ou dragon chinois (pour les cornes). Mais ça n'a pas d'incidence pour l'histoire._


	14. RE 2 - 12 en toute discrétion

Acte II : Refuge d'Été

 **Chapitre 12 : en toute discrétion**

La vie peut être parfois bien étrange. Hasard, karma, destin, chance ou malchance, peu importe comment on le nomme, parfois les choses se présentent face à nous au bon ou mauvais moment, nous mettant au défi. Pour Luciole, ça aurait dut être une journée ordinaire. Bien qu'elle ait traversé des moments difficiles, elle a toujours eu quelqu'un pour l'aider. Et elle avait trouvé depuis plus d'un siècle un refuge parmi les djinns. Elle ne demandait jamais rien et essayait de se faire discrète. Bien sur elle se rendait utile à la communauté. Elle ne voulait pas être une charge, même si elle savait que son aide était dérisoire. Ainsi ses journées se résumait à accompagner Sarab quand elle le souhaitait et à travailler dans la grande bibliothèque du domaine des djinns, en assistant la grande Shéhérazade à restaurer et réécrire les manuscrits de cette dernière. Elle pensait que les choses allaient rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours … Elle n'aurait jamais put imaginer qu'elle trouverais en plein désert un esprit, gravement meurtrit, appartenant à la saison hivernale, en plein milieu du désert !

N'importe quel djinn l'aurait grillé sur place sans se poser de question, et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Sauf que la jeune esprit ailée avait mentit, cachant la présence de l'esprit à son amie et avait décidé de l'aider. Et faire un tel geste en étant sous les lois des djinns résultait à un sort bien pire que la mort. Et bien que Luciole avait un grand cœur, elle ne prendrait habituellement jamais un tel risque, mais serait plutôt à s'enfuir loin de tout problème.

Ainsi toute la journée, son esprit se débattait à savoir si elle devait continuer dans la voie où elle s'était engagé, soit à prévenir Efrit de la présence de l'esprit hivernale, ou bien à l'abandonner là où elle avait emmené et l'oublier.

En effet, après le départ de Sarab, Luciole avait emmené l'esprit inconscient dans une petite grotte à deux kilomètres de là. Le transportant sur le dos, elle dut plus se débattre contre le froid qu'il irradiait que contre son poids. Car s'il était plus grand qu'elle, il était étrangement léger. Ainsi alternant entre les vols planés et la marche à pied, elle avait atteint la zone rocheuse avec l'entrée de la grotte qu'elle visait.

La grotte avait permit de régler trois problèmes. Le premier, étant lié au froid, la fraîcheur de la caverne permettait d'apporter un peu de confort à l'esprit pendant la journée. Une fois la nuit tombée, elle pourrait le mettre dehors pour profiter de la chute de température. Le deuxième était que cela permettait de le cacher tout simplement. La grotte était très peu visité par le djinns ou les humains, trop éloigné des routes ou des villages et rien d'intéressant pour un djinn. Le dernier était un petit bonus, car dans la caverne coulait un petit filé d'eau sur la roche.

Grâce à cette source elle avait passer les heures qui suivirent à nettoyer l'esprit blessé. Pour ce faire elle avait retiré le ruban d'un de ses poignets pour l'imbibé en épongeant l'eau sur la roche. Le travail fut lent et fastidieux. Le chiffon improvisé était devenu rapidement rouge. À chaque petite parcelle qu'elle avait nettoyé, une nouvelle blessure était dévoilé. Alors doucement, elle avait retiré le maximum de sable et de sang qu'elle put avec son petit chiffon.

Après deux heures de travail elle s'était arrêté, jugeant qu'elle ne pouvait faire plus. Le pauvre était parsemé d'entailles, de brûlures et ecchymoses sans compter les fractures invisibles. Même son visage n'avait pas été épargné. Elle avait alors utilisé ses rubans pour couvrir les blessures les plus importantes dont le sang s'échappait encore. Mais c'était bien sur loin d'être suffisant.

Il lui avait difficile de supporter de le voir ainsi, même si il était un parfait inconnu. Il avait dut connaître l'enfer, et cela tenait à du miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Retenant ses larmes, elle avait donc pris la décision de faire de son mieux pour le soigner.

Avec un pincement au cœur de laisser l'esprit seul dans cet état, elle était repartit au domaine des djinns. Le problème était que si elle s'absentait trop longtemps, Sarab commencerait à paniquer et aurait envoyer une centaine Brouilleurs, des djinns mineurs tenant dans une main ressemblant à des fées, pour la retrouver.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ai pas vue à son arrivée, au moins sa présence avait été noté par les nombreux habitant en cet période. Concentrée sur ses angoisses et sa nouvelle tâche à accomplir, elle n'avait pas prit attention aux multiples cavernes finement creusées et sculptées dans la roche, aux parois peintes de couleurs vives avec des dorures, ni aux marbres rares polis qui défilaient sous ses pieds.

Sans perdre de temps, elle s'était donc rendu dans sa chambre pour récupérer juste une sacoche. Sa prochaine destination avait été l'infirmerie. Elle avait expliqué au djinn de garde qu'elle devait récupérer des fournitures pour un ami. Ne pouvant refuser la requête de la jeune fille, il l'avait laisser prendre ce qu'elle avait besoin. Elle avait donc prit le maximum de bandages, désinfectants et baumes pour les brûlures. Une fois la sacoche pleine, elle était repartit dans sa chambre prévenant un djinn qu'elle a croisé qu'elle avait du travail à faire dans sa chambre et elle se coucherait de bonne heure, s'assurant ainsi de ne pas être dérangé de la soirée.

Le reste de la journée furent très longue pour Luciole. Elle s'était allongé sur son lit espérant pouvoir se reposer avant la nuit difficile qui s'annonçait. Mais le stresse du risque que pourrait découvrir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lui maintenu les yeux ouvert fixé sur le plafond blanc décoré de fines peintures de fleurs dorées.

Bien que sa chambre, comme toute les autres pièces du domaine, ne possédait pas de fenêtre, la grande superficie ronde avec son plafond en coupole offrait un grand espace accueillant. Avec le sol de marbre blanc et les peintures lumineuses sur les murs, les imposants meubles en bois sombres ne parvenaient pas à obscurcir la pièce notamment grâce aux suspensions en or qui apportaient leur lumière.

Après avoir une énième fois contrôler la petite horloge, Luciole décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Le soleil allait se coucher dans une heure maintenant. Les djinns ont eu l'amabilité de ne pas venir la déranger, mais si ils l'a voyaient déambuler à cette heure tardive seule, ils allaient se poser des questions et ne pas faciliter la tache.

Se redressant sur ses pieds, elle récupéra la sacoche qu'elle avait remplit et caché sous son lit. Puis elle alla à une de ses grandes armoires pour y retirer deux capes sombres qu'elle glissa sur sa sacoche. Enfin prête, elle se posta devant sa porte, hésitant un instant aux problèmes qu'elle causerait. Mais l'image de l'esprit qu'elle avait abandonné lui donna le courage d'attraper la poignée et de commencer sa mission.

Doucement, l'adolescent ouvrit légèrement la porte et vérifia que le couloir soit désert. Ne voyant aucun mouvement et que des bruits lointain, elle se glissa dans l'embrasure, puis s'éloigna sans faire de bruit. Elle emprunta soigneusement des petits couloirs qui étaient très peu utilisé, toujours en faisant attention à ne pas être vue. Lorsqu'elle atteignit une pièce dépourvut de toute décoration et où était entreposé divers objets et meubles poussiéreux sans valeurs, son cœur s'allégea sachant qu'elle avait atteint une des sorties secondaires du domaine. Serrant dans ses mains la lanière de la sacoche, elle s'élança vers un petit tunnel creusé grossièrement dans la roche, une voix familière résonna derrière elle, la stoppant net.

\- Luciole, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne vas pas sortir maintenant ?

Le cœur battant, l'adolescent se retourna pour voir son amie Sarab à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Je, … je voulais juste prendre un peu l'air.

\- En passant par l'entrepôt, avec ses affaires, demanda la femme de marbre en indiquant la sacoche. Vue ta tête, tu me caches quelque chose. Est ce que je dois m'en inquiéter, ou bien …

L'allusion de Sarab fit rougir l'adolescente. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter sur le sujet.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Juste faire un tour pour me changer les idées. Avec ce qu'il faut s'il fait froid, répondit elle en détournant le regard.

\- Luciole … , arrête tu ne sais pas mentir, rétorqua doucement Sarab qui se rapprocha. Si tu as des problèmes tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je serais ravie de pouvoir t'aider du mieux que je peux. Je n'en parlerais à personne si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Juste devant elle, la jeune fille ailée regardait distraitement le sol, toujours en serrant la lanière de ses deux mains. C'était une situation délicate, mais peu être, après tout, elle pourrait lui faire confiance.

\- Luciole ?

\- J'ai … trouvé quelqu'un dans le désert, répondit elle enfin.

\- Oh, c'est juste ça, tu aurais dut prévenir les Brouilleu...

\- Ce n'est pas un humain ! C'est un esprit … qui n'est pas de la région. Et il est gravement blessé. Je voulais juste l'aider …

Sarab ne répondit pas. Elle attendait peut être si l'adolescente avait fini, ou bien elle réfléchissait à ce que cela impliquait. Les djinns étaient très possessif de leur territoire. Ils autorisaient très rarement à un esprit étranger de venir sur leur terre. Seuls les esprit d'été et de feu pouvaient venir librement, car le domaine des djinns était un refuge pour eux, unis par leur élément commun. Luciole faisait parti des rares exceptions.

Elle attendait que la djinn de mirage réagisse, sans oser la regarder. Après ce qui semblait une éternité, des mains vinrent se poser avec tendresse sur ses bras.

\- Montre moi. Je vais t'aider. Et je n'en parlerais à personne si tu le désir, pas même à Efrit. Promesse de djinn.

.

 _(quelques heures plus tard)_

.

Elle n'avait pas prévue cela. La jeune fille aux petites ailes et à la queue de lézard pensait pouvoir se débrouiller seule, amenant en cachette l'esprit qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui apporter des soins appropriés. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un djinn l'aiderait faire rentré par effraction un esprit d'hiver dans le lieu saint des esprits liés au feu. La seule chose était normale dans l'histoire était tous les commentaires de la femme de marbre. Cela allait de l'idée insensé d'aider un hivernale ET de le faire entrer dans le domaine, en passant par le fait que l'emmener dans sa chambre n'était pas non plus une bonne idée, mais avait trouvé un lieu quasiment inutilisé pour le cacher, puis avait énoncé toute une liste de châtiment qu'elles pourraient subir si elles étaient découverte.

En suivant l'idée de Luciole, elles avaient utilisé l'aseptisant pour nettoyer les plais du garçon, pour ensuite traiter les brûlures avec et baume, puis bander les blessures convenablement en attendant que la nuit tombe. Avec la chute des températures, il était moins dangereux pour l'esprit hivernale de traverser le désert. De plus les djinns étaient beaucoup moins actif durant cette période. Maintenant l'immense montagne rocheuse du domaine des djinns ne fut plus très que Sarab marchait devant en éclaireuse, scrutant le moindre mouvement suspect sous le ciel nocturne, sans s'arrêter de commenter la situation, Luciole la suivait de prêt. Les adolescents étaient tout deux emmitouflés dans une cape, l'un pour le froid, l'autre pour cacher son identité, la demoiselle portant le jeune homme.

Finalement les dernier 500 mètres se passèrent en silence pour arriver devant le passage étroit menant à l'entrepôt. Par chance, elles n'avaient croisées aucun djinn. Sarab, inhabituellement très sérieuse, passa devant. À l'intérieur, elles avancèrent doucement, changeant de direction dès que quelqu'un arrivait pour ne pas le croiser. Elles devaient descendre dans une zone plus tempéré et les escaliers visés n'étaient plus très loin. Elles devaient juste traverser encore un large couloir qui en distribuait plusieurs petits. N'entendant rien et la galerie étant vide, Sarab ouvrit le passage, Luciole sur ses talons.

La traversée commençait bien. Tout était calme et le couloir qu'elles devaient emprunter était en vue. Luciole tenant fermement l'esprit blessé sur son dos, était sur les nerfs. Stressé, elle ne pourrait se rassurer que quand elles auraient atteintes la zone plus sécurisée. Et elle avait raison. Sans prévenir, une voix la fit trébucher et hérisser toutes ses plumes et écailles.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites à cette heure ci ?

Les deux femmes se retournant vers l'arrivant, virent un homme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenant nonchalamment dans une des ouvertures. Avec presque deux têtes de plus que Luciole et élancé, le t-shirt sans manche rouge mettait en avant sa musculature, donnant la silhouette d'un boxeur thaï, le large jean usé et ses baskets noirs n'allant pas avec le style de combat. Les cheveux auburn très court sur les côtés, étaient plus long et blond sur le dessus du crane tombant légèrement devant des yeux bruns interrogateur. Mais son regard changea radicalement lorsqu'il aperçut des mèches blanches dépasser de la cape.

\- Vous avez intérêt à avoir une excellente raison d'avoir emmener ici un hivernale.


	15. RE 2 - 13 plumes volantes

_Bonjour à tous. Je vous ai manqué ?_

 _Désolé je n'ai pas fais beaucoup de commentaires précédemment. Il faut dire que le chapitre 12 n'est pas des plus passionnant. J'ai essayé de le raccourcir au maximum, sans faire de zone blanche (ou noire, c'est comme vous voulez). Vous avez put remarquer que j'ai nommé Efrit, l'oiseau roc (dit Rocky) et Shéhérazade. Pour l'oiseau roc, allez en bas du chapitre pour savoir qui il ai (j'aurais put le faire avant, désolé). Pour les deux autres, on les rencontrera plus tard. Désolé aussi pour le titre, je n'arrivais pas à trouver._

 _Note à part (et publicité à moi même), j'ai commencé à écrire une autre histoire. Ce sera des one-shots, de genres différents (famille, humour, drame … ). Ils n'auront pas de lien avec Light's Lesson. À venir bientôt (j'ai pas de titre, une idée?)_

 _Sur ce, je ne possède pas les personnages et l'univers de ROTG, seulement les miens et mes lieux. Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

ARC II – Refuge de l'été

 **Chapitre 13 : plumes volantes**

Alors que les galeries du domaine des djinns était calme au milieu de la nuit, la tension était tendu entre trois esprits, le quatrième étant hors course. La jeune fille ailée était complètement figé. Son regard était fixé sur l'esprit d'été qui se tenait dans l'ouverture d'un couloir. Bloquée, elle ne fit pas attention au juron que Sarab murmura derrière elle, tandis que l'homme perdait patience d'obtenir une réponse.

\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez ? Déclara t il assez fort.

Aussitôt la femme de marbre se jeta sur lui, le prenant au dépourvut pour le coller contre un mur dans le petit couloir, la main plaquer sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Ferme là Magec, chuchota Sarab énervé en oubliant toute courtoisie. C'est vraiment pas le moment de faire ton petit chef. Alors je vais faire cours. Soit tu passes ton chemin et tu fais comme si tu n'avais rien vue, …

pendant que la femme au mirage tenait l'esprit d'été, qui était bien plus grand qu'elle, Luciole qui était resté en arrière entendit des bruits de pas lointain. En faisant plus attention, elle crut entendre une conversation se rapprocher d'eux. Pris de panique, son cœur s'accélérant d'avantage, elle essaya de trouver du secours chez son amie qui était occupé.

\- Sarab …, Sarab, supplia t elle des larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux. Quelqu'un arrive.

Attiré par les supplications, l'interpellé s'était arrêté dans sa tirade pour tourner son attention vers la jeune fille. Entendant elle aussi les bruits lointain, elle repris sa tirade vers l'esprit d'été toujours bloqué de manière plus pressante.

\- … soit tu nous aides ou sinon je ferais en sortes de ruiner ta réputation à tel point que tu n'oseras plus jamais t'approcher d'ici à moins de 100km, parole de Sarab Minari.

Fixé par les deux femmes, l'une très sérieuse et la seconde terrorisé, le dit Magec poussa un soupir à travers les doigts plaqué sur sa bouche. Sans grand effort, il retira la main gênante pour reporter son attention sur la femme qui le bloquait.

\- Où comptez vous l'emmener ?

\- Dans une des anciennes cellules de l'aile sud, répondit sèchement Sarab.

Apparemment satisfait, l'homme la repoussa complètement pour se diriger dans la large galerie, ses mains plongé dans ses poches.

\- Restez caché ici, ordonna t il sans engouement.

Tandis que l'esprit d'été se dirigea vers l'origine de la conversation éloignée qui se rapprochait, Luciole lui obéit sans réfléchir, rejoignant son amie dans l'ombre. Toutes deux savaient qu'elles pouvaient lui faire confiance. Bien qu'il semblait peu investit dans les affaires du domaine et enclin à la fainéantise, lorsqu'il prenait quelque chose au sérieux, il ne le faisait pas à moitié.

En quelques secondes elles entendirent clairement deux djinns débattre sur les récoltes de l'année passée. Probablement ayant vus Magec venir vers eux, les djinns le saluèrent poliment avant de lui proposer leur service. La discussion continua tranquillement ainsi deux ou trois minutes, puis les djinns reprirent leur route accompagné par l'esprit d'été. Toujours immobile à l'ombre de leur couloir, les deux femmes les virent passer juste devant elles, les djinns leurs tournant le dos et Magec face à eux attirant leur attention.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient au bout de la galerie, Luciole repris son souffle qu'elle avait stoppé sans s'en rendre compte. Sarab toujours prudente, regarda à l'angle du murs pour voir la menace disparaître un peu plus loin. Sans un mot, elle fit signe à la jeune fille de la suivre, puis s'élança dans la galerie. Luciole, toujours portant l'esprit inconscient sur son dos, l'a suivit de près. Elles purent enfin atteindre le couloir étroit visé et descendirent des escaliers au bout de celui-ci.

En descendant les marches, la température devenait plus supportable pour une personne normale. Mais la lumière diminuait aussi et les peintures murales étaient quasiment effacé. En bas des escaliers, elles se retrouvèrent dans une pièces circulaire qui donnait accès à six passages. Probablement au hasard, Sarab emprunta l'un d'eux. Déambulant dans le dédale de petits couloirs sombres et étroits, des portes défilaient à côté d'elles. Suffisamment éloigné, la femme de marbre s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle. La prote n'était pas verrouillé. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, Sarab sembla satisfaite et l'ouvrit en grand pour laisser entrer Luciole.

Dans cette zone, toutes les portes ouvraient sur des pièces identiques. C'était une petite chambre sombre aux murs de roches brunes, éclairée par deux lanternes fixés sur le mur du fond. Il n'y avait qu'un lit dans un coin et une table avec une chaise à l'opposé. Le peu de mobilier était d'un bois noircie dont le vernis s'était depuis longtemps écaillé.

Les deux femmes entrant dans la chambre, Sarab ferma la porte derrière elle pour ensuite aider Luciole à plaça le garçon sur le matelas dépourvu de draps. Puis la fille ailée lui retira la cape pour l'utiliser comme couverture. Exténué par le manque de sommeil et le stresse, elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit, observant dans le vague les mouvements lents de la poitrine de l'adolescent blessé. Elle resta là sans bouger tandis que son amie déposait sur la table tout le matériel non-utilisé qu'elle avait gardé dans la sacoche. Les minutes passèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que trois coup sec frappa à la porte faisant sursauter les deux femmes. Elles firent soulagé lorsque Magec rentra dans la pièce.

\- Vous auriez pu me préciser la cellule ou m'attendre. J'ai fait trois fois le tour avant de vous trouver.

\- Oui, bien sur. Avec une jolie carte d'incitation, railla Sarab. Tu crois qu'on s'est amusé à faire une réservation. Et comment tu nous as retrouvé ? Y a plus d'une centaine de cellules !

Pour répondre à sa question l'esprit d'été sortit sa main gauche de sa poche pour brandir deux plumes jaunes au pointe rouge.

\- Lorsque Luciole est stressé, elle perd toujours quelques plumes, commenta t il impassible.

\- Je suis désolée …

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Luciole, réconforta Sarab. J'aurais du faire attention moi aussi. Tu les as toutes ramassé ?

\- J'en ai pas trouvé d'autre, lui répondit Magec en donnant les plumes à la fille ailée. Et puis même s'il y en à d'autre, on en trouve de temps en temps un peu partout dans le domaine. Sûrement emporté par le vas et viens des brouilleurs.

\- Je confirme. Une fois j'en ai trouvé une aux bains de la source d'eau chaude réservé aux homme.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent ensemble Luciole et Magec.

\- J-je n'ai jamais été là-bas, bafouilla la jeune fille en rougissant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu foutais la d'dans ?!

\- Mission d'espionnage pour collecte d'information, déclara fièrement la femme de marbre. Et je sais parfaitement, Mademoiselle, que tu n'y as jamais les pieds. Tu es bien trop pudique pour ça.

\- Je commence à d'inquiété à tes activités secrète avec tes copines de mirage …

\- Oohhh …, t'as pas à t'inquiéter mon choux. C'était juste pour observer Sohon.

\- Sohon !? Cet imbécile sans cervelle !

\- Jaloux ? Au moins lui il est bien taillé, pas maigrichon comme toi.

\- Tu m'as bien regardé ? Je suis loin d'être maigre.

\- Chacun ses goûts …

\- Enfin bref. Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? Changea de sujet l'esprit d'été en reportant son attention sur le garçon installé sur le lit. Attends une seconde …, c'est Jack Frost ! Qu'est ce que ce crétin viens faire ici ?

\- Tu le connais ?, demanda timidement Luciole.

\- Je l'ai croisé quelques fois. Il n'y avait rien avec lui ?

\- Non. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, ensanglanté, ce matin dans le désert. Il n'y avait rien ni personne. Pourquoi ?

\- Il se promène toujours avec un grand bâton. Ce matin …, au moins il ne sera pas resté très longtemps au soleil.

\- Il a peut être été attaqué par un djinn, intervint Sarab.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est pas bien méchant, mais il a tendance à s'attirer des ennuis avec ses farces. Je suppose que vous allez le soigner ?

\- S'il n'est pas dangereux, oui.

\- Ok. Je vous laisse faire. Étant un esprit d'été, je ne peux pas le toucher sans le brûler. Moi je vais voir si quelqu'un sait ce qu'il s'est passé, et peut être trouver son bâton. Il en aura besoin. Je passerais vous voir plus tard.

* * *

 _ **BONUS : origine des personnages (secondaire)**_

« Rocky », l'Oiseau Roc.

L'oiseau roc intervient dans le chapitre 10. décrit comme un colosse, il traverse la tempête et chasse Amon. Il est ensuite nommé par Sarab dans le chapitre 11.

L'oiseau roc fait parti des contes des milles et une nuits, dans l'histoire de Sindbad. La légende dit qu'il peut provoquer un tempête à chaque battement d'aile.


	16. RE 2 - 14 promenons nous dans les bois

ARC II – Refuge de l'été

 **Chapitre 14 : promenons nous dans les bois …**

Ce n'est qu'un cauchemars. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemars. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemars …

Il avait beau se répéter cette phrase sans cesse, se raccrocher à ses souvenirs, le monde qui l'entourait ne disparaissait pas, ne changeait pas.

L'air lourd, dépourvut de la moindre brise, était oppressant. La lune de sang haut dans le ciel noir se reflétait à ses pieds sur le sombre sol lisse qui s'étendait loin autour de lui, lui rappelant sa propre solitude. À l'horizon se dressaient une forêt épaisse n'apportant aucun réconfort. Bien au contraire. À l'ombre des arbres tordu et menaçant, une bête rodait, tournant autour de la grande clairière vide, deux points blancs brillant fixait le garçon, brisant le silence pesant de murmures dans un grognement d 'accusations, de reproches, d'encouragement à la colère …

Au milieu de tout ceci, au centre de la clairière, un garçon au cheveux blanc avec un sweet à capuche bleu était tremblant, recroqueviller sur lui même, serrant ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Il n'osait pas bouger, ne voulant pas se rapprocher d'un centimètre de la bête.

Depuis sa chute dans ce monde de ténèbres, le monstre avait tenté de l'atteindre, de le dévorer. Mais une petite lumière est apparut, petite, fragile et faible, une lueur d'un songe lointain. Aussi minuscule soit elle, la petite sphère de lumineuse avait réussi à repousser l'immense bête monstrueuse. Elle a alors veillé sur lui autant qu'elle le put. Mais peu à peu sa voix réconfortante devint un faible murmure et sa clarté qu'une simple lueur de bougie. Puis finalement elle disparut, laissant seul le garçon de glace. Après cela, la bête est revenus. Mais elle resta au loin apeuré par le souvenir de la lumière que tentait de faire revivre l'esprit perdu. Alors la bête à pris la relève, marmonnant, essayant de le faire réagir, de l'attirer.

Jack Frost était épuisé. À rester ainsi, sans bouger, voulant faire revenir la seule chose qui jusque là l'avait réconforté. Il était tenté de succomber aux appels du monstre qui rodait et mettre fin à ce cauchemars.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le monde de ténèbres vacilla. Où peut être n'était ce que ça fatigue qui lui jouait des tours. Les murmures de la bête devinrent indistinct, sa respiration plus laborieuse. Chaque souffle devint plus pénible, réveillant des douleurs dans sa poitrine et sur son dos. Il osa ouvrir les yeux, malgré les brûlures sur ses paupières, ne révélant que l'obscurité. Il voulut bouger. Mais là encore ses membres ne voulurent pas lui obéir, seul la souffrance lui répondit. Bien qu'il ne pouvait rien voir, il avait l'impression que tout tournait. Il avait chaud et le peu d'air qu'il parvenait à avaler ne lui apportait aucune fraîcheur.

Suffoquant, délirant pas la chaleur et la douleur, il essaya de nouveau de bouger malgré les protestations de son corps. Chaque parcelle de sa peau l'irritait, comme s'il était dans un étau.

Bientôt une pression supplémentaire apparut sur son épaule, lui tirant un cri silencieux par la sensation désagréable. Il voulut s'en dégager, tentant encore de bouger. À son soulagement, la pression fut plus légère, mais toujours présente. Puis quelque chose vint se poser sur son front. C'était doux, une sensation chaleureuse malgré la fraîcheur que cela lui apportait sur sa peau brûlante.

Malgré la tendresse du toucher, son corps se raidit par instinct. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ou du peu qu'il s'en souvenait, il savait que la moindre compassion, le moindre réconfort pouvait se transformer en véritable supplice.

Il resta ainsi, sans bouger, juste tremblant, attendant la prochaine torture. Mais le contact sur son front resta. Il devint même une petite caresse au bord de ses yeux douloureux. Essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose, il entendit un bas bourdonnement entre deux de ses souffles sifflants. Focalisé sur le faible bruit, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le même timbre de voix que la bête. C'était un peu plus aiguë, sans parole. Juste un doux fredonnement, comme une berceuse.

 _Haritsumeta yumi no furueru tsuru yo_

Guidé par le rythme lent, son cœur palpitant se calma avec son souffle. Puis des mots remplacèrent les notes, les caresses douces toujours sur son front. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre les paroles. C'était si lointain et il était tellement fatigué. Finalement bercé par la douce mélodie, son corps se calma, osant profiter du petit geste tendre.

 _Tsuki no hikari ni zawameku omae no kokoro  
_

C'était étrange. Cette situation lui donnait une impression de déjà vue. Il manquait juste une chose, mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. En fin de compte, il se laissa guidé par la douce chanson, son esprit divagant, oubliant toute douleur, perdant pied du peu de réalité qu'il avait. Et pour une fois, il savait qu'il pouvait s'endormir sans craindre la bête qui rodait dans l'ombre. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de cauchemars. Bien que l'obscurité régnait sur sa vue, une petite lumière était réapparut au cœur de son âme.

 _Togisumasareta yaiba no utsukushi_

 _Sono kissaki ni yoku nita sonata no yokogao_

* * *

La petite chambre/cellule était calme. Cela faisait maintenant huit jours qu'ils avaient installé ici Jack Frost. Magec était parti enquêter pour savoir comment le jeune esprit d'hiver était arrivé dans le désert dans cet état, et peut être retrouver son bâton qui manquait. Sarab écoutait et propageait les ragots, éloignant tout soupçon d'un esprit étranger dans le domaine. Elle venait régulièrement pour remplacer Luciole et surveiller le garçon. Luciole avait prétendu être fatigué, un peu malade, lui épargnant son travail auprès de Shéhérazade.

Rien ne bougeait dans la petite pièce, même la lumière ternes des deux lanternes ne faisaient pas danser les ombres. Seule la poitrine du garçon endormit se soulevait régulièrement. Installé sur une chaise à côté, Luciole lisait un livre emprunté dans la grande bibliothèque.

La journée semblait identique aux sept autres passé, silencieuse, calme et triste. Mais aujourd'hui ce fut différent. Brisant le rythme régulier, l'adolescent gémit dans son sommeil. Puis sa respiration s'accéléra, provoquant une grimace de douleur sur son visage découvert. Rapidement son corps se mit à trembler, parcourut de spasmes. Les mouvements erratiques firent glisser légèrement la fine couverture, découvrant les bandages blancs sur le torse se teintant de rouge.

La jeune fille ailée prise au dépourvut posa sa main sur l'épaule pour empêcher le garçon de bouger et de se blesser d'avantage. Mais dès fit pression, il se cambra, ouvrant la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Automatiquement elle diminua la pression, mais l'esprit ne semblait pas se calmer. Elle mit alors son autre main sur son front. Il était brûlant. Il délirait.

Luciole fit alors la seule chose qu'elle pensait pour le calmer. Elle se mit à fredonner. Une vielle mélodie qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ou chanté depuis plus de deux siècles. Peu à peu, le garçon se calma, mais restait toujours crispé et tremblant. La chanson terminé elle recommença, chantant doucement les paroles qu'elle pensait avoir oublié.

 _Kanashimi to ikari ni hisomu makoto no  
Kokoro wo_

Bercé par la chanson, le garçon se calma enfin. Même si elle savait qu'il s'était rendormi, elle continua jusqu'à la fin.

 _Shiru wa mori no sei_

 _Mononoke tachi dake, Mononoke tachi dake_

Le silence revenu, Luciole l'observa encore quelques instant avant de détourner son regard vers les lanternes. La lumière qu'elle émettaient étaient terne et sans vie. Bien trop triste à son goût.

* * *

 _ **PS** : les paroles de la chanson en italique est tiré d'un film, mon préféré si vous voulez mon avis. Je vous laisse le deviner (ce qui pour moi et assez simple) et le voir si ce n'est pas déjà fait._


	17. RE 2 - 15 un parfum d'hiver

_Salut à tous ! Désolé pour l'absence prolongé, mais c'était les vacances. Maintenant je reprends le rythme et voilà la suite. Pour info, la chanson dans le chapitre précédent est tiré du film « Princesse Mononoke », que je recommande vivement pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

ARC II – Refuge de l'été

 **Chapitre 15 : un parfum d'hiver**

\- Ça fait presque deux semaines maintenant, se plaignit la faiseuse de mirage, et son état ne s'est pas beaucoup amélioré. En continuant à ce rythme, on va se faire démasquer et on aura droit à un châtiment pire que la mort.

\- Vu les blessures c'est normal que ça prenne du temps. Qui plus est, ici il n'est pas dans son élément, ça n'aide pas les choses, lui précisa l'esprit estival.

En effet, en deux semaines, les nombreuses entailles commençaient à peine à cicatriser, les ecchymoses étaient passé du noir au violet et la fièvre du garçon blessé avait dangereusement monté.

\- Comment ça son élément ?

-Étant un esprit d'été, lorsque je suis blessé ou fatigué, être dans un endroit chaud m'aide à récupérer plus rapidement, et inversement dans un lieu froid. Jack étant un esprit d'hiver, je suppose que c'est le même principe mais à l'envers.

Jusqu'à maintenant l'absence de Luciole n'avait pas trop posé de problème. Mais ça commençait à faire long et ses proches risquaient de se poser des questions. Seule Sarab pouvait venir le surveiller. Car le problème avec Magec, c'est qu'il chauffait la pièce s'il restait trop longtemps et il ne pouvait pas toucher Jack sans lui causer de nouvelles brûlures.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, il guérira plus vite s'il est dans la neige ?, demanda Sarab innocemment.

\- Exact.

Magec en a donc profité pour faire des recherches, savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et peut être retrouver le fameux bâton perdu. La seule chose qu'il ait appris, était que les Gardiens se seraient fait attaquer et qu'ils rechercheraient Jack. D'après Magec, Jack serait bien incapable de faire un tel acte envers les Gardiens.

\- Et où croit tu trouver de la neige au milieu du Sahara ?! Autant le tuer tout de suite et se suicider juste après, on gagnera notre temps !

\- Pas la peine de me faire la morale, j'y suis pour rien dans l'histoire, répondit l'esprit d'été nonchalamment.

\- Tu aurais pu au moins nous donner ce genre de détail plus tôt !

La situation risquait de se compliqué si les choses restaient ainsi. Surtout avec cette fièvre qui ne baissait pas …

\- Excuse moi, mais j'étais occupé à chercher des infos et mes dons ne peuvent pas trop aider dans cette situation.

\- Heureusement que Luciole est là pour rattraper ton incompétence, fit remarquer la femme de marbre.

Depuis la semaine dernière, Jack s'était réveillé quatre fois, toujours de manière violente. La première fois, Luciole avait réussi à le calmer avec une chanson qu'elle n'avait pas chanté depuis son ancienne vie. La deuxième fois, c'était Sarab qui était de garde. Elle n'avait rien pu faire jusqu'à ce que Luciole revienne. Du coup la jeune fille ailée resta au maximum à son chevet, et Sarab devait aller la chercher si cette dernière était de garde pour laisser la jeune fille se reposer.

\- Tu n'as pas été beaucoup plus efficace je te rappel.

\- Ça va pas nous avancer, rétorqua Sarab. Alors Monsieur Parfait, une meilleur idée ?

Avec ses absences prolongées, Shéhérazade devait maintenant s'inquiéter. Si au moins ils pouvaient refroidir la chambre pour faire baisser cette fièvre, l'esprit hivernale délirerait moins à son réveil et la faiseuse de mirage pourrait prendre plus longtemps son tour de garde, peut être même Magec aussi. Refroidir la chambre …

\- Je ne suis pas un faiseur de miracle ! C'est toi qui connaît tout dans le domaine jusqu'au moindre ragot.

\- Il y a peut être quelque chose, intervint enfin Luciole depuis la chaise à côté du lit.

\- Tu as une idée Luciole ?, demanda doucement son amie.

\- Il doit y avoir ce qu'il faut pour abaisser la température. C'est dans la réserve privée de parfum de Shéhérazade.

\- C'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à se parf...

\- Imbécile ! le coupa Sarab. C'est « la réserve privée de Shéhérazade », pas une parfumerie au coin de la rue. Bien que je croyais que c'était qu'une de ses histoires inventées …

\- Non, c'est bien réel. J'y suis déjà allée.

\- Attendez une seconde. C'est quoi cette histoire ? questionna Magec.

\- … inculte …, soupira Sarab en frottant sa main sur son visage. Pour faire court, la légende dit que lors d'un de ses voyages, Shéhérazade aurait volée des parfums magiques à un roi tyrannique pour sauver son peuple. Chaque parfum aurait un pouvoir spécifique, comme devenir invisible, être transporté où l'on veut, faire pousser un arbre à grande vitesse, etc …

\- En réalité, le roi était bienveillant et lui a appris à créer ces parfums, rectifia la jeune fille timidement. Il y en a sûrement un pour faire de la glace.

\- Donc tu propose de le lui demander, proposa t il.

\- … Voler, rectifia t elle faiblement, se reprochant d'un tel acte. On ne peut pas mettre d'autre personne au courant. Surtout Shéhé*. Si elle l'apprends, elle en parlera sûrement à Efrit …

\- Qu-quoi ?! Voler ? S'exclama Sarab s'étouffant presque par la proposition. Attends, toi, tu veux voler Shéhérazade ? Es tu sure que tu es bien Luciole ? Qui es tu pour braver deux lois en …

\- Boucle la !

\- Quoi encore ! Protesta la femme en se tournant vers l'esprit d'été qui l'avait ininterrompue.

Mais ses protestations n'allèrent pas plus loin. Magec, qui était adossé au mur à côté de la porte, ne lui prêtait plus attention. La main levé pour la faire taire, son visage était sérieux, tourné vers la porte fermé. Obéissant à l'ordre, on n'entendit que le faible souffle de l'esprit blessé sur le lit. Après plusieurs secondes dans un silence tendu, la femme de marbre allait intervenir, mais Magec fut plus rapide.

\- Merde !, s'exclama t il en chuchotant. Quelqu'un arrive !

Installé près de l'ouverture, l'esprit d'été avait entendu des petits claquements lointains. Quelqu'un était descendu dans les couloirs sinueux des cachots et tournait non loin de là. Cet esprit n'était sûrement pas venus par hasard. Ses anciennes chambres, devenus cellules d'emprisonnement il y a plusieurs siècles, n'étaient plus visités depuis longtemps et furent complètement abandonné.

\- Il a dut repérer l'un d'entre nous, déduit il.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir pour l'éloigner, suggéra Sarab.

\- Et je lui donne quoi comme excuse pour expliquer ma présence ici ?! Personne ne vient ici et ce type qui va se pointer doit continuer à le croire !

La femme de marbre se prit la tête dans les mains en grimaçant . Elle se mit alors à faire les cents pas, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Alors que Luciole restait tétanisé sur sa chaise, ses plumes redressées, l'esprit venu enquêter se rapprochait peu à peu.,

\- Fait un mirage.

\- Quoi ?

\- Utilise ta magie. Fais lui croire que la pièce est vide, précisa Magec.

\- Et tu crois que c'est facile de faire ça ? Y a des conditions à respecter. Il faut de la lumière et de la chaleur !

\- Luciole ! Couvres Jack au maximum, ordonna aussitôt l'esprit d'été.

\- D'ac-d'accord !

N'ayant aucun contrôle sur la situation, la jeune fille lui obéit aussitôt. Elle tira alors le drap au dessus de la tête de l'esprit endormi, puis attrapa les couvertures rangées sous le lit pour le recouvrir d'avantage. Magec, satisfait du travail, il reporta son attention sur les deux lanternes fixer sur le murs du fond. Celles-ci utilisant la magie contenue dans le domaine, il suffisait d'activer un petit symbole sur un mur pour que des sphères de lumières s'y matérialise, un peu comme un interrupteur électrique et des ampoules classiques. Mais les sphères étant des flammes concentrées, il était facile pour un esprit de d'été de les amplifier. Se concentrant sur ses pouvoirs et l'énergie que dégageait les lanternes, Magec augmenta leur puissance, intensifiant la luminosité dans la pièce. Puis son propre corps réchauffa facilement l'environnement, comme il le ferait pour la belle saison.

\- À toi de jouer Sarab.

Comprenant là où il voulait en venir, la faiseuse de mirage acquiesça rapidement avant de se positionner face à la porte et tendit les bras devant elle. Se concentrant sur sa tache à accomplir, la lumière vacilla donnant l'illusion que le mur bougeait. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. D'habitude elle le faisait dans un grand espace ouvert, illuminé par le soleil de midi. Pas dans une petite chambre éclairé par deux petites lanternes boostées. Les pas lents qui résonnaient dans le couloir étaient maintenant parfaitement audible.

\- Ça ne marche pas ! S'indigna t elle tout en redoublant d'effort. Il n'y pas assez de lumière !

\- Je peux pas faire mieux.

Comme pour répondre à leur besoin, la lueur des lumières changea progressivement pour baigner la pièce dans des teintes pâles et idylliques. Ne comprenant pas ce soudain changement d'ambiance, les deux aînés se tournèrent pour voir la petite Luciole debout à côté du lit, les yeux fermés et tenant dans ses mains une petite lueur dorée. Les lanternes reprenaient cette même teinte qui éclaira la pièce d'une toute autre manière.

Du coin d'œil, Magec vit un étrange voile se former à l'endroit où la faiseuse de mirage émanait sa magie. Bien que la luminosité n'était pas très forte, le mirage se formait avec facilité.

Les claquements réguliers du couloir se mirent à ralentir, près à s'arrêter de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Sarab ! S'exclama t il le plus bas possible pour faire réagir cette dernière.

Retournant la tête, la femme comprit aussitôt la situation et mit en route son mirage. À cet instant la porte s'ouvrir, les deux esprits fixant les yeux grands ouverts le nouvel arrivant, leur souffle bloqué.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un esprit relativement grand. Recouvert de lanières sombres qui formaient un long manteau, seuls deux points brillants étaient visible à travers les bandes sur son visage. Immobile, la main sur la poignée, il observa la pièce, laissant le temps à un scorpion rouge grimper sur son épaule.

Tout était à sa place. Identique aux autres cellules, la pièce n'avait pour mobilier qu'un lit simple recouvert d'un drap blanc poussiéreux, une chaise et un bureau. Étrangement la lumière était allumé. Pourtant rien n'indiquait que quelqu'un était passé. Probablement un défaut du sort ou bien un lézard qui l'aurait activé en passant dessus.

N'ayant rien à faire de plus, l'esprit se retourna en prenant soin de passer sa main sur le symbole pour éteindre la lumière. Puis il ferma la porte pour remonter aux étages supérieurs.

À l'intérieur de la chambre, dans le noir, les occupants attendirent quelques minutes avant de reprendre leur souffle et se détendre. D'emblée, l'esprit d'été redescendit la température du mieux qu'il pouvait, puis alla soulever les couvertures pour vérifier si l'esprit hivernal n'avait pas souffert.

Le garçon dormait toujours aussi sereinement que possible. Le bandage sur ses yeux empêchait de déterminer sa réaction et ses joues couvertes de bleus et de griffures ne montraient pas d'autres signes de brûlures. Durant la visite imprévue, le garçon était resté calme et silencieux. Heureusement, car s'il s'était réveillé à ce moment là, ils auraient été découvert.

Sarab, de son côté, laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur le bureau. Avec toute cette tension, elle avait bien cru qu'elle aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque.

\- C'est pas passé loin sur ce coup là, dit elle en se retournant vers son amie.

La jeune fille était tombé à genoux à côté du lit. Elle semblait épuisée et ses mains tremblaient. Sarab l'aurait bien réconforté ou félicité pour son intervention, mais connaissant son état, elle préféra garder cela pour elle. Il faut dire que depuis que Luciole était arrivé au domaine, personne ne l'avait vu utiliser ses pouvoirs. Seuls ses yeux aux couleurs de l'aurore brillant dans l'ombre et ses plumes et écailles reflétant la moindre lueur indiquaient qu'elle n'était pas un esprit d'été ou de feu, mais de lumière. Elle avait espéré voir en action ses dons, mais cette dernière s'obstinait à ne pas le faire, volontairement. Et pour un esprit, bloquer ainsi ses pouvoir aussi longtemps … ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

Depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient, la jeune fille n'agissait pas de manière habituellement, mais toujours en bien. Même si cela allait contre toutes les règles. Si cela pouvait l'aider, alors, il fallait agir.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de déménager de chambre, intervint finalement la faiseuse de mirage. Et demain, nous irons récupérer ce parfum.

* * *

 _* Shéhé : c'est bien sûr le diminutif de Shéhérazade. Luciole l'appelle ainsi car elles sont très proche._

 _ **BONUS : origine des personnages**_

 _ **N 7 : Magec Guayota , l'esprit d'été **(désolé, j'avais oublié de le noter)_

 _Magec est une création originale mais qui prend sa place dans la mythologie. Son nom vient du dieu du soleil aux îles Canaries. D'ailleurs, bien que pas cité, Magec vit près du volcan Teide qui se situe sur une de ces îles. Ici, il est un esprit d'été, ayant pour rôle de réguler la saison estival. S'il est au Domaine des Djinns, c'est qu'il y séjourne pendant la saison des pluies._


	18. RE 2 - 16 pause autour d'un thé

ARC II – Refuge de l'été

 **Chapitre 16 : pause autour d'un thé  
**

Dés le lendemain, tout était prêt. Jack avait été déplacé dans une autre cellule-chambre et la « récupération » du parfum magique avait été planifié. Ils ont ainsi décidé d'intervenir en milieu de matinée, lorsque tous les djinns et esprits étaient partis à leurs occupations et surtout Shéhérazade dans ses livres. Pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons, Magec était de garde auprès de l'esprit hivernal pendant que les deux filles iraient à la réserve. Ainsi, l'une pouvait faire le guet, tandis que l'autre allait chercher le parfum souhaité. Enfin, retour ni vue ni connue à la chambre. Un plan clair, simple et rapide, et personne ne soupçonnerait la petite Luciole d'un vol.

C'est donc avec surprise que furent interpellé les voleuses en herbe par Shéhérazade en personne ce matin là.

Dans l'un des majestueux halls du domaine, la femme d'age mur les rejoignit d'un pas sur, un doux sourire aux lèvres. S'harmonisant parfaitement dans le décor, la femme à la longue natte noir, portant un chemisier avec un corset mettant en valeur sa silhouette et un pantalon ample, le tout dans des nuances de rose pâle et de mauve avec des broderies aux fils d'or, imposait le respect et la bienveillance.

Sauf que dans la situation actuelle, Luciole était sur le point de faire une crise de panique et eu tout le mal du monde pour paraître parfaitement normal.

\- Luciole, mon cœur, je te cherchais partout, dit la grande dame d'une voix mielleuse en enlaçant un instant l'adolescente ailée. Est ce que tu vas mieux maintenant ?

\- Oui, merci Shéhé, ça va mieux maintenant. J'allais justement faire un tour avec Sarab ce matin.

\- Tant mieux. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Efrit aussi d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que je te cherchais. Il voudrait te voir. Je suppose que ça fait un petit moment que tu ne lui as pas parlé. Il a toujours à en faire trop dès qu'il s 'agit de ta santé, souffla t elle fatigué.

\- Je suis désolé …

\- Ne t 'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Je suppose qu'on va devoir remettre notre sortie à plus tard, proposa Luciole en se tourant vers son amie.

\- Retrouve moi au salon dès que tu as terminé, répondit Sarab. Je n'ai rien de prévue de particulier aujourd'hui. Je prendrait un thé en attendant.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu devrais y aller maintenant, reprit Shéhérazade. Efrit n'a jamais été doué de patience.

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune fille préféra ne pas aller contre. Sarab comprenait parfaitement la situation et lui fit donc confiance pour la suite. Elle salua donc timidement Shéhé et son amie, puis s'éloigna rapidement laissant tomber derrière elle une de ses plumes.

Il était préférable de ne pas ignorer un ordre d'Efrit, même si pour le cas de Luciole c'était différent. Très protecteur avec elle, il était capable de mettre tout le monde sur le pied guerre, juste pour le confort de la demoiselle. C'est donc avec empressement qu'elle se dirigea au cœur du domaine des djinns, là où il y faisait le plus, la salle du trône.

Le marbre défilant sous ses pieds, elle rejoignit la grande allée qui menait à la salle où devait attendre le maître des lieux, par extension, des djinns et esprits de feu et d'été.

Dans la galerie vide et silencieuse, la jeune fille entendit au la voix profonde d'Efrit résonner au loin. Se rapprochant, elle entendit une autre voix masculine lui répondre. Le seigneur du domaine devait recevoir quelqu'un. Ne voulant pas déranger, Luciole ralentit le pas pour s'arrêter à l'entré de la salle du trône.

\- Je suis navré de vous déranger dans votre travail sans prévenir à l'avance, intervint l'invité respectueusement. Mais je suis face à un problème que je prends très au sérieux, et qui m'a amené jusqu'ici. J'ai jugé bon de vous en informer alors aussitôt.

\- Et quel est dont ce problème qui susciterait tant mon intérêt ? Demanda Efrit.

\- J'ai eu affaire à un esprit il y a quelque temps qui a perturbé mon travail. J'ai tenté de régler le problème calmement, mais ce dernier m'a causé par la suite bien plus de dommage. J'ai donc voulu l'arrêter avant qu'il ne pose préjudice à d'autres esprits.

\- Et quant est ce que je suis concerné dans cette histoire ? Coupa le seigneur impatient.

\- Justement, je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici, dans votre territoire. Et il s'agit d'un esprit hivernal. Connaissant les relations que vous avez avec eux, je crains qu'il met à mal votre domaine.

\- Hum … , qu'il essaye. S'il croise l'un de mes sujets, vous pouvez le considérer comme mort. Pas la peine de venir me prévenir pour ce détail insignifiant.

\- Je comprends. Mais sauf votre respect, je souhaiterais le récupérer vivant. Il a en sa possession quelque chose qui m'appartient.

\- Eh bien, je ne vous garantis rien la dessus. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à me dire, partez. Je n'ai que faire de votre petit esprit sans valeur.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté, salua l'homme poliment.

Comprenant que la conversation était terminé, Luciole entra à son tour dans la salle, tandis que l'homme repartait en la croisant. Grand et élancé, il avait le teint grisâtre et était vêtu d'une longue robe noire, marchant d'un pas souple de toute sa hauteur. L'espace d'un instant, elle croisa le regard aux reflets jaunes de l'homme, infiltrant un frisson d'effroi le long de sa colonne. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard, voulant s'éloigner du malaise que cet esprit provoquait.

Elle retourna alors son attention vers la personne qui l'attendait. Installé sur son trône démesuré se tenait le grand seigneur du Domaine des Djinns, maître de l'été et dirigeant des esprits de feu. Haut de près de trois mètres, il était habillé que d'un simple pagne blanc avec une écharpe bleu en ceinture, exposant sa forte musculature à la peau brune. Ses pieds n'était autre que de large sabots noirs capable d'écraser un humain. Il avait une tête de lion dont la crinière rougeoyante couvrait ses épaules, et deux longues cornes qui se divisaient en deux, l'une partant vers l'avant comme celles d'un taureau, l'autre vers le bas de son dos. Ses yeux entièrement d'un bleu profond fixait durement l'esprit étranger disparaître dans l'ombre. Puis son regard se tourna sur la petite Luciole, changeant en la seconde de manière plus douce.

\- Ma fleur du désert, parla t il avec tendresse. Je suis heureux de te voir. Comment vas tu mon enfant ? Demanda t il en se baissant à son niveau.

\- Je vais bien, merci.

\- Tant mieux. Viens donc manger quelque chose avec moi. Nous pourrons prendre le temps de discuter ensemble. Excuse moi de ne pas être venu te voir plus tôt, reprit il en se dirigeant vers l'une des arches derrière le trône, il y a eu plusieurs incidents qui m'ont beaucoup occupé ces temps ci.

\- Ce n'ai rien, je comprend, répondit la jeune fille qui le suivait vers une autre pièce où était installé de multiples coussins colorés autour d'une table. Qui était cette personne tout à l'heure ?

\- Un certain Pitch Black. Il n'est pas un saisonnier, il n'a pas à se mêler de nos affaires.

\- Que faisait il ici alors ?

\- Il cherchait un hivernal qui serait dans le coin. D'ailleurs, si ce qu'il a dit est vrai, évite de sortir pour le moment. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Ces esprits ne sont pas digne de confiance.

\- D'accord.

Tandis qu'ils s'installèrent sur les coussins, des petits djinns Brouilleurs vinrent de nulle part pour déposer sur la table basse des gâteaux et du thé. Regardant dans le vague leur va et vient, elle commença à s'inquiéter d'avantage au devenir de l'esprit qu'elle avait recueilli.

* * *

 _ **BONUS : origine des personnages**_

 _ **N°8 : Shéhérazade** **des mille et une nuits**_

 _Cette charmante dame est tiré des contes « des mille et une nuits ». L'histoire veut qu'elle se soit porté volontaire pour épouser le roi de Perse. Ce roi, trompé par sa première épouse, épousait chaque jour un nouvelle femme pour l'exécuter le lendemain. En racontant une histoire chaque soir sans la terminer, elle réussit à le distraire et stopper le massacre. Ici, Shéhérazade vit au Domaine des Djinns et à pour rôle d'écrire les histoires des esprits. Ces histoires sont ensuite transmise aux Brouilleurs pour qu'ils influencent les humains par la suite. Elle veille aussi sur Luciole et l'a fait travailler avec elle dans sa bibliothèque._

 _ **N°9 : Efrit** **seigneur de l'été**_

 _Un éfrit, ifrit ou afrit est un djinn très puissant au service des humains, tel que les génies. Pour ma part, étant un très grand fan des Final Fantasy, je me suis inspiré d'Ifrit, invocation fidèle de la saga. Dans cet fic, Efrit est le grand roi de tous les esprits liés au feu. Il est aussi très protecteur envers Luciole._


	19. RE 2 - 17 lumière vacillante

_Salut me revoilà. Pas de commentaire particulier, je continu doucement, mais surement. Je ne possède pas RotG._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

ARC II – Refuge de l'été

 **Chapitre 17 : lumière vacillante**

Le petit déjeuné, bien garni, avec Efrit avait duré une ou deux heures. Ils ont passés ce temps à parler de tout et de rien : les nouvelles histoires de Shéhérazade, le travail en cette période hivernale et des projets à venir. Bien qu'un peu stressé avec le visiteur imprévu, la discussion avec le grand roi était devenu naturel. Finalement, obligé à retourner à son travail, Luciole fut enfin libéré.

Dès qu'elle quitta les quartiers du grand esprit, elle alla directement rejoindre Sarab qui l'attendait en papotant avec ses congénères. Ayant perdu assez de temps, elles commencèrent leur mission secrète.

Avec un peu plus d'une heure de retard dans leur plan, elles se retrouvèrent devant la porte à double battant visée tout au bout d'un couloir. La jeune esprit les avait mené jusqu'ici sans embûche. Comme prévu, cette zone était déserte à cette heure ci, tous étant occupé ailleurs. Il ne faut pas croire qu'en plein hiver, les esprits d'été se la coulaient douce. Bien au contraire, ils devaient continuer à réguler certaine zone et préparer l'été prochain.

Prêtes pour la manœuvre, la faiseuse de mirage alla se placer un peu plus loin pour surveiller si quelqu'un approchait. Pendant ce temps Luciole commença à déverrouiller la porte. Bien évidement celle ci était fermé, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de clé. Seule l'autorisation du propriétaire et une manipulation étaient nécessaire, choses que Shéhérazade lui avait donné. Elle posa donc sa main dans un cercle au centre, ce qui fit briller un instant des lignes le long des gravures. Dans un cliquetis, trois manettes se délogèrent du bois. Se rappelant des mouvements, elle tourna les manettes dans un ordre particulier et un angle bien précis. Satisfaite, elle attendit deux secondes avant que les manettes s'encastrèrent de nouveau dans la porte et un bruit sourd résonna, indiquant que la porte était déverrouillé.

Nerveuse, elle inspira un grand coup pour essayer de se détendre. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas très fier d'agir ainsi. Mais c'était nécessaire, essaya t-elle de se rassurer. La fille ailée jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Cette dernière, toujours là, lui fit un bref signe de la tête lui confirmant que la voie était libre.

N'ayant pas le choix, Luciole posa sa main sur le battant de droite, espérant un instant que la porte resterait verrouillé. Mais bien sur, elle n'avait fait aucune erreur, et la porte s'ouvrit sans résistance.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, environ quatre mètres sur quatre, mais elle était très haute de plafond par rapport à sa taille. Il n'y avait qu'une petite table ronde au milieu et les murs étaient recouvert entièrement d'étagères remplies de multitude de flacons multicolores. Chacun de ces flacons étaient un parfum unique possédant un effet particulier, et celui pouvant provoquer des tempêtes de neige était parmi eux.

Heureusement, Shéhérazade était organisé. Tous les flacons étaient étiqueté et avaient un bouchon lié à leur magie. Puis ils étaient ranger par catégorie. Lors de sa visite, elle avait expliquer à la petite Luciole comment ils étaient rangé. Sachant à peu près où chercher, la jeune fille récupéra l'échelle installée dans un coin pour la faire glisser dans la zone voulue. Puis elle monta pour chercher parmi les flacons à mi-hauteur.

La zone de recherche était dédier aux parfums météorologiques. Ainsi défila sous ses doigts, les parfums de pluie, de vent, d'orage, de beau temps, de brouillard … Finalement elle trouva un petit flacon blanc à la forme allongé avec un flocon de neige parfaitement ciselé sur le bouchon. Attrapant délicatement la petite bouteille, elle vérifia l'étiquette avant de redescendre, satisfaite de sa trouvaille.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder dans les environs, Luciole ressortit rapidement en prenant soin de fermer la porte sans un bruit. Son amie qui avait repéré le petit objet dans ses mains, la rejoignit le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as trouvé le parfum ? Demanda t-elle impatiente.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'une tierce personne l'interrompit.

\- Luciole ? Sarab ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Surprise, les plumes l'esprit se dressèrent jusqu'aux écailles à la pointe de sa queue. Elle cacha rapidement le flacon derrière son dos avant de se tourner vers Shéhérazade qui venait de les trouver. La dame tenait dans ses mains un calepin et un crayon, et un petit djinn-fée Brouilleur volait à ses coté portant un livre par une sangle. Incapable de répondre, c'est Sarab qui tenta de trouver une excuse valable.

\- Ho, c'est un peu embarrassant. On allait justement sortir, mais lancé dans la discussion, on a pas pris la bonne direction pour se retrouver là. Et puis j'ai vu la porte, et j'ai dit « tiens ! C'est quoi cet endroit ? Je connais pas cette porte ? ». Et Luciole m'a répondu : « on devrait pas être ici. C'est la réserve privée de Shéhé ». J'ai fait alors « y a quoi dans cette réserve ? ». Et Luciole a …

\- C'est bon, c'est bon. J'ai compris l'idée, l'interrompit la grande dame. Tu as pu voir Efrit, Luciole ?

\- … oui. Oui ! Répondit hâtivement le jeune fille.

La pauvre était tellement nerveuse qu'elle resserra son emprise sur le parfum sans s'en rendre compte, et ses plumes se redressant d'avantage. À devoir mentir et agir en cachette pendant autant de temps l'avait transformer en boule de nerf prête à exploser. Shéhérazade remarqua son malaise. La dame n'était pas dupe. Elle connaissait bien la jeune fille pour sa douceur et sa timidité, tendit que Sarab bien qu'attentionnée, pouvait être sournoise.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Tout va bien ! Répondit la faiseuse de mirage, tandis que Luciole hochait la tête. Il n'y a pas de soucis. On allait justement repartir.

Mais Shéhérazade ignora complètement Sarab pour se concentrer sur l'esprit ailée, durcissant son regard.

\- Luciole, répond moi. Qu'est ce que ce passe ? Tu agis bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Et qu'est ce que tu caches dans ton dos ?

\- … Tout va bien. Il … il n'y a rien …, balbutia t-elle en baissant la tête.

Shéhérazade resta quelques instant à analyser la réaction de la pauvre esprit nerveuse. Soupirant face à sa réserve, elle tendit son calepin et le crayon au djinn, lui ordonnant d'aller ranger ses affaires sur son bureau. Sans broncher, le petit djinn attrapa comme il put les deux objets supplémentaire, et partit en oscillant. Shéhérazade resta là, croisant les bras, leur bloquant le passage,voulant clairement des réponses satisfaisante.

Luciole savait qu'elle devait tout lui raconter. Continuer à mentir maintenant n'allait qu'aggraver la situation. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, elle présenta face à elle le petit flacon.

\- Je … je suis désolée, commença t-elle. Sarab n'y ai pour rien. Elle voulait juste m'aider. C'est que … j'ai trouvé … quelqu'un dans le désert. Il est gravement blessé et je voulais l'aider.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parlé ?

\- J'avais peur qu'il soit chassé … Et dans son état, il …

Elle ne savait pas comment terminer sa phrase. Bien qu'un mot lui venait facilement à l'esprit, se serait comme avouer être responsable de cette fin. Et c'était ce qu'elle voulait éviter, ce qu'elle avait toujours fui …

\- Emmène moi le voir, surprit la dame avec un sourire rassurant. Ça restera entre nous, promis.

\- Shéhé …

\- Et puis j'ai toujours été friande d'une bonne histoire.

* * *

Était ce une bonne chose ? Que pouvait elle faire de mieux ? Est ce que cela allait encore finir par une catastrophe ? Peut être aurait elle dut partir loin d'ici, et rester seule, jusqu'à la fin.

Pourtant, une petite lumière subsistait au fond de son cœur. Une lumière vacillante, prête à s'éteindre, mais se battait vaillamment depuis qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de rédemption.

Luciole avait finalement emmené la conteuse des milles et une nuits là où était caché l'esprit hivernal. Shéhérazade s'était alors installé à côté du garçon, parlant avec Sarab et Magec. La fille ailée ne saurait dire ce qu'ils disaient. Elle ne les écoutait pas. Perdue dans ses pensés, elle observait dans le vague Shéhérazade retirer délicatement les bandages. Chaque brûlure, chaque entaille, chaque ecchymose étaient remis à nu. Malgré les deux semaines de soin, les blessures commençaient à peine à cicatriser. Tout le corps chétif du garçon était une toile macabre de rouge et de noir sur une peau à l'origine blanche. Les marques plus sombres indiquaient les points d'entrés de lances qui avaient traversé entièrement la chair. Des coupures profondes traversaient son abdomen et jonchaient ses bras et ses jambes, passant par dessus de grandes taches de brûlures. Lorsque les bandages sur son visage furent retiré, une grande balafres parcouraient tout son visage, passant sur son œil droit, tandis que presque tout son côté gauche droit était brûlé.

\- C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie, s'attrista Shéhérazade. Les responsables de son état ont fait attention de ne pas le tuer.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose ? S'inquiéta la faiseuse de mirage à côté d'elle.

\- Je devrais pouvoir le remettre sur pied. Le parfum que vous avez pris va déjà pouvoir l'aider. Pour le reste, je vais avoir besoin de pas mal de chose. Surtout pour ses yeux … Magec, tu vas aller voir les Gardiens pour les prévenir. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste ici le temps qu'il aille mieux.

\- Les Gardiens ? Comment ça ? De manda l'esprit nommé.

\- Jack Frost est devenu un Gardien récemment. Tu devrais pouvoir trouver Nord dans son atelier au pôle nord.

\- Pôle nord ?! Mais je vais pas aller me geler les …

\- Sarab, tu vas nettoyer ses plaies pendant que Luciole va m'accompagner récupérer ce qu'il faut.

La grande dame du domaine des djinns semblait parfaitement sereine et maître de la situation. Dès qu'elle avait vu l'esprit hivernal, elle l'avait tout de suite reconnut. Bien sur elle ne l'avait probablement jamais rencontré et n'avait pas vu les gardiens depuis des décennies, voir siècle. Mais son rôle de conteuse des pays d'Arabie la mettait en relation avec les conteurs des autres continents.

Avec l'aide de Shéhérazade, l'adolescent d'hiver serait remis sur pied rapidement. Mais le peut de temps qu'elle l'ai côtoyé, Luciole savait que les blessures étaient bien plus profonde, et tous les soins qui pourrait lui être donné, cela ne suffirait pas. Et la lumière au fond d'elle savait qu'elle pourrait l'atteindre.

\- Shéhé, intervint enfin la fille ailée. Je vais rester ici. S'il se réveil, je pourrais plus facilement le calmer.


	20. RE 2 - 18 Peu à peu, bientôt

_Salut. Et voilà la suite, bien plus longue que je pensais. Je sais que se passage est long et moins, désolé je voulais faire quelque chose de rapide et finalement je m'y suis attardé. Encore un ou deux chapitre et nous quitteront le « Refuge de l'été »._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

ARC II – Refuge de l'été

 **Chapitre 18 : peu à peu, bientôt**

C'était une sensation étrange. En fait, il se sentait bien. Tous ses sens étaient engourdi et son esprit flottait entre deux mondes. Il aurait aimé rester ainsi plus longtemps, sauf qu'il n'a pas pu le choisir. Lentement ses sens se réveillèrent autant qui le purent. Une douleur lancinante se propagea dans tout son corps. Puis il se rendit compte que le moindre souffle était difficile. Il avait la gorge sèche et avait soif. Mais il se sentait aussi nauséeux. Il ne savait pas si son estomac serait capable de recevoir une petite gorgé d'eau sans la rejeter.

Il essaya alors de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. À part cette douleur il ne sentait rien. Il n'entendait aucun son. Il tenta alors d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ceux ci, malgré tous ses efforts restèrent définitivement clos. Il essaya alors de bouger. Ce concentrant sur sa main, il ne parvint pas au début à sentir ses doigts. Mais à force de persévérance, son index se contracta un instant, engendrant une douleur qui traversa tout son bras, comme si on venait de passer une aiguille tout le long. Relâchant instantanément la pression, cette piqûre vive lui coupa la respira.

Quand la douleur se calma enfin, il s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle. Haletant il essaya de se détendre et de faire le point sur la situation. Apparemment il devait être allongé et serait incapable de bouger sans avoir horriblement mal. Ne pouvant pas voir et sans aucun son, il ne savait pas où il était. Et puis ses souvenirs lui faisait défaut. Peut être était-ce son esprit qui était encore embrouillé. Mais à part de vague image de cauchemars sombre, il ne se souvenait de rien.

À force de respirer rapidement, sa gorge fut un peu plus irrité. Il se mis alors à tousser autant qu'il le put. Les spasmes réveillèrent une douleur brûlante dans sa poitrine, l'obligeant à gémir dans sa détresse.

S'obligeant à se calmer, les dents serrées, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son bras. Instinctivement, il tressaillit voulant s'éloigner du touché. Puis il entendit une voix. Brouillé par le bourdonnement dans sa tête dut à la douleur causé par la toux, les paroles restaient incompréhensible.

Après plusieurs secondes à rester crispé, le contact resta tendre et la voix devint plus claire.

\- Tout va bien, tout va bien. Tu n'as rien à craindre, disait elle dans un timbre cristallin et doux.

Cette voix lui semblait familière et rassurante. Une sensation de déjà-vue. Sauf que là il était bien conscient de son environnement et le monde des songes ne semblait pas près de revenir. Rapidement, une foule de question lui traversa l'esprit. Toute cette situation le dépassait. Où était il ? Que s'est il passé ? Qui était cette personne ? Voulant reprendre son souffle pour oser demander à l'inconnue des réponses, seul un sifflement désagréable sortit de sa gorge l'obligeant à tousser de nouveau.

Ça gorge était horriblement sèche et ses cordes vocal refusaient de fonctionner sans un peu d'eau. L'inconnue ayant compris sa détresse vint apposer une main sur sa poitrine endolorit, tendit qu'elle glissa son autre bras derrière ses épaules. Bien que le frottement était désagréable sur sa peau meurtrit, le mouvement était très doux, tel une caresse. Puis on le força à se redresser, déplaçant les côtes brisées. Contentieusement la main sur son torse évita de trop les bouger.

Lorsqu 'on ne l'obligea plus à se redresser davantage, la main sur sa poitrine se souleva. Puis quelque chose de froid et lisse vint s'appuyer sur ses lèvres sèches.

\- Essaye de boire un peu, intervint l'inconnue. Ça te fera du bien.

Faisant confiance à la douce voix, il suivit le mouvement jusqu'à ce que de l'eau fraîche vint mouiller ses lèvres. Doucement il avala quelque gorger que son estomac réussit à accepter. Ne voulant pas le forcer d'avantage, l'inconnue retira le verre d'eau, puis le rallongea en douceur.

Sa respiration un peu moins sifflante, il profita de ce petit soulagement pour reprendre son souffle et se détendre.

L'inconnue à côté de lui resta silencieuse. La seule chose qui lui confirma sa présence et sa bienveillance lorsqu'il sentit un doux tissu froid se poser sur son front chaux et battant.

\- Où … sommes … nous ? Demanda t-il difficilement pour couper le silence.

\- En lieu sûr, répondit l'inconnue. Tu as été gravement blessé. Mais tout va bien maintenant. Tu ne risques plus rien, je te le promet.

\- Pour … pourquoi je ne … vois rien ?

\- … tes yeux … sont dans un mauvais état. Il faudra plus de temps pour qu'il guérisse.

Les paroles étaient réconfortante. En fait, elle aurait put dire n'importe quoi, elle instaurait une grande sérénité dans son esprit. Il aurait aimé l'entendre plus, parler avec elle comme si de rien. Mais son esprit réclamait le repos et il savait qu'en sa présence il était entre de bonnes mains. Finalement, avant de se laisser succomber au sommeil, il osa poser une dernière question.

\- Quel est … ton … nom ?

\- Luciole …, on m'appelle Luciole.

\- Lu … ciole. C'est … mignon, finit il avant de s'endormir.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est les yeux au multiple reflet grand ouvert d'une jeune fille envelopper dans une couverture épaisse, et le rouge apparaissant sur ses joues à la peau d'ivoire.

* * *

Les jours passèrent sans surprise. L'état de Jack s'améliora de jours en jours grâce aux soins apporté par Shéhérazade et le parfum qui maintenait la pièce aux alentours des zéro degré. En premier lieu, sa fièvre avait rapidement baissé, lui permettant d'avoir des moments de réveil plus calme. Peu à peu il resta plus longtemps éveillé et fit ainsi la connaissance de ses soigneurs.

Il y avait d'abord Shéhérazade. Elle était une figure maternelle. Attentionné, sûre d'elle et stricte quand cela était nécessaire, elle était très respecté. Elle venait presque tous les jours pour nettoyer les blessures et changer les bandages, et ceux malgré les protestations du garçon. Elle savait qu'il était un Gardien, et dès qu'il put faire plusieurs phrases sans tomber de fatigue, elle ne cessait de lui demander de raconter ses aventures avec les Gardiens. Heureusement elle ne pouvait jamais rester longtemps, toujours appelé par son travail.

Puis il y avait Sarab, bien plus bavarde. Elle avait toujours quelque chose à raconter, toujours une anecdote ou une rumeur récente. Elle connaissait tout le monde dans le Domaine et toutes les histoires qui y circulaient. Elle prenait aussi un malin plaisir à faire chanter Magec.

Ce dernier n'avait pas eu besoin de se présenter. Lui et Jack se connaissaient depuis plus d'un siècle. Bien sûr ils ne se côtoyaient pas plus que ça. Magec vivait sur une île volcanique où il y restait presque toute l'année. Lorsque la saison des pluies approchait et que le volcan était enneigé à son sommet, Jack en profitait pour y faire un tour avant que le maître des lieux ne part en vacances. Il était aussi le seul esprit d'été à le tolérer. Et s'il ne prêtait pas attention à ses pitreries, c'est parce que l'estivalié ne s'occupait pas des affaires des autres.

L'esprit d'été venait plus rarement le voir pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'il ne supportait pas beaucoup la basse température de la chambre. La seconde raison était que les deux garçons finissaient toujours par se disputer, une réaction naturelle entre deux élémentaires opposés d'après Shéhérazade. La troisième, bien plus significative était qu'il avait été envoyé chercher les Gardiens. Une mission bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. En effet, arrivé au pôle nord, comme lui avait demandé Shéhérazade, il n'a pas trouvé l'atelier. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait disparut, mais devait être protégé par un sort qui empêchait tout intrus d'approcher. Du coup il était parti chercher les autres Gardiens, mais là encore il ne trouva aucune trace.

D'ailleurs, après avoir trouver l'accès bloqué du Palais des Dents, il avait tenté de trouver la marchand de sable. Ce qui s'est soldé par un nouvel échec. Il était alors revenus lorsque Sarab était de garde, ce qui anima la chambre. Ils se sont alors lancé dans un débat de comment Magec ne supportait pas un peu de pluie.

\- Je me demande si cette révulsion n'est pas apparut après ton histoire avec une des esprits des moussons … , déclara pensivement la faiseuse de mirage.

\- D'où c'est que tu sors ça ? S'indigna l'esprit visé.

\- Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi tu viens au Domaine bien avant les premières pluies, continua t elle dans ses pensées avant de reporter son attention à l'esprit bouillonnant. C'est toi qui l'as largué ? Où bien tu l'as trompé et depuis tu l'évites …

\- Je ne l'ai pas trompé ! Et puis de quoi tu te mêles ?!

\- Attends, sérieux ? Intervint le garçon aux cheveux blancs installé dans son lit. Tu es sorti avec un esprit des moussons ?

\- Occupes toi de tes affaires, la momie !

\- Ce n'est pas une idée très lumineuse pour une « Ampoule », se moqua l'adolescent. Qui plus est, ces esprits sont assez rancunier. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Oh ! Ça va faire un bon sujet de chantage, ça !

\- Si tu tentes quoique ce soit, tu vas amèrement le regretter, prévint l'estival en signalant sa présence proche du garçon aveugle avec sa chaleur.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'en prendre à un blessé ?

\- Si c'est pour être enfin tranquille, je te balancerais volontiers au milieu du village des sorcières.

\- Elles seront aussi ravi de retrouver leur Ampoule préférée.

\- Je préfère être leur « Ampoule », que leur « Congélateur ».

\- Au moins je ne grille pas à la moindre petite averse.

\- Encore en train de vous chamailler, intervint la jeune Luciole dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et c'est quoi cette fois ?

\- Une histoire de sorcières, d'ampoule et de congélateur, lui répondit Sarab. Il faudra d'ailleurs me raconter ça, les gars.

\- C'est quelque chose qui reste entre le Congélateur et moi.

\- Rien de bien passionnant, compléta le jeune garçon rapidement.

Alors que les deux garçons se mettaient d'accord pour ne pas contrarier la jeune fille, cette dernière traversa la chambre, tenant un plateau dans ses mains où reposait une tasse et une théière avec des biscuits. Elle vint s'installer près du lit pour poser sur la petite table de chevet le plateau.

\- En fait, je ne veux même pas savoir, reprit elle. Vous êtes capables de vous battre juste pour une histoire de sucre dans le thé.

\- C'était en effet un débat remarquable, remarqua la femme de marbre.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'a donné les recherches ? Demanda t-elle à Magec.

\- Rien malheureusement. Aucune trace de trou de lapin aux endroits que Jack m'a indiqué. Et les rêves du marchand de sable sont de plus en plus rare avec les cauchemars qui se multiplies. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir d'où venait le peu que j'ai trouvé. Shéhérazade pense qu'ils se sont mis à l'abri et verrouiller les accès par divers sort, tout comme le Domaine.

\- Ce qui veut dire que seul ceux qui sont autorisé peuvent y entrer, précisa Sarab. Avec un peu de chance, Jack peut passer les barrières. Mais pas avant qu'il puisse mettre un pied devant l'autre.

\- Eh ! Je suis là tu sais. Et ça veut dire quoi « avec un peu de chance » ? Je suis un Gardien je te rappel.

\- Et bien moi je vous laisse, coupa l'esprit d'été. On se les gèle ici et j'ai du sommeil à rattraper. Sarab, t'as pas autre chose à faire ?

\- Hein ? Oh, si si ! Je devais rejoindre mes sœurs au Sud pour les mirages. À plus tard les jeunes, et soyez sage.

Se faufilant rapidement par la porte, les deux aînés quittèrent la pièce, laissant les adolescents dans la chambre devenue calme un peu perplexe.

Luciole était la première personne qui s'était présenté à lui. Elle était la plus présente et sa compagnie apportait toujours un certain réconfort. Elle s'est avéré très douce et attentive à ses soins. Cela l'avait gêné un peu, pas habitué à tant d'attention d'un autre esprit, même après avoir passé du temps avec les Gardiens. Mais il s'est rendu compte que la pauvre était plus perturbé que lui. Il essaya donc automatiquement de détendre l'atmosphère par quelques blagues. Peu à peu, au cours des trois semaines qui suivirent, elle prit ses aises et devint plus sûre d'elle. Elle avait même un petit caractère sévère qui ressortait quelque fois lorsqu'il se disputait avec Magec. Ce dernier semblait toujours un peu perdu dans ses moments là, Sarab aussi.

\- Je trouve qu'ils deviennent bizarre dès que tu es là …, remarqua t-il à haute voix tandis que Luciole s'affairait à côté de lui.

\- Comment ça bizarre ?

\- C'est juste que … je sais pas trop. Ils sont toujours très gentils, trop gentils même avec toi, pas négativement. Et ils ne restent jamais longtemps dès que tu es là.

\- Sarab a toujours veillé sur moi. Elle est comme une grande sœur pour moi. Je … je serais sûrement enfermé dans mon coin si elle n'était pas là. Pour Magec, le pauvre n'a rien demandé dans cette histoire. Sarab l'a forcée à nous aider lorsqu'on t'as amené ici. Mais c'est aussi l'un des seuls esprits ici qui me parle sans arrière pensée ou sans craindre de représailles, même si on a très rarement l'occasion de discuter. Il n'est pas du genre à se soucier des affaires des autres.

\- Représailles ? S'inquiéta Jack.

\- Oubli ça, ce n'est rien ! Tiens, je t'ai préparé du thé. Ça va t'aider contre les douleurs lancinantes et te redonner un peu d'énergie. Je l'ai déjà refroidi.

\- Oh, merci, dit t-il en saisissant la tasse tandis que Luciole guidait sa main pour qu'il puisse la prendre. Je n'ai jamais été très fan de thé. Mais je dois avoué que les tiens sont excellent.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, répondit elle enjouée.

La tasse fermement tenus dans ses mains, il laissa le silence reprendre ses droits pour goûter au nouveau parfum qu'elle lui avait préparer. Le thé tiédi légèrement sucré avait des notes de menthe et de citron en plus d'autres saveurs qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

C'était l'un des nombreux dons qu'il avait remarqué chez Luciole. En plus d'une présence apaisante, d'une grande dextérité dans les soins et d'une magnifique voix qu'il pouvait entendre lorsqu'il somnolait, elle faisait de merveilleuses infusions. Il se demandait parfois comment un tel esprit, si doué et aimé, pouvait arriver à douter d'elle même. Il avait l'impression de profiter de cette faiblesse et s'efforçait de rester le plus détaché possible. Mais en réponse, elle veillait sur lui davantage sans rien dire.

Enfermé dans l'obscurité par le bandage qui couvrait ses yeux, n'ayant que la présence calme de la jeune fille à ses côtés, il focalisa son esprit sur la tasse maintenant quasiment vide dans ses mains anciennement brûlé. Bientôt il sera guéri et rejoindra les autres Gardiens. Bientôt il repartira comme il est venu. Il n'aura alors peut être plus l'occasion de la revoir.

\- J'ai une sacré dette maintenant envers toi, intervint il finalement. Mais franchement, je ne sais pas comment te rendre la pareil. Si y a quoi que ce soit qui te ferait plaisir, n'hésite pas.

Il attendit une réponse, mais seul le silence ce fit entendre. Il se demanda même si elle n'était pas parti. N'espérant rien de plus il termina le thé, et lorsqu'il rabaissa la tasse vide, des doigts fins et doux vinrent la saisir pour l'en débarrasser.

\- Tu ne me dois rien, répondit elle enfin. Le fait de me rendre utile et t'aider me satisfait amplement.


	21. RE 2 - 19 prendre l'air

_Bonjour chers lecteurs._

 _Et chapitre de plus. Encore un petit chapitre pour lancer la troisième partie, et on entre dans le vif du sujet. À moins qu'il fera partie direntement de la troisième partie …, j'hésite encore._

 _Merci à Lunamyx Voldy et Tsuki et silice de nous rejoindre. En tant que fic française, je n'ai pas beaucoup de suiveurs par rapport aux fics anglaises, alors ça me touche beaucoup._

 _Lumanyx : merci pour ton commentaire. Pour répondre à ta question, je vous laisse juger par vous même. J'avais prévu d'avantage pour ses deux là, mais c'est une autre histoire (voir la note en bas). Je vous laisse donc choisir la relation qu'ils ont._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

ARC II – Refuge de l'été

 **Chapitre 19 : prendre l'air**

\- Je veux sortir.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Jack, tu ne peux pas sortir, c'est trop dangereux.

Un mois et 23 jours s'étaient écoulé depuis que Luciole avait trouvé Jack dans le désert. Aujourd'hui, le garçon s'était quasiment rétabli. Sur toutes les blessures il ne restait que les plus graves qui nécessitaient encore des soins, tel que celles provoqué par les lances, les fractures et ses yeux. Les brûlures avaient été traité rapidement grâce au baume spécial que confectionnait les djinns. Sa peau était maintenant juste un peu plus sensible à la chaleur que d'habitude. Il avait en outre des difficultés à se tenir debout plus de cinq minutes, et cela le frustrait de rester enfermé sans pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Fidèle à sa réputation, il aurait bien profité de quelque instant de solitude pour sortir de lui même, sauf que la température à l'extérieur de la chambre était un peu trop élevé pour qu'il puisse le supporter dans son état. Du coup, il jeta son dévolu sur Luciole pour qu'elle puisse l'aider à aller prendre l'air. Mais cette dernière n'était pas facile à convaincre.

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- Je sais. C'est la dix-septième fois que tu me l'a dit aujourd'hui.

\- Même toi tu t'ennuie tellement que t'as compter combien de fois je l'ai dit. Allez ! S'il te plait, juste cinq minutes !

\- Et je continue à dire non.

\- Je vais finir par devenir fou si je reste ici plus longtemps ! Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas garder un esprit saisonnier enfermé ? Demande à Magec, il sera d'accord avec moi.

-Non …

\- Je veux sortir, se plaignit t-il une nouvelle fois en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

C'était serte un comportement très puéril. Mais après les trois jours de supplications, il se moquait bien de la manière de la convaincre. Affalé sur le ventre sur le lit, il supportait de moins en moins cette situation. Même si Luciole était un calmant en soit, il devenait de plus en plus nerveux, ayant un besoin irréversible de se jeter dans le ciel porté par les vents. Bien entendu, il savait que sans son bâton il était cloué au sol, mais le simple fait de sentir le vent caresser sa peau pouvait l'apaiser.

À côté, Luciole, qui rangeait les bandages, lotions et baumes qu'elle appliquait toujours, tenait bon face à la demande pressente du garçon. Elle avait pitié de lui. Mais traverser le Domaine des Djinns avec un esprit d'hiver blessé sans se faire remarquer n'était pas sans risque. Et bien qu'elle soit relativement patiente, Jack savait être oppressant.

\- … veux sortir … , répéta t-il dans l'oreiller.

L'esprit ailé resta silencieuse, ne voulant pas rentrer dans son jeu. Elle l'entendit marmonner encore plusieurs, probablement la même phrase. Puis il se retourna sur le dos, une petite grimace sur le visage, pas en gémissant, mais en grognant d'agacement.

\- Luciole, je veux sortir !

\- …

\- Luciole … . Luciole, insista t-il pour avoir une réponse. Luciole … je veux sor …

\- D'accord ! Coupa t-elle en abaissant les lotions sur le bureau. Je vais t'emmener dehors. Mais juste cinq minutes, pas une seconde de plus.

À peine avait elle dit ces mots, que Jack se redressa, hurlant sa victoire, pour ensuite se tenir l'abdomen en gémissant mais toujours le sourire au lèvre. Cinq minutes, ce n'était pas grand chose, cependant c'était quand même cinq minutes à l'air libre. Peu importe s'il ne pouvait pas faire cent mètres sans tomber de fatigue, cette petite liberté promise après des semaines enfermé et cloué au lit lui redonnait un regain d'énergie. Ne tenant plus en place, il se redressa, en faisant attention à ses blessures encore sensible, pour essayer de trouver la porte et sortir enfin de cette prison.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Luciole tandis que Jack traversait la chambre à tâtons.

\- On sort, répondit il innocemment.

\- On ne va pas sortir maintenant ! Il faudrait au moins attendre Sarab ou Magec ...

\- Allez, tu m'as dit qu'il faisait nuit. Les djinns doivent dormir maintenant. Et comme ça, ça sera fait et je te laisserais tranquille après.

\- Mais ...

\- Ça sera comme jouer à cache-cache. Allez Luciole, s'il te plaît …

…

Pendant toute la traversé, encapuchonné sous une longue cape brune, Jack avait gardé le sourire, un peu plus excité à chaque mètre parcourut, se cachant dès qu'un djinn passait pas très loin. Et cela exaspérait la jeune fille ailée. Le manque de sérieux du garçon dans un moment pareil, tout ça pour cinq minutes à l'extérieur, donnait à l'adolescente des envies de le gifler pour effacer son sourire idiot. Au lieu de cela, elle devait prendre sur elle et le soutenir pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre ou se cogne dans tous les murs.

Heureusement ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie. Il s'agissait du même passage que Luciole avait emprunté pour sortir chercher Jack il y a presque deux mois de cela. Se faufilant entre les roches, dès qu'il sentit le sable sous ses pieds partiellement bandé et l'air frais sur le bas de son visage, il ne put s'empêcher s'accélérer le rythme s'aidant des murs pour le soutenir. Dès que le vide remplaça la pierre et que l'atmosphère devint plus léger, il sut qu'il était enfin dehors et se jeta sans ménagement sur le sable, comme il le ferait dans la neige. Sauf que le sable était moins douillet …

\- Jack, tout va bien ? Demanda Luciole qui sortait à son tour. Tu ne peux pas te laisser tomber comme ça dans le sable ! Tu vas te fracturer une de tes côtes fragilisées.

Éclairé par la faible lumière des étoiles, allongé sur le dos et les bras écartés, l'esprit hivernale se mit à rire aux éclats comme un fou. Luciole dut attendre une bonne minute qu'il se calme enfin pour avoir enfin une réponse.

\- Ça m'a tellement manqué. Si j'avais mon bâton et que je pouvais voir le ciel, alors je serrait entièrement comblé. Mais ça me va. Je suis dehors et vivant …

\- Humm … tu reviens de loin en effet, acquiesça t-elle tandis qu'elle s'installa sur un rocher à côté de lui.

Bien que la lune ne soit qu'une petit croissant caché de l'autre côté de la falaise, le ciel était parsemé entièrement d'étoiles, mais les plus lointaines étaient visibles. Un tableau magnifique qu'elle ne se lassait jamais de voir. Car c'était dans ces moments où la lune lumineuse était absente, pendant les nuits les plus sombre, que les plus petites lumières célestes pouvaient briller, comme des milliards de petits diamants oubliés. Cela lui rappelait toujours les feux d'artifices des grandes fêtes de son enfance. C'était dommage que Jack ne pouvait pas voir cela. Il devra attendre que ses yeux se remettent complètement … ses yeux …

\- Oohhh …. non non non. C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama t-elle en se redressant.

\- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Shéhé devait venir ce soir ! On n'aurait pas dut sortir ! Comment j'ai pu oublier … Elle va nous chercher partout …

\- Hé ! Du calme. Elle n'est pas si bête que ça. Raisonna le garçon mais cela ne semblait pas avoir d'effet alors qu'elle ne cessait de faire les cents pas. Tu n'as qu'à aller la chercher.

\- Et te laisser seul ici ? Hors de question.

\- Tu seras bien plus rapide sans moi. Et si quelqu'un vient, je me ferais discret, allia t-il le geste à la parole en se cachant derrière une pierre trop petite pour le camoufler entièrement.

Prise au dépourvu par la maladresse du garçon aveuglé, Luciole ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais il avait aussi raison. Sans avoir à se cacher à chaque virage, elle pourra retrouver Shéhérazade en peu de temps, quitte à demander de l'aide à des djinns Brouilleur.

\- Très bien, souffla t-elle enfin. Mais tu ne bouges pas d'ici sans faire le moindre bruit ! Je vais faire au plus vite. Fais attention d'ici là.

\- À vos ordres mon capitaine !

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au garçon souriant, Luciole s'engagea dans la grande fissure et le laissa seul dans la fraîcheur nocturne du désert. Le silence et la solitude ayant reprit leur droit, Jack s'installa au sol contre le rocher tout en prenant garde de ne pas bousculer son corps en voie de guérison.

C'était une situation assez étrange. Après trois cents années à errer seul à travers le monde, puis devenir un Gardien et obtenu ainsi une famille, il ne pensait pas pouvoir se faire des amis par lui même, surtout au Sahara dans le Domaine des Djinns. Lorsqu'il sera guéri et aura récupéré son bâton, il espérait bien pouvoir les revoir, même en cachette et aller s'amuser partout où ils voudront. Peut être même jouer un ou deux tours au lapin de Pâques. Voir plus … Oui. Ça promettait un avenir brillant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Jack ne prêtait plus à son environnement. Ayant les yeux bandés pendant si longtemps, même si depuis un peu plus une semaine sa vue revenait peu à peu, il avait appris à s'appuyer sur ses autres sens.

Ce jour là, lorsque Shéhérazade lui avait retiré les bandages sur ses yeux, il avait enfin pu voir. Ce n'était que de vagues tâches de lumière produite par les torches magiques, mais le peu d'image avait suffit à le rendre fou de joie, au point d'enlacer Magec, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne supporte plus sa chaleur. C'est à dire, quatre secondes … Par la suite, sa vue s'améliorait doucement. Ses yeux étaient encore fragile et surtout sensible. Une lumière trop forte lui brûlait les yeux. Malgré tout, il put voir enfin à quoi ressemblait Shéhérazade, Sarab et Luciole. C'était encore flou, mais il avait réussi à discerner la silhouette fine et les couleurs vives des plumes et des écailles de la jeune fille. Quand à Magec, il le connaissait déjà.

La brise légère déplaçait doucement le sable redessinant les dunes du désert. La température très différent de la journée était une bénédiction pour un esprit hivernale. Pourtant, provenant du haut de la falaise derrière le jeune esprit, la température se réchauffa grandement. Sans crier gare, quelque chose saisit Jack, entourant entièrement son buste, bloquant ses bras le long de son corps. Sans le moindre effort il fut soulevé du sol, et une chaleur insupportable traversa peu à peu la cape qui le couvrait.

\- QUE MANIGANCES TU, ESPRIT DE L'HIVER ? TA PLACE N'AI PAS ICI, fit une puissante voix qui résonna à travers tout le désert.

\- Qu-quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

\- NE FAIS PAS L'INNOCENT. QUE COMTES TU FAIRE AVEC MA FILLE ? REPONDS MOI OU JE TE REDUIT EN CENDRE.

\- Je ! Je … ne comprend pas …, essaya d'articuler Jack malgré la pression exercé sur son corps.

\- PARLES ! Ordonna t-il tandis que la chaleur augmentait progressivement réveillant les brûlures à peine cicatrisées.

\- Efrit, arrêtes !

Essayant de résister à la chaleur et se retenant de ne pas crier, Jack entendit à peine la voix de Shéhérazade qui venait d'arriver. L'immense créature qui le maintenait ignora la requête alors que son étaux se resserra un peu plus faisant pleurer le garçon, les larmes étant absorbés par les bandages.

\- Père ! S'il te plaît, ne le blesses pas ! Relâches le !

La seconde voix eut cette fois-ci un impact. La pression se relâcha et la température rebaissa légèrement. Mais il ne fut pas libéré pour autant.

\- Ma petite fleur, tout va bien, fit calmement le géant de feu. Je m'occupe de cet effronté. Il ne t'importunera plus.

\- Non, ne lui fais pas de mal ! Il … il n'a rien fait. C'est moi qui l'ai amené ici.

\- IL T'A DUPÉ ! CES ESPRITS NE SONT PAS DIGNE DE CONFIANCE.

\- Il était blessé ! Il était inconscient et allait mourir si je l'avais laissé ! S'il te plaît, écoute moi ! Il n'a rien de mauvais. Bien au contraire.

\- Efrit, intervint Shéhérazade en se rapprochant. C'est un Gardien. Je sais que nous ne devons pas nous mêler des affaires des autres. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laissez un Gardien dans le besoin sur notre territoire.

L'assurance de Luciole avait pris au dépourvut le grand roi. Tout ce qui importait pour lui était de garder en sécurité sa petite princesse. Avec le raisonnement de la conteuse des mille et une nuits, il ne put ignorer d'avantage la requête. À contre cœur, il reposa sur le sable le garçon qui s'affaissa aussitôt en gémissant. Immédiatement, Luciole le rejoignit pour contrôler son état. Voyant que l'attention de la petite était occupé et bouleversé, Efrit reporta son attention sur Shéhérazade.

\- Tu me dois des explications, dit-il sévèrement.

\- Et je te les donnerais volontiers. Mais il faudrait mettre le garçon à l'abri. Il a été quelque peu malmené, précisa la grande dame en choisissant ses mots.

\- Très bien. Ramenez le là où il était caché. Pas la peine de mettre tous les djinns au courant de sa présence. Je ne veux pas créer un élan de colère. Une fois fait, ma chère, rejoint moi dans mes appartements.

Ignorant la conversation entre les deux icônes du Domaine des Djinns, Luciole aidait l'esprit hivernale à se redresser. Mais un petit détail avait interpellé le garçon. Il connaissait le djinn qui l'avait attrapé. Étant un esprit saisonnier il savait qui était les quatre « dirigeants » des saisons, et savait aussi que lié à l'hiver, c'était très dangereux pour lui de faire face à Efrit. Mais ce n'était qui l'avait choqué.

\- Tu … tu es la fille d'Efrit ?! Demanda Jack abasourdi.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple …

* * *

 _ **Note : les quatre dirigeants saisonnier.** _

_Ne vous attendez pas à faire leur connaissance dans les chapitres à venir. D'ailleurs « dirigeant » est un bien grand mot, car ils ne sont ni désigné, ni élu ou autoproclamé. Si je dois donner une explication, ils sont vu comme tel étant des esprits puissants se détachant des autres, sachant se faire écouter par une grande majorité d'esprit du même élément. Jack faisant partie de ceux qui n'écoute pas son dirigeant._

 _Pour l'exemple d'Efrit, il était le fameux génie de la lampe. Mais oubliez Aladin. Pour eux, ce n'est qu'une histoire pour faire plaisir aux enfants. Ici Efrit est extrêmement puissant qui s'est détacher de sa lampe, étant de moins en moins proche des humains avec le temps. Mais il est devenu une icône pour les djinns, et par la suite des esprit d'été et de feu._

 _Au début je voulais faire une suite à cette fic, les saisons étant mis en avant. L'idée était que l'hiver n'ayant pas de réel dirigeant, l'incarnation même de la glace interviendrait. Jack étant un esprit se démarquant des autres, fait partie des prétendants aux titres. Mais si la « déesse » apparaît maintenant et directement, ce n'est pas uniquement pour désigner son représentant, mais parce qu'on lui a volé son trésor. Et Jack est le plus apte à réussir cette requête._

 _Il y avait aussi une autre suite prévu après cela, où Luciole avait un rôle important. Mais là ça partait en vrille. Donc je préfère ne pas faire de suite._


	22. RE 2 - 20 On bouge !

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Je vous ai fait attendre ? C'était les vacances ! Mais j'avoue que j'ai traîné aussi. Manque de motivation. Mais cette attente n'a pas été infructueuse. 3 nouvelles ! 1 : ce chapitre évidement. Il marque la fin de le deuxième partie, l'interlude viendra sous peu. 2 : changement de titre, que vous avez sûrement remarqué, juste un retour à ma langue natale. Et 3 : une nouvelle fic ! Pour note, je voulais la faire que lorsque j'aurais fini celle-ci, mais comme ça traîne en longueur et que mes idées me bloquaient pour ici, alors je me suis lancé._

 _Je vous invite donc à lire ma nouvelle fic : « **Innocence** » (avertissement M)._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

ARC II – Refuge de l'été

 **Chapitre 20 : On bouge !**

Dans les entrailles de la terre, là où les habitants de la surface pourraient penser ne trouver que de la pierre et l'obscurité, une terre verdoyante s'étalait sur plusieurs kilomètres, choyé par un animal unique en son genre. Mais depuis quelque temps, pour un observateur aguerri, ce jardin idyllique avait perdu de sa splendeur. L'état de ce territoire aux formes à la fois sauvages et contrôlées ne faisaient que retransmettre les pensées de son gardien. Après le fiasco du sauvetage il y a de cela plusieurs mois, il était difficile au Gardien de l'Espoir de garder intacte son optimisme.

Lorsque Tooth était partie traquer le corbeau qui avait emporté Jack, Pitch et toute sa clique s'étaient enfuis. Sandy avait alors pris soin de fouiller tout le repaire du croquemitaine, et affirma qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cauchemars dans les environs. Sandy et Bunny se sont donc rendu à l'atelier du Père Noël pour le trouver complètement ravagé et déserté. Trois yétis étaient resté pour les attendre. L'un d'entre eux les emmena dans une vielle cabane en Russie, par le biais d'une boule à neige magique, les deux autres restaient pour attendre la fée des dents.

La cabane en question n'étaient pas aussi petite qu'elle y paraissait. Une trappe bien cachée menait à un vaste sous-sol grouillant de yétis et d'elfes qui s'affairaient pour soigner les blessés. La cave secrète ressemblait à un atelier miniature de pôle nord. C'était là le premier refuge de Nord lorsqu'il était un brigand et avait fait ses débuts en tant que Père Noël. Les lieux étant devenus trop petit pour son activité et trop proche des habitations pour leur sécurité, il avait alors déménagé en Arctique.

Accompagnée des deux yétis, Tooth était revenue épuisé et déprimé. Elle avait réussi à suivre le corbeau géant jusque dans le désert du Sahara. L'oiseau était rentré dans une puissante tempête de sable pour la semer. Elle avait fait se qu'elle put, mais elle avait perdu sa trace et s'était résignée à les rejoindre après plusieurs heures de recherche.

Nord était rentré peu de temps après. Malgré l'attaque au pôle nord, le cosaque avait prévu une solution de secours. Prévoyant, il avait gardé au refuge de Russie un stock important de jouets au cas où il arriverait quelque chose à son atelier, et ainsi maintenir la fête de Noël. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient rien pu sauver de l'attaque à l'atelier et le nombre de jouet au refuge n'était pas suffisant pour satisfaire tous les enfants. Cette année là, Noël, maintenu tant bien que mal, fut une hécatombe.

L'adrénaline et la stresse retombant, l'état de santé de Bunny s'aggrava drastiquement. Incapable de se tenir debout, les vertiges, les nausées et la fièvre ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Ses blessures corporelles ont été rapidement pris en charge par les yétis. Mais en plus de cela, ils avaient décelé les symptômes de la rage. Seul la lune sait comment le lapin de pâques a pu avoir cette maladie. Cependant le refuge n'était pas équipé pour soigner une telle maladie. Avec le peu de lucidité qui lui restait, Bunny avait ouvert un passage jusqu'au Warren où ils pourraient trouver toutes les plantes nécessaires pour le soigner.

Ainsi, les Gardiens avaient établis leur campement au Warren.

Nord avait installé des barrières magiques autour de chacun de leur domaine, même à l'atelier du pôle nord en ruine. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, les Gardiens sortaient du Warren pour retrouver Pitch Black, mais surtout Jack. Seul Bunny était forcé à rester à domicile pour se remettre de sa maladie.

Grâce aux plantes poussant dans le Warren et le savoir faire de Tooth, le Gardien de l'Espoir s'était rapidement rétabli. Ils avaient alors convenu, même si cela était frustrant, qu'il resterait au Warren pour superviser les recherches, garder sous protection constante son domaine et préparer Pâques.

Étrangement, aucun cauchemars ne fut trouvé. Rien ne vint perturber le travail du marchand de sable ou de la fée des dents. Lorsque Pâques arriva enfin, ils s'étaient tous préparés, y comprit fées et yétis. Et finalement, rien ne se passa, à part une chasse aux œufs merveilleusement réussie.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent et devinrent morne. Nord, Tooth et Sandy continuèrent leur recherche, tandis que Bunny restait en retrait au Warren. Pâques étant passé, il ne trouvait plus le courage de soigner ses plantes ou même peindre un œuf. Il préférait rester immobile, à fixer les murs de la caverne où il pouvait surveiller le moindre appel de ses collègues.

La grotte était parfaitement sphérique. Sur toute la parois était gravé une carte précise du globe terrestre, des petits points lumineux sur les continents représentant un enfant qui croit aux Gardiens. Au centre de la pièce, installé sur l'Australie, le lapin de pâques ne faisait qu'attendre que le croquemitaine face une erreur pour qu'il puisse lui exprimer toute sa frustration de son échec d'il y a maintenant trois mois.

Trop concentré sur sa tache, il ne vit pas immédiatement une lumière rouge clignoté au-dessus de lui. Ce n'est que quand le halo rouge passa pour la troisième fois qu'il remarqua enfin le signal. Levant les yeux, il vit que la lumière se concentrait par vague en un point au pôle nord. Le signal lumineux rouge ne venait pas des croyants, ni d'un appel des Gardiens en patrouille. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans l'atelier du Père Noël. Resté depuis trop longtemps inactif, Bunny n'y réfléchit pas deux fois et sortit immédiatement de la caverne pour se diriger vers le tunnel menant en Arctique.

* * *

\- Pourrez vous encore me dire pourquoi je dois l'accompagner ?

\- Parce que tu n'es qu'un fainéant qui n'a rien d'autre à faire.

\- Et envoyer un esprit d'été au Pôle Nord tu trouves ça intelligent ?

\- Ça te feras pas de mal de voir autre chose que ton île ou le Domaine.

\- Archipel, pas une île.

\- Lorsqu'on ne vas pas plus loin que le bout de la plage, il n'y a pas d'archipel.

Le débat était relancé. Mais pour une fois Jack n'était pas l'un des intervenant. Troublant le calme nocturne du désert, Magec et Sarab repartaient dans leur discussion peu productive. Le jeune Gardien amusé, assis sur son rocher, ne pouvait pas les voir à cause de son bandage sur ses yeux, mais pouvait parfaitement imaginer l'expression contrarié et blasé des deux esprits.

C'était le grand départ.

Après qu'Ifrit ai découvert la présence de l'esprit hivernal dans son Domaine, Luciole avait réussi à le convaincre d'aider le Gardien jusqu'à son rétablissement. Ne pouvant refuser la demande, Ifrit avait accepté à la condition qu'il reste caché et qu'il parte dès que possible. Son état étant enfin stabilisé, le jour du départ était arrivé.

Les quatre esprits s'étaient donc réunis à l'extérieur, attendant Shéhérazade qui devait récupérer le parfum du voyage. Encore fragile, il avait été décidé, et heureusement, que Jack ne ferait pas le voyage seul. Magec fut alors désigné comme étant le plus apte pour cette mission.

Tandis que Jack écoutait les arguments inutiles qu'échangeaient les deux esprits d'été, Luciole était accroupie à côté de lui, en train de vérifier une dernière fois la sacoche qu'il devait emmener. En plus de vêtement de rechange que lui avait donné Magec, comprenant la chemisette blanche et le bermuda noir qu'il portait actuellement, le sac était rempli de multiple médicament et crème pour le traitement que Jack devait suivre encore quelque temps.

\- Je pense que tout y est, souffla l'adolescente ailée. J'ai mis plus que le nécessaire, au cas où. Surtout le baume pour les brûlures. Ça te sera toujours utile.

\- Dit comme ça, j'ai l'impression de prendre des coups de soleil tous les mois.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste que … on n'est jamais trop prudent …

\- Eh, c'est rien, je te taquine ! De toute façon, si je ne me crame pas les fesses une fois par mois, ça doit m'arriver au moins dix fois par an ! S'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire tirant au passage un ricanement de Luciole. Je comptes bien aussi repasser te voir régulièrement. Je pourrais en profiter pour refaire le plein !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Ifrit soit d'accord avec ça.

\- C'est mal me connaître.

\- Je suppose …, murmura t-elle. J'ai … j'ai fait une fiche pour tes soins. Garde bien un bandeau sur tes yeux pendant au moins deux semaines. Tes rétines sont -

\- Mes rétines sont encore trop sensible je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Avec Tooth, je vais sûrement me retrouver alité pendant six mois avant qu'elle m'autorise à faire un flocon de neige.

\- Avec toutes les fractures que tu as eu, ça ne te ferais pas de mal, plaisanta Luciole avant de replonger dans le silence quelques secondes. Bon, je suppose qu'on va se dire au revoir …

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, survint une voix puissante qui fit frissonner Jack.

L'intervention avait eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Ayant passé par un autre passage plus grand, Ifrit suivit de Shéhérazade les rejoignirent en longeant la falaise abrupte du Domaine des Djinns. Ne pouvant pas voir la présence de la dame, ni son visage serein, Jack était descendu de son rocher et se tenait droit comme un piqué prêt à être réduit en cendre par le seigneur des Djinns.

\- Tu accompagneras Jack Frost, précisa t-il.

\- QUOI ! s'exclama Magec tandis que Sarab et Jack ne savaient pas comment réagir.

\- Que … comment. Je … mais je ne peux pas … Je ...

\- Ifrit et moi en avons longuement discuté, reprit Shéhérazade. Dans la situation actuelle, cette solution sera bénéfique pour tout le monde. Tu pourras ainsi terminer les soins de Jack. D'un autre côté, tu pourras rencontrer les Gardiens et créer un lien entre eux et les Djinns en tant qu'ambassadrice. Et enfin, sortir du Domaine te feras le plus grand bien. Tu n'es pas le genre d'esprit à rester enfermé.

\- Mais je, je ne peux pas. Je serais plus une gène et …

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, réconforta le grande Dame en saisissant doucement les épaules de la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de ta sécurité, intervint de nouveau Ifrit. Magec t'accompagnera et te protégera.

\- QUOI ?! S'exclama l'esprit concerné pour la deuxième fois sous le regard amusé de la faiseuse de mirage.

\- Il devra faire en sorte que rien ne t'arrive. Si tu reviens avec la moindre égratignure, fit il sévèrement en se tournant vers l'esprit d'été, il aura l'occasion de connaître ma colère.

\- Entendus, répondit promptement le jeune homme.

\- Eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps que vous partiez, reprit la grande dame pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ça ne servirait à rien de rester ici plus longtemps. Jack Frost. Je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontrer.

\- Moi de même, madame.

\- je t'en pris, tu peux m'appeler Shéhé. Magec, je te confis Luciole. Prends bien soin d'elle. Il en va aussi pour toi, Jack.

\- Shéhé ... je ne suis pas un bébé, se plaignit l'adolescente.

Tandis que le conteuse faisait ses dernières recommandation à la jeune fille ailée, notamment en lui donna un long manteau épais pour la protéger du froid, Jack fut soudainement gêné par la hausse de température. Vue le changement drastique de la température, ce n'était pas Magec qui en était à l'origine. Alors que les autres continuaient à discuter tranquillement, il sentit un souffle brûlant sur son épaule. À l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, la voix grondante d'Ifrit murmura quelques mots qui cella un pacte entre eux.

\- Tu es responsable d'elle, souffla t-il. Une erreur et je m'occuperais personnellement de toi, Gardien ou pas. Compris ?

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son sans défaillir, il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Probablement satisfait de la réponse, la chaleur recula, le libérant de l'emprise oppressante du seigneur des djinns. Mais maintenant il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait donné un enclume qu'il devait porter au-dessus de sa tête. Ne parvenant pas à se dégager de cette sensation, il ne fut sorti de son blocage lorsque de petites main délicate vint saisir son bras pour le guider.

\- Aller viens Jack. On y va.

Il suivit alors bêtement le mouvement pour être positionner à côté d'une source de chaleur plus douce que la précédente.

\- Tu rentres chez toi et tu rêves déjà, fit remarquer Magec à ces côtés. C'est à se demander si tu es aussi motivé que moi d'aller en Arctique.

\- Je pourrais te faire une visite guidé si tu veux, plaisanta Jack pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Par un aveugle ? Non merci.

\- Vous êtes prêt ?, coupa Shéhérazade. Vous aurez probablement une légère sensation de vertige. Mais c'est normal, ça ne durera pas longtemps. Faites bon voyage.


	23. Interlude 2

**Note de l'auteur**

 _Désolé pour l'attente. Disons que c'était les vacances pour tout le monde … . Et avant ça, j'avais plusieurs projets personnels en cours. Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme plus régulier et faire des chapitres plus court pour poster plus souvent. Pour le chapitre 21 c'est raté, mais je l'avais commencé avant les vacances et puis … voilà._

 _Maintenant, petit récapitulatif avant la suite._

 **Résumé Acte I : Sauver l'hiver**

Jack a disparut quelques jours avant Noël, capturé par Pitch et ses nouveaux acolytes. Alors que les gardiens partent à sa recherche, il subit de graves blessures physique et mentale. Finalement, à la veille de noël, Bunny trouve Amon qui le conduit au repaire de Pitch. Quenotte part prévenir les autres gardiens pour une mission de sauvetage. Mais au même moment Pitch et la dame blanche attaque le pôle nord. Résultat : Amon parvient à s'enfuir avec un Jack en très mauvais état et l'atelier du père noël est saccagé.

 **Résumé Acte II : Refuge de l'été**

Jack a été retrouvé dans le désert du Sahara par une jeune esprit inconnue. Gravement blessé et en proie aux cauchemars, il se remet lentement grâce au soin de Luciole. Il séjourne ainsi plusieurs mois dans le Domaine des Djinns où il retrouve Magec, un esprit d'été « pacifique » qu'il a croisé régulièrement, et fait la connaissance de Sarab, une faiseuse de mirage, et Shéhérazade, la conteuse des milles et une nuit. Le Seigneur des Djinns ayant découvert sa présence, lui ordonne de quitte son territoire dès qu'il est suffisamment rétabli. Ainsi, accompagné de Luciole et Magec, Jack retourne retrouver les Gardiens au Pôle Nord.

 **Acte III : Venue du crépuscule**

Tandis que Jack et Luciole font plus ample connaissance, les autres Gardiens partent demander de l'aide aux sorcières.

 **Personnages originaux de l'acte I**

 **Balthazar Trap** **, le père fouettard**

apparaît dès le chapitre 1, présentation dans le chapitre 3

 _Dans les contes, il est connut sous différent nom tel que Hans Trap, Rubelz, Zwarte Piet (Pierre le noir) ou même Krampus où il a une apparence bien différente (que j'ai découvert dans d'autre fic)._

 _En fonction des origines, il a une fonction plus ou moins différente. Mais en général il punis les enfants pas sage, pendant que le père noël distribue ses cadeaux (chacun son truc)._

 _Moi, j'utilise plus celui du père fouettard, qui kidnappe les enfants. Pourquoi Balthazar ? À cause d'une chanson : « la fille du père noël » de Jacques Dutront. C'est pas tout jeune, mais ça reste un classique._

Ici, Balthazar est accompagné de ses trois chien : Berus, Orthos et Sirius. Tout les trois font référence à des chiens dans la mythologie grecque. Berus est le diminutif de Cerbère (Cerberus → Berus), chien à trois tête, gardien des enfers. Orthos est un chien à deux tête, chien du géant Géryon. Et Sirius appartenait à Orion, tous deux devenus une constellation.

Description : Balthazar a la même carrure que Nord (avec le ventre rond en moins). Les yeux noirs, avec les cheveux courts et une longue barbe brune, il est vétu d'une chemise à carreau noire et bordeau, avec un pantalon ample noir et des bottes style militaire. Il met un long, lourd et épais manteau de cuir et de fourrure avec un bonnet de fourrure noir pour les sorties. Lourdement armé, il porte à sa ceinture un fouet, un couteau de chasse, un sabre et une multitude de petits couteaux cachés dans son manteau. Tout comme Nord, il utilise des boule à neige pour voyager.

 _ **Rangda, la sorcière**_

brève apparition dans le chapitre 2, présentation dans le chapitre 3

 _Dans la légende, Rangda vient du Bali. Elle est la reine démon, chef d'une armée de sorcière, qui est en perpétuelle conflit avec Barong. Ce conflit représente le combat éternel entre le bien et le mal. Si vous voulez plus de détail, faites vos recherche._

 _Dans mon histoire, Rangda est une sorcière. Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à voir Barong, il est resté chez lui, en vacances._

Description : Rangda est en soit très petite (1m30 environ) malgré les sandales en bois à haut talons qu'elle porte. Un masque de démon rouge cache son visage avec une longue tignasse hérissée brune. Un manteau (ou cape) de fourrure grisâtre recouvre tout son corps ne laissant apparaître que ses bras st ses jambes maigres. Sa magie et ses longues griffes (des aiguilles de 20 cm de long) lui sont largement suffisant pour commettre ses méfaits. Les sorcières possèdent un moyen particulier pour voyager (non, pas sur un balais). Cela sera décrit dans l'acte III (indice : « ne vous éloigné pas du sentier »).

 **Esope Amon _, le monstre dans le placard et le garçon qui criait au loup._**

cité pour la première fois dans le chapitre 2 en tant que corbeau-cigogne, et présenté seulement dans le chapitre 6

 _Ici, Esope est sans cesse en compétition avec le croque-mitaine. Il fut connut dès qu'il devint un esprit avec l'histoire du garçon qui criait au loup que son grand père raconta, d'où son nom. Menteur et aimant faire des frayeurs, il peut prend la forme de monstre et utiliser les portes pour voyager. Mais très souvent son travail est pris pour celui du croque-mitaine._

 _Les portes voyageuses (un peu le personnage aussi) sont inspirées du film « Monstres et compagnie »_

Description : Amon n'est pas armé, mais possède une infinité d'apparence. Il a bien sur ses préférences basé sur des animaux : le corbeau-cigogne noir pour le vol, la souris-lézard verte (minuscule) idéal pour se faufiler, l'ours-pangolin beige pour sa force et sa résistance (mais lent), le kangourou-gorille rouge pour le combat et le serpent bleu pour la natation. Il en a d'autre, mais jusque là il n'en a pas eu besoin. Il possède bien sur une forme originelle qu'il a put prendre dans le chapitre 4. Sauf que Jack est incapable de le voir à ce moment là. Donc il faudra attendre pour le découvrir …

 **Lady Banshee Nigheachain , la dame blanche**

Apparaît dans le chapitre 2 et présenté dans le chapitre 10.

 _La dame blanche inspire de nombreuses histoires de fantôme., plus connut pour les accidents après qu'elle provoquerait lorsqu'on l'aperçoit, ou serait annonciatrice de mort._

 _Ici, elle vient donner un coup de main à Pitch Black. Fidèle à sa légende, elle créé des hallucination et interagit avec les objets qui l'entoure (tel un fantôme) pour atteindre ses proies. Mais habituellement discrète et solitaire, elle ne côtoie pas les autres esprits._

 _Je ne savais pas trop comment la nommé. J'avais pensé à Bloody Mary ou Marie, mais ça faisait trop Halloween et rouge. Donc, Lady pour la prestance, Banshee pour sa légende et le côté fantôme, et Nigheachain qui est un des noms des lavandières de nuit (associé à la légende de la dame blanche et des banshees) et pour donner une situation géographique à sa propriété (faites vos recherches vous verrez)_.

Description : Lady est une femme grande et élancé, probablement d'age mur. Elle est vêtu d'une longue robe blanche qui recouvre tout son corps et d'un châle sur sa tête cachant le haut de son visage, ne laissant apparaître que son fin menton et ses lèvres rouge sang. Elle évite de se battre directement. Elle peut provoquer des illusions ou hallucinations et interagir avec les éléments de son environnement. Elle possède aussi une autre compétence pour se cacher et voyager que je laisse pour plus tard.

 **Personnages originaux de l'acte II**

 _ **Sarab Minari,**_ _ **la Faiseuse de Mirage**_

Apparaît et présentée dans le chapitre 11.

 _Sarab est une création originale qui n'a pas d'inspiration mythologique. Elle est malgré tout lié aux djinns. Ces derniers sont des esprits qui viennent du désert. Ils peuvent être bon ou mauvais envers les humains. Ici Sarab a pour rôle de fabriquer les mirages et possède une forte personnalité. Pour sa description je me suis inspiré du film Mune, de Sohone le gardien du soleil. Pendant une période j'avais même pensé à mélanger l'univers de Rise of the Gardians avec Mune._

Description : d'une trentaine d'année, de taille moyenne et un peu ronde, sa peau est comme un marbre rouge-rosé avec un veinage bordeaux, avec de longs cheveux ondulant en un seul bloc comme une vague d'eau qui vient se confondre en une longue robe. Elle est la définition même de la « commère ». Trop curieuse et bavarde, elle connaît tout le monde et toutes les rumeurs dans le Domaine des Djinns. Son arme de prédilection : le chantage. Elle est très proche de Luciole et agit comme une grande sœur avec elle. Elle est une djinn, plus précisément une Faiseuse de Mirage.

 _ **Magec Guayota**_ _ **, l'esprit d'été**_

Apparaît dans le chapitre 12 et présenté en retard au 15.

 _Magec est une création originale mais qui prend sa place dans la mythologie. Son nom vient du dieu du soleil aux îles Canaries. D'ailleurs, bien que pas cité, Magec vit près du volcan Teide qui se situe sur une de ces îles. Ici, il est un esprit d'été, ayant pour rôle de réguler la saison estival. S'il est au Domaine des Djinns, c'est qu'il y séjourne pendant la saison des pluies._

Description : une vingtaine d'année, aussi grand que Bunny (sans les oreilles) et élancé mais musclé, il porte un t-shirt sans manche rouge avec un large jean usé et des baskets noirs. Il a les cheveux auburn très court sur les côtés, plus long et blond sur le dessus du crane tombant légèrement devant des yeux bruns.

 _ **Shéhérazade** **des Mille et Une Nuits**_

Apparaît et présenté dans le chapitre 16.

 _Cette charmante dame est tiré des contes « des mille et une nuits ». L'histoire veut qu'elle se soit porté volontaire pour épouser le roi de Perse. Ce roi, trompé par sa première épouse, épousait chaque jour un nouvelle femme pour l'exécuter le lendemain. En racontant une histoire chaque soir sans la terminer, elle réussit à le distraire et stopper le massacre. Ici, Shéhérazade vit au Domaine des Djinns et à pour rôle d'écrire les histoires des esprits. Ces histoires sont ensuite transmise aux Brouilleurs pour qu'ils influencent les humains par la suite. Elle veille aussi sur Luciole et l'a fait travailler avec elle dans sa bibliothèque._

Description : d'age mur, au teint halé avec une longue natte noir, elle porte un chemisier avec un corset serré avec un pantalon ample dans des nuances de rose pâle et de mauve avec des broderies aux fils d'or. Avec Efrit, elle fait partie des figure de proue du Domaine des Djinns. Son rôle est de recenser et faire connaître les histoires sous forme de contes des esprits.

 _ **Efrit** **,seigneur de l'été**_

Apparaît et présenté dans le chapitre 16.

 _Un éfrit, ifrit ou afrit est un djinn très puissant au service des humains, tel que les génies. Pour ma part, étant un très grand fan des Final Fantasy, je me suis inspiré d'Ifrit, invocation fidèle de la saga. Dans cet fic, Efrit est le grand roi de tous les esprits liés au feu. Il est aussi très protecteur envers Luciole._

Description : Haut de près de trois mètres, possédant un corps massif et musclé à la peau brune, il a une tête de lion avec des globe oculaire entièrement bleu roi, une crinière rougeoyante, et deux longues cornes qui se divisant en deux, l'une partant vers l'avant comme celles d'un taureau, l'autre vers le bas de son dos. Il a de larges sabots noirs en guise de pied. Il est vêtu uniquement d'un pagne blanc avec une écharpe bleu en ceinture. Il est un génie très puissant capable d'exaucer n'importe quel vœu. Mais maintenant il se contente de diriger les djinns et les esprits de feu.

 _ **Luciole,**_ **esprit de lumière.**

Apparaît dès le prologue, puis dans le chapitre 11.

Description : adolescente à la peau de porcelaine avec de petite ailes accroché au bas de son dos et une longue et fine queue de lézard aux écailles et plumes doré, rouge et bleu. Ses yeux en amandes aux multiples couleurs, sont entourés d'une peinture rouge. Elle porte un kimono bleu, avec une large ceinture noire brodé de motifs de fleurs jaune, raccourci à mi-cuisse, laissant montrer un shorty noir, et les manches jusqu'à ses coudes. La veste tombant sur ses épaules laissait voir un bustier noir qui couvrait son cou. Ses mains et ses pieds sont entourés de rubans blancs. Ses longs cheveux d'or lisse sont attachés deux couettes basses par des rubans, ne laissant qu'une frange et des mèches encadrer son visage. Elle aurait une influence sur les lumières environnante.

Rappel : je ne possède pas l'univers de Rise of the Guardians qui est la propriété de Dreamworks.


	24. VC 3 - 21 Rage explosive

ARC III – Venue du Crépuscule

 **Chapitre 21 : Rage explosive**

\- Si un jour je mets la main sur ces soi disant Karma et Lady Luck, je vais leur faire un cour express sur leur métier qu'ils n'oublieront pas de ci tôt !

L'esprit d'été, gardien du volcan Teide, d'habitude calme et détaché, exprimait en ce moment sa fureur à qui voulait l'entendres tout en forçant une porte récalcitrante qui refusait de s'ouvrir, le narguant de son incapacité à utiliser ses pouvoirs dans l'environnement froid et humide de l'Arctique. Le parfum du voyage avait amené les trois voyageurs à une dizaine de kilomètre de leur destination qu'ils avaient traversé rapidement. Comme l'avait supposé Shéhérazade, une barrière magique protégeait l'atelier, un voile qui s'était levé à l'approche du jeune Gardien.

L'édifice était en piteux état. La moitié des bâtiments était détruit. Pour le reste qui était encore debout, la toiture était affaissée, les fenêtres quasiment toutes éclatées et plusieurs étaient effondrées dont les gravats bloquaient l'accès.

Dans un dernier élan de colère, hurlant sa rage face au temps hivernale, la porte céda enfin. Guidé par Luciole qui tremblait comme une feuille dans son manteau, Jack appela aussitôt Nord ou les yétis dont il connaissait le nom, mais aucune réponse ne vint.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle un accueil chaleureux …, remarqua Magec sarcastique qui observait les lieux.

L'endroit était désert, rien ne bougeait. Tout était sans dessus dessous. La plupart des passerelles et balcons avaient été ravagé par un incendie, des débris de tables de caisses et de jouets jonchaient le sol compliquant tout déplacement. La neige tombait doucement à l'intérieur par un trou béant au milieu du plafond.

\- Où sont ils tous ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionna doucement Jack toujours aveugle face à la désolation qui se présentait.

\- D'après ce que je peux voir, je dirais qu'ils ont été attaqué et sont partis, lui répondit Magec qui analysait les multiples marques parmi les cendres. Un important incendie n'a pas laissé grand chose, même s'il semblerait qu'ils se sont bien battus contre les flammes et l'ennemi qui les a assailli.

\- Ils sont … partis ?

\- Il n'y a pas de cadavre si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Soulagé par la nouvelle, le Gardien décompressa enfin après plus d'heure de pression qu'il s'était imposé. Depuis que Magec avait aperçu l'atelier et décrit son état, il s'était attendu au pire.

Un petit bruit sourd à ses côtés le fit reprendre le cour de la réalité. Se rappelant de la présence de l'esprit ailé qu'il avait lâché un instant plus tôt. Il s'inquiéta à présent de son état tremblant et de son absence de réaction depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé.

\- Luciole, tout va bien ?

Avertit par l'appel, Magec qui commençait à fouiller les décombres, se retourna vers l'esprit nommé. Cette dernière était recroquevillée au sol, toute tremblante, serrant fermement son manteau autour d'elle. Son teint de porcelaine semblait encore plus pâle qu'il n'était possible. L'esprit d'été la rejoignit alors aussitôt.

\- Elle est gelée, constata t-il. Un tel contraste de température ne lui convient pas. On doit trouver un endroit plus abritée pour la réchauffer.

\- L'atelier compte des centaines de pièces et presque autant de cheminé. Il doit bien y en avoir une qui doit être encore en état.

\- Allons voir ça. Prend la sacoche et accroche toi à moi pendant que je la porte. Je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de la journée à chercher un glaçon aveugle dans ce congélateur géant.

Et tandis que Magec souleva dans ses bras la jeune fille tremblante, Jack vint récupérer à tâtons les affaires abandonné sur le sol en marmonnant un « très amusant » ennuyeux. Lentement, ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers les décombres, parfois rebroussant chemin pour trouver un passage ou un escalier praticable. Sous la directive de l'estivalier, Jack ouvrait les portes, quand elles n'étaient pas bloquées, pour trouver un lieu où ils pourraient s'installer. Ils réussirent finalement à trouver un petit salon, sûrement destiné pour le repos des yétis vue la taille des fauteuils, qui étaient d'ailleurs cassés le long du murs. Bien qu'un trou béant dans un murs laissait entrer un courant d'air froid dans la pièce, la cheminé était intacte et le mobilier cassé pouvait servir de combustible.

Magec déposa la jeune esprit frigorifiée soigneusement devant le foyer pendant que Jack s'installa à côté d'elle en évitant de la toucher pour ne pas la refroidir d'avantage. Quant à l'esprit plus vieux, il s'activa à jeter pieds de table et chaises dans la cheminé. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il posa ses mains sur le bois et provoqua des petites flammes faisant embraser les bûches improvisées.

\- Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire. Et maintenant c'est quoi le programme. Une idée Jack pour retrouver tes copains ?

\- Franchement, j'en ai pas la moindre idée … D'habitude on se réuni ici. J'espère que Nord a pu distribuer les jouets … Peut être qu'ils se sont réfugiés au Warren chez Bunny ?

\- Attends, tu veux dire qu'on est venu ici pour rien ?! On va devoir retraverser la moitié du globe, sans être sur de pouvoir trouver l'entrée ET qu'ils y soient ! Tu n'aurais pas un moyen simple de les contacter, je sais pas moi, un téléphone par exemple ?!

\- EH ! J'y suis pour rien ! J'ai rien demandé dans l'histoire ! Peut être qu'il reste des boules à neige magique, mais je ne sais pas où Nord les range. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a jamais voulu me le dire …

\- J'ai une vague idée de pourquoi … Bon. Vous deux, restez ici. Je vais faire le tour et voir si je peux trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Peut être même, savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tandis que les deux plus jeunes s'installèrent, Jack prenant soin d'être proche de Luciole tout en étant éloigné de la chaleur du feu improvisé, Magec quitta la pièce sans refermer complètement la porte. Commença alors une longue séance d'exploration.

Il traversa le bâtiment en faisant quelque détour pour escaladé des passages difficiles ou fouiller dans les décombres. Bien évidement il ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Parmi tous les dégâts, il y avait des entailles dans le bois, des impacts et d'innombrable reste carbonisé, ainsi que des taches de sang sec mais pas de marres ensanglantées ou de cadavres. À la vue de la ruine qu'était devenu l'atelier, le Père Noël s'était bien organisé pour évacuer les lieux sans mort. À moins qu'ils aient tous été capturé … Rien ne laissait le déterminer car il n'y avait aucune trace de l'attaquant.

Il atteignit finalement le hall principal où un globe terrestre géant était tombé de son socle et éventré. L'esprit d'été n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver ici n'étant pas dans son élément. Et encore moins dans cette situation.

Alors que son regard était à la recherche de réponses, une ombre filante l'attira du coin de l'œil. Ne voyant rien bouger, il resta immobile sans faire de bruit. Le silence s'imposa auprès du souffle du vent qui s'infiltrait dans le bâtiment, pour être rompu trente secondes plus tard lorsqu'une pierre tomba au sol derrière lui. Dès qu'il se retourna, un sifflement provint de son dos qui le fit de nouveau se retourner. Par réflexe il s'abaissa pour éviter le projectile qui menaçait de frapper sa tête. Puis il vit un animal géant au pelage gris et blanc sauter aisément par dessus des caisses éventrées et courir vers en poussant un cri sauvage avec un regard mauvais et un boomerang brandit dans une de ses pattes.

Dès qu'il fut à porter, l'animal tenta de le frapper avec son arme que Magec évita de justesse en reculant d'un pas. Puis il dut continuer d'esquiver et de se défendre face aux assauts rapides et agiles de l'animal qui utilisait son boomerang, ses griffes et ses pattes antérieur pour le frapper. Du coin de l'œil il vit le premier projectile revenir et se décala à la dernière seconde pour l'éviter. L'animal le rattrapa dans son autre patte disponible. Magec profita alors de cette petite ouverture pour riposter à son tour, son poing droit chargé d'énergie brûlante directement sur le visage de la créature. Son coup percuta les deux boomerangs croisés que l'animal avait dressé pour se protéger. À l'impact, son énergie éclata en une onde de choc brûlante qui écarta les deux combattants.

Avec le recul, Magec constata qu'il devait s'agir d'un rongeur anthropomorphe, avec deux longues oreilles tendues en arrière. Il ne savait pas d'où il pouvait venir, mais il était sur que l'animal n'avait pas plus sa place ici que lui, dans ce pays de glace.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le rongeur se repositionna avant de s'adresser à lui avec hargne :

\- Tu es venus finir le sale boulot ?! Cria t-il. Si tu crois que je vais vous laisser vous en tirer comme ça, c'est mal me connaître !

À ces mots, l'animal reprit en hurlant son attaque, lançant ses deux boomerangs d'affilé, puis tenta de l'atteindre par différentes attaques, tout en récupérant ses armes qui revenaient avec une précision effrayante.

Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les esprits élémentaire de feu ont, dans 99% des cas, un tempérament très … explosif. Et même si Magec possède une grande patience et une bonne tolérance, avec la période stressante à surveiller un certain esprit hivernale perdu et la mauvaise journée passée dans la toundra du pôle Nord pour n'y trouver qu'une ruine … , se faire agresser par un rongeur colérique était largement suffisant pour lui donner des envies de meurtre.

Automatiquement, son corps s'échauffa, gardant les coudes près de son corps pour une meilleur détente, il profita de chaque instant possible pour riposter. Il resta au plus proche de son adversaire, ce qui désavantageait ce dernier qui avait besoin d'une portée un peu plus longue. Malgré tout Magec ne parvint pas à l'atteindre, uniquement à faire exploser des éléments du décor et roussir quelques poils du rongeur, ce qui l'exaspérait d'avantage.

\- Viens voir papa que je fasse de toi un ragondin rôti ! grogna t-il en lui donnant un coup de pied enflammé.

\- Je ne suis pas …, marmonna l'animal qui s'accroupit au sol avant d'aller plaquer par la taille l'esprit d'été, UN RAGONDIN !

Magec serra les dents en tombant sur le dos, puis éjecta le rongeur avec ses jambes par dessus lui. Il se redressa aussitôt pour faire face de nouveau à l'animal qui se relevait des décombres où il était tombé. Pendant un instant, tout deux reprirent leur souffle avant de s'élancer l'un vers l'autre.

Mais une tierce personne vint perturber le duel.

\- Magec ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Stoppant immédiatement son action, l'esprit d'été s'aperçut que dans son exploration, il était revenu non loin du salon où il avait laissé Luciole et Jack. Et ce dernier, attiré par le bruit, les avait rejoint par petit passage direct et se tenait à présent dangereusement au bord d'un balcon précaire. Et ce qu'il craignait se passa.

Le balcon ne supporta pas le peu de poids supplémentaire. Dans une secousse, il bascula en avant faisant perdre l'équilibre à Jack qui tomba dans le vide. Plus rapide que lui, le rongeur le rattrapa au vol pour atterrir dans une petite zone dégagée, évitant ainsi au garçon une chute douloureuse dans les décombres. Sauf que dans la précipitation, l'animal n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit où ils étaient et que le balcon se décrochait complètement, emmenant avec lui une partie du mur.

Cette fois ce fut Magec qui intervint. Rongeur agressif ou pas, il devait protéger l'esprit hivernale sinon Luciole le prendrait mal, et Efrit le punirait pour avoir attristé sa « petite fleur du désert ». Et puis, ce n'était pas son genre.

Chargeant une nouvelle fois son énergie au maximum dans un si court laps de temps, il sauta vers les pierres qui s'écroulaient juste au dessus de Jack et du rongeur. Dès que sa main rentra en contact avec la roche, il libéra toute sa force, provoquant une explosion parfaitement contrôlée. La pierre fut alors brisé et expulsé, pour tomber autour d'eux sans danger.

Face au spectacle, le rongeur porta un regard plus calme vers Magec et lui adressa un petit signe de tête pour le remercier. Ensuite il reporta son attention vers le garçon aveugle qu'il gardait précieusement dans ses pattes.

\- Hey, Jack. Ça va ? Demanda t-il timidement.

\- Bunny ?


End file.
